Does That Make Sense?
by flashycrier
Summary: Hajime's life worsens when he meets a famous female crossdresser who's slightly similar with Oikawa. Quickly, his life becomes an unexpected road trip he doesn't want... except he's with the crossdressing Hashimoto Seijun, his childhood friend Oikawa Tooru, and the sister of the crossdresser Hashimoto Yuno. Hajime never felt so tempted to bang his head on a wall.
1. Does That Make Sense?

Hajime had to change his opinion of Hashimoto Seijun five times and he still couldn't get a clear answer of her personality.

Ever since Oikawa pointed at the female crossdresser, she somehow managed to appear in his life and baffled him continously with her simple existence.

* * *

The first time Hajime saw Hashimoto Seijun was when Oikawa pointed at her with a sharp look. Hashimoto was simply reading a book at that time while twirling a pen in her hand and biting on a lollipop. Hajime stared curiously at the person as Oikawa aggressively ranted about how Hashimoto Seijun is trying to steal his spotlight.

Hajime just innocently thought that the "man" was attractive, on par with his childhood friend's attractiveness. He observed the "man's" fair skin that seemed to so soft and smooth, the auburn brown hair that was parted to the left and showing a bit of forehead making Hashimoto look pretty hot, the peaceful face that was currently absorbed with the English book in "his" hands while calmly flipping the page, and the hazelnut brown eyes that expressed curiousity and complete attention to the book. Overall, Hajime understood why girls liked Hashimoto Seijun. The person was beautiful, they seemed smart, and they look like they'll be a perfect boyfriend than his trash of a childhood friend.

Then Oikawa had to say that Hashimoto Seijun was a girl crossdressing as a man. Obviously, Hajime's mouth quickly hangs open and he re-checks Hashimoto again. Hashimoto Seijun did not seem to be a girl.

Hajime narrowed his eyes and decided to look at the crossdresser's body, albeit embarrassed, and finds that the body didn't seem too wide but it wasn't too thin as well. Hajime's eyes went to Hashimoto's chest. It was flat. At the right timing, Hashimoto had to stand up and immediately, Hajime sees the crossdresser's height and deems her taller than most girls but still shorter than most boys. Hajime was certain that he was taller than her.

Hajime stops inspecting her appearance and goes to observe the way she moves. Hashimoto walks with grace and dignity with a dash of a respectful and mature aura. She walks properly, not trying to take too much space yet not making herself smaller. She eyes her way and pays no mind to the girls ogling at her as if they've seen an angel descend in front of them. Hashimoto Seijun seemed so cool, at least in Hajime's eyes.

Hajime's first impression of Hashimoto Seijun is a person worthy of respect even though Hajime doesn't know why Hashimoto has to crossdress.

* * *

Hajime changes his opinion of Hashimoto Seijun when he spots her talking to a bunch of girls.

He views the crossdresser with interest and catches her smirking and flirtatiously tucking one girl's strand of hair behind the girl's ears as she blushes furiously. Hashimoto chuckles at the reaction and pats the girl while the other female students whine in jealousy. The crossdresser suddenly fixes her tie then checks her watch. She bites her lip before glancing at the girls and bidding goodbye, grinning happily as she walks away.

Hajime feels his respect for the crossdresser dwindle from a hundred percent to a mere one point five percent. He recalls Oikawa and realizes that both of them are similar to each other. Hajime frowns and goes to his classroom.

Hajime's second opinion of Hashimoto Seijun turns to a person who's similar to his trashy childhood friend.

* * *

Hashimoto Seijun was calmly arguing with a man taller than her when Hajime decided to change his opinion of her once again.

Hajime watched quietly as Hashimoto raise her eyebrow at the man in front of her. She was shaking her head disapprovingly when a man says something about her still being a girl and thus, makes her weaker than him. The crossdresser's expression darkens and she clicks her tongue thrice before glaring at the man dangerously. Hashimoto clenches her jaw and stretches her arms.

The crowd grows and Hajime stares at the crossdresser curiously. Hashimoto seemed manly at the moment.

Hashimoto then says something to the man that instantly makes him angry. The man launces forward to Hashimoto, intending to punch the smirking girl but fails when Hashimoto grabs his stretched arm, yanks him by the collar and pushes him on the ground with strong force.

The man yelps in pain and Hashimoto pushes the man on the ground more all the while scoffing.

"What a brave dog! You're barking at the wrong tree, you know? Never do the same mistake again, unless you want a broken rib bone, got it?" Hajime hears Hashimoto lightly say as she smiles innocently as if she isn't holding a man down.

Hashimoto stands up and rubs her shoulder. She sighs and accidentally sees Hajime. They stare at each other until Hashimoto grins and waves at the boy. Hajime recoils and awkwardly waves back.

That day, a badass crossdresser was Hajime's third impression of Hashimoto Seijun.

* * *

He was slightly getting worried by how many times he kept seeing Hashimoto Seijun. Hajime questioned himself while walking to the library. He arrives the library and once he opens the door, he's faced to face with a certain crossdresser.

Hashimoto slightly tilts her head to the right before grinning. "Iwaizumi-san, a third year student and the vice captain of the volleyball club. Nice to meet you! Do you know me?" The crossdresser enthusiastically says while closing the door behind her.

Hajime stands in shock before faking a cough and answering the crossdresser's question. "Yeah. I know you."

Hashimoto smiles brightly and claps. "That's great! I've seen you play, you were so cool! I don't play volleyball but you were awesome on the court! Please keep up the goodwork, senpai!"

She suddenly bows, surprising Hajime, before standing properly and fixing her male uniform. She waves goodbye and walks away.

Somehow, Hajime changed his opinion of Hashimoto and thought of her as something similar to an excitable puppy. Hajime gulps and realizes that he's confused about Hashimoto.

* * *

After that little meeting with Hashimoto; Hajime's life changed. Whenever he crosses path with the crossdresser, she happily waves at him and out of kindness, he waves back lamely.

Hashimoto sometimes approaches Hajime and makes small talk about school or about any event that seemed interesting. Hajime becomes even more confused at Hashimoto Seijun's action and tries to decipher her actions but fails to find an answer so he gives up until he finally gets used to Hashimoto's interference with his daily life.

Hajime notices that while Hashimoto flirts with other girls, she gives charming smiles to anyone, she helps anyone, laughs with anyone, and talks to anyone. Hashimoto Seijun gets along with everyone.

But that doesn't mean that Hashimoto is friends with everyone. Getting along and being friends are two different things after all.

One day, on the way home, Hajime sees Hashimoto sitting alone, staring at the orange sky peacefully. She sighs and her serene expression shifts into a more sad one making her seem lonely.

Hajime calls out to her and with a surprised face, Hashimoto whips her head towards her senior and smiles kindly. A smile that's different from the usual, charming grin she gives to others. The type of smile that shows sincerity and warmth.

Somehow, Hajime feels his confusion dissolve. He couldn't understand and grasp the person called Hashimoto Seijun but he was fine with that. He accepted not understanding the crossdresser. She was different but at the same time similar from all things he knew from before.

Hajime smiled at Hashimoto and waved at her. How many times has he changed his opinion about the crossdresser? Four? Five? Yeah, it's five.

Hajime's fifth impression of Hashimoto Seijun was her being a completely new type of person that had a new personality that he couldn't recognize.

Hajime had to change his opinion of Hashimoto Seijun five times and he still couldn't get a clear answer of her personality.

He wouldn't try to figure it out though. He'll just let things flow unstrained and unexpected. Nothing bad will happen if he lets that happen, anyway.

Hajime heaved a sigh. He asks himself, does that make sense?

* * *

A/N:

THIS IS A NEW FIC!

I'm ambitious for creating a second fic while writing something but I wanted to write something that's more... should I say realistic?

BTW, this is my first on writing a non-fantasy ff so don't expect much ~crosses fingers~

Don't think too much about the plot and try to just accept it as it is, I like unique plots so this story makes me write happily :))

See you then~~ Enjoy


	2. Unfair

Hajime sighed for the third time.

The books on his desks piled up and he was starting to get stressed out. Curse college entrance exams, Mathematics, and Science. They were a complete pain in the ass.

Hajime rubbed his temple before deciding to stand up. He stretched his arms and legs before going to his window to open it. Once it was open, he felt the cold evening air brush his cheeks and instantly, Hajime relaxed.

He listened to the noisy crickets and the soft whistle of the wind. The arrival of winter made the leaves drop and the ambience cold. Hajime can't say he doesn't like it.

The man closed his eyes to rest. Everything was calm and serene and the night seemed perfect for a relaxing evening.

Out of the blue, Hajime hears a soft ring that's similar to a bell. He opens his eyes to check what it is. He didn't mind the soft ringing, he's just curious about the source of the sound. Hajime thought that the bell was fitting with the whole ambience of the evening.

If only… he didn't see his crossdressing junior looking up on him.

There she was, Hashimoto Seijun smiling happily at Hajime while waving her hands enthusiastically.

"Hey, Iwaizumi-san! Woah! You live here? You're pretty close to my home!" Hashimoto ranted excitedly while balancing on her blue bicycle. Hajime spotted a bell on Hashimoto's bicycle and instantly, he regretted opening his eyes.

Hajime waved back at Hashimoto, much to her joy, before asking her a question. "It's late at night already. What are you doing outside?"

"This is just my habit. I like to ride my bike at night 'cause it's so cold!" Hashimoto placed both of her hands near her mouth as if doing so would make her voice louder.

Hajime simply nodded.

"Don't stay out too late. Go home." He advised the crossdresser. Hajime isn't worried that Hashimoto would be in danger, he knows that she can handle herself. The only thing that makes Hajime uneasy is the fact that it's 11:28 PM and somehow, Hashimoto is still outside, riding her bicycle like it's 10 o'clock in the morning and the sun is shining in the right way while the weather is in a fine state.

Hajime is not amused.

"I don't want to. I need to go to our school." Hashimoto disobeyed with no hesitation. Hashimoto better be glad that Hajime's patience is long after years of dealing with Oikawa.

"How about you go to your house instead and sleep?" Hajime responds.

"I'm not sleepy." Hashimoto replies.

"Hashimoto, you're acting childish."

"Iwaizumi-san, you're acting adult-ish."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"You don't make sense!"

"How the hell is that possible? I'm just telling you to go home!"

"Eh? So Iwaizumi-san cares about me then?"

Hajime doesn't speak after that. He just feels his face grow hot and he looks at the sky, possibly praying to the gods that he doesn't give in to the urge to throw a book at Hashimoto's smug face.

Hajime massages his temples once again before glaring at the crossdresser. Suddenly, he noticed that Hashimoto was wearing a pastel pink hoodie that seemed kind of big for her and black jeans. She was also wearing her black converse high. Hajime observed Hashimoto's hair and realized that it wasn't tied in the usual way.

The usual way would be for Hashimoto to tie her hair so she can look like a pretty man. Yet today, Hashimoto tied her hair messily with long strands of her auburn brown hair falling to frame her face. Somehow… Hajime thought that Hashimoto looked slightly feminine currently.

"Iwaizumi-san?"

Hajime hears the crossdresser call out to him and he instantly snaps back to reality and focuses on what he's about to say to her. Hajime clicks his tongue when he forgets what he'll say to Hashimoto.

"Just go home Hashimoto. It's late." Hajime says tiredly.

"I wouldn't." Hashimoto stubbornly refuses again.

Hajime was about to say something when Hashimoto spoke again.

"If you want me to go home… please agree to help me with my problem!" Hashimoto bows out of nowhere and Hajime feels his eyebrows furrow. "What" was what the only word he can muster before Hashimoto speaks again.

"Help me act and dress like a girl!" Hashimoto exclaims and Hajime winces. He remembers his family members who's probably sleeping. He then grows conscious of the noise he's making. He tells the cross-dressing girl to wait outside and quickly, he runs down the stairs to the outside of his house were Hashimoto was. Hajime approached Hashimoto with annoyance and curiosity.

Once he was near the crossdresser, he finally knew that he was higher than Hashimoto for two or three inches. Hajime ignores their height difference for now and stares at the girl in front of him.

"Tell me what it is then go home." Hajime sternly tells her. Hashimoto only nods before gulping. She was obviously nervous as seen from her gestures. She keeps fixing her hair and looking at anything but him. Hajime realized how boyish Hashimoto actually is, from her looks to her movement even to her gestures. She was boyish, as if she was cross-dressing for years. In fact, Hashimoto exudes a youthful but boyish vibe that doesn't fail to fool most girls.

"The truth is…" Hashimoto starts. "I really want to act and dress like a girl."

Hajime's breathing hitches. He stares at Hashimoto with a neutral expression making Hashimoto groan and cover half of her face. "Quit staring!" she hits Hajime's right arm and turns away.

Hajime stands shocked by the sudden shift of personality. He doesn't know how to react so he just fakes a cough. Immediately, Hashimoto faces Hajime with a straight face.

"I'm serious! It's been four years since I wore female clothes in public. I realized that I need to do something about it." Hashimoto explains.

Four years of presenting herself as a man. Hajime can't believe that Hashimoto has done something like that. He thought that she was interested with women so he didn't mind her wearing male clothes but now that he knows Hashimoto wants to dress and act as a girl, Hajime wonders why Hashimoto crossdressed as a man in the first place.

Hajime looked at Hashimoto for a whole minute before speaking. "Wh-why are you asking me? I'm not good with things like that."

Hashimoto simply smiled at her senior. She sighed before answering Hajime's question. "You remind me of my brother."

Hajime saw a shift in Hashimoto's expression. A face that expresses melancholy and nostalgia. Hajime begins to wonder what causes Hashimoto to make a face like that but he doesn't dare to ask her. They were not that close after all.

"Iwaizumi-san? Would you help me?" Hashimoto asks, her face expressing pure and sincere hope.

If only Hajime wouldn't surely feel bad for crushing someone's hope easily, then maybe he could've shook his head and refused to help the crossdresser. Yet here he is, feeling bad for the girl who presented herself as a man for four years for some unknown reason that Hajime's curious of. So in an utter defeat, Hajime sighs.

"Fine… I'll help you... even if I don't know anything about dressing and acting as a girl." Hajime mutters bitterly.

"Don't worry! I just need you to help me with presenting myself as a lady not with guiding me to be a lady. I already know that!" Hashimoto's sincere expression changed into an enthusiastic one. Hajime can't help but feel impressed by how fast Hashimoto's expression changes.

"Yeah, okay. I get it. Go home now, we'll talk about this tommorow at school." Hajime pushes Hashimoto away from his house, eager to make her go home.

"Thanks, Iwaizumi-san! You're so cool! But of course, I'm cooler so I guess... you're almost as cool as me?"

Hajime hits Hashimoto in her left arm. "Shut up and go home! Damn junior." he mutters angrily.

"You're like my dad when he's angry at my brother!" Hashimoto teases while laughing heartily. Hajime glares at her. "What was that?"

Hashimoto curses under her breath and quickly rides her bike away from Hajime. "Stop getting angry, you'll get older early Iwaizumi-san! See you!" Hashimoto waves her hand as she pedals away from the Iwaizumi residence leaving Hajime to rethink all of his mistakes.

Hajime groans and shakes his head before heading inside his home. He'll just think about all of his new problems tomorrow.

Hajime tiredly walks to his bedroom, silently closing the door behind him. He glances at the books piling up on his desk before deciding to just sleep his stress away but he notices the window open so he quickly closes it and plops on his bed.

Hajime closes his eyes and heaves a sigh. He recalls Hashimoto's hopeful face. Hajime was sure that only one word can describe it: Unfair


	3. Begin

Hajime sat quietly with Hashimoto, who was sitting silently as well.

Hajime asked himself again for the third time; why is he here?

Then he remembers agreeing with Hashimoto about making her more feminine. He doesn't really know why he agreed, maybe it was Hashimoto's pleading eyes or maybe it's because he was too tired to care. Whatever the reason was, he was still in front of Hashimoto.

Hajime sighs. He decides that he has to talk to Hashimoto about this. Hajime stares at the crossdresser in front of her and sees her looking at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Umm… I don't really know what I should do… shouldn't you be the one thinking of something?" Hashimoto says unsurely. Her words dripping with confusion.

The senior's sudden straight-faced expression made Hashimoto gulp.

Hajime stops himself from clicking his tongue and thinks about Hashimoto's problem. He observes her and notices her composture. Hashimoto was currently sitting with legs spread apart and her right hand scratching her chin. Suddenly, Hashimoto fixes her tied hair and parts her hair properly while biting her lip. After fixing her hair, she puts her right hand in her pocket before fixing her tie.

Everything she does seems attractive to ladies, Hajime thought.

He felt his eyes twitching. He finally realized that Hashimoto isn't doing all those flirty thing to the ladies purposely. Her actions were all pure and natural. Hashimoto did it without noticing it and it's probably because of an influence.

"Where did you learn to act like a man?" Hajime asked straightly. He waited patiently for Hashimoto's response.

"My brother and… from the male idols." Hashimoto spoke shyly, her cheeks painted with pink.

Hajime only nodded before an idea popped in his head. He stands up and tells Hashimoto to stand up as well. Hajime then starts walking making Hashimoto more confused.

"Where are we going?" Hashimoto asks curiosly.

"To the mall." Hajime answers quickly.

Hashimoto's eyes widen and she runs to her senior's side. "Why?" she asks.

"You can't dress in front of many people, right? If that's the case, we'll just have to make you wear feminine clothes and walk around the mall." Hajime smiles at his idea, proud of his new found solution. He glances at Hashimoto to see her reaction only to be faced with a fearful expression.

Hajime opened his mouth to say something but he stops himself and observes Hashimoto. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth slightly ajar. After seconds of staying like that, Hashimoto gulps and nods, albeit fearfully.

"Are you alright? You look pale?" Hajime comments on the crossdresser's reaction.

"I'm just… surprised. Do I really have to do that?" Hashimoto smiles but her eyes doesn't seem happy.

Hajime thought about his words, trying to find what he said wrong but found none. He stares at Hashimoto questionly but Hashimoto just chuckles lightly and dismisses him before continuing to walk.

Hajime's curiosity seems to rise but he ignores his thirst for information when Hashimoto starts telling him about the girls she talked to earlier. Hajime listened and commented at the girl's story.

The two walked in peace. The wind was fairly strong and sky was painted with warm hues. The path to the nearest mall wasn't near at all but the two didn't complain. They talked calmly with Hashimoto's occasional cheery laugh that turns into some pig-like snort after telling a joke.

When they finally arrived at the mall, Hajime noticed Hashimoto's sudden silence. He wasnted to ask her sonething but he bites his tongue and waits patiently.

The silence surrounded the two students until they arrive at a retail store that sells clothes for both male and female. Hajime entered without hesitation. He looks back to Hashimoto and spots her frozen in the entrance.

Hashimoto clenched her fist. She felt herself starting to sweat and her heart beginning to beat faster. Time seemed to be slow and the door to the retail store appeared as a huge mouth, waiting for her to enter thoughtlessly and swallow her without warning.

Hashimoto breathed heavily. She can't walk another step, if she did, she'll trip and fall. So the crossdresser stood in silence and nervousness. Her eyes staring at what's inside the store.

Out of the blue, Hajime walked towards her. This was enough to snap her back to reality. Hashimoto instantly composed herself and acted fine. Nobody must know that she's scared of a retail store.

Hashimoto smiles and walks inside the store but her knees was feeling weak and her hands was slightly shaking.

"Choose what you want to wear." Hajime says without knowledge of her nervousness. But Hashimoto felt thankful for his dense nature, it made her feel like everything's fine.

Hashimoto placed her attention to the clothes almost everywhere the store. She sighed deeply before choosing a white t-shirt that seemed to fit her and a denim blue high-waist skirt. She showed her clothes to Hajime.

The older student inspected it and Hashimoto noticed his expression change. Hashimoto asks her senior. "Is it bad?"

Hajime stares at her and responds "No, you should wear it." The senior gives a small smile that doesn't comfort Hashimoto at all.

"Do I have to show it to you?" Hashimoto asks.

"Obviously. You'll walk home while wearing that after all." Hajime replies.

Hashimoto curses underneath her breath. She covers her face with one hand before slapping herself, shocking Iwaizumi and the other passerby. Hashimoto huffs in determination and licks her lips. She inhales and exhales repeatedly, trying to calm herself.

Hajime stared at her weirdly. He glances at the other people inside the store and cringes. Hashimoto's weird acts made people look at both of them.

"Okay! Let's do this! Fighting!" Hashimoto abruptly exclaims making Hajime cover his face in embarrassment. Hashimoto ignored him and walked inside the fitting room.

Hajime watches as Hashimoto stands inside the fitting room without closing the door. He looked at the crossdresser and she glanced back. They stared at each other.

"Aren't you going in?" Hashimoto asks.

Hajime's mouth hangs open. He couldn't believe what his junior said so he fakes a cough.

"Sooo…" Hashimoto says while avoiding Hajime's eyes and blushing madly.

"Oh my god." Hajime mutters before turning back on Hashimoto and face-palming. He pinched his nose and faced Hashimoto, both of them still blushing.

"What… where did you get that idea?" Hajime questions.

"You said that I have to show it to you. You said 'obviously' when I asked you so I thought…" The crossdresser answered.

"I meant for you to show it to me after you finished wearing it!" Hajime exclaims. Hashimoto blushes even more.

"When I'm finished wearing it… then I'll be wearing nothi — "

"Stop thinking weird thoughts and wear the clothes!" Hajime cuts Hashimoto's sentence. He has a feeling he knows what she'll say next so to avoid further embarrassment, he cut her sentence off.

Hashimoto finally closed the door and Hajime waited. After five minutes of waiting, Hashimoto was still inside. Hajime slowly approached the door and knocked. He asked her to be quick.

"I might be locked in here." Hashimoto speaks unsurely. Hajime's eyes twitches.

"What?" He says.

"I mean… I can't open the door." Hashimoto clarifies.

Hajime feels his sanity slowly starting to break. Why does unfortunate things always happen to him? Did he kill an emperor in his past life? Was he cursed? Did somebody wish him karma? Was the gods playing with his sanity? Those are the questions inside his mind.

Hajime just blinked. He sighed once again before pushing on the door. "I'm opening it!" Hajime shouts so Hashimoto can hear him. He pushes hard until he feels the door's slight shift from the inside.

"Holy crap! No! Don't open the door!" Hashimoto suddenly exclaims, shocking Hajime. He doesn't listen to the girl though and pushes the door even more.

"Iwaizumi-san, you pervert! Do you want to see me dressed as a girl that badly?!" Hashimoto screams and instantly, Hajime stops pushing.

"What the hell, Hashimoto? You're locked inside a fitting room, of course, I'll want you to get out! Stop thinking of something weird!" Hajime responds, infuriated before pushing the door once again.

"Iwaizumi-san, you better stop it! If you open this door, I'll gouge your eyes out!"

Hajime stops pushing.

Silence fell on both students. Nobody spoke until a lady coughed behind Hajime. He quickly bowed to the lady in apology and promised to get Hashimoto out and pay for her own clothes.

Once the lady was away, Hajime stood in front of the fitting room where Hashimoto resides.

"Sorry about that." Hajime hears Hashimoto.

"I've been feeling nervous ever since we entered the mall. My personality must've pissed you off." Hashimoto continued apologizing.

"I'm used to it. Oikawa's worse than you." Hajime jokingly responds. He checks at the time and sees it's already 5:43 in the evening.

"Hey, Hashimoto. I know you're nervous so… you shouldn't walk wearing female clothes right now. Maybe some other time. But for now, you have to show it to me." Hajime explains calmly.

Maybe tomorrow, he'll ask Hashimoto about her problem with wearing female clothes. If he can find out how it started then maybe he can fix it quickly.

"Hey." The sound of Hashimoto's hushed voice made Hajime put his attention to her. "Push the door open." Hashimoto said.

Hajime smiled after hearing that. He obeyed and shoved the door open with all his might and when it was finally open, Hajime stared at Hashimoto. He stood stunned.

Standing inside the fitting room, was Hashimoto Seijun but at the same time not really Hashimoto Seijun. Hajime felt like his eyes are deceiving him.

Hashimoto left her hair untied. Her chosen outfit fit her body that seemed normal for a sixteen year old girl. Her face was almost unrecognizable now, especially when instead of a charming and proud smile, a fearful frown was placed on her face.

Hajime gulped. It's as if Hashimoto truly detests being female, not just the female clothes but being a woman itself. Hajime felt a pang of guilt when he realized what he did early on.

He shouldn't have forced her.

"Change to your uniform. You look like crap." Hajime muttered. He turned back and walked outside the store.

Hajime really doesn't know what he's doing. He should be home by now and studying but instead he's here with a crossdresser that seems to have a phobia with being a lady.

Soon after that, Hashimoto came out of the store and the two walked in silence.

Hajime was now, no doubt, curious about Hashimoto but he couldn't ask, heck, he doesn't even know where to begin.

* * *

Hiii~~~ this author and this is the longest chapter I've written~~

I'm not really good with author's note so I don't know what to put here but if you guys have any suggestions or if you've seen a fault in my writing then please feel free to tell me~~~

Hope you enjoyed this


	4. Lost

Students glanced at the Hajime and Hashimoto but quickly looked away from them. Hashimoto smiled proudly at Hajime while winking at other female students who passed by. The vice-captain felt his jaws clenching.

Hashimoto's a girl so you can't punch hi-her, Hajime repeated on his mind while staring at the crossdresser who was currently complimenting a girl with a charming smile.

Hajime chuckled darkly.

He was supposed to eat his lunch but somehow, Hashimoto appeared out of nowhere and decided to ask Hajime to come along with her to the mall, again. Her reason? To help her dress as a lady and walk around in public as a woman and not a crossdressing female.

"How does she expect me to go with her when she flirts with other girl while talking to me? That little…" Hajime aggressively mumbled under his breath. He clicked his tongue and caught Hashimoto smirking at a lady and gesturing a finger heart at her.

Screw it, Hajime thought before approaching Hashimoto and smacking the crossdresser's head, not too hard but not too soft.

"Ouch! My hair!" Hashimoto gasped. She instantly fixed her hair and whined about how long she had to style her hair so she would look like a male student.

"Stop saying it took you hours to fix your hair! You just tie it then style your fringe easily! It just takes you five minutes to do that!" Hajime exclaimed angrily.

Hashimoto stares at her senior and smiles teasingly "Woah, you remember small details about me? That's so sweeeet!" Hashimoto pushes Hajime lightly.

Hajime blushes and covers his eyes before groaning. He curses at the crossdressing junior on his mind and decides to just go. So he walks away from Hashimoto.

"Go help yourself out. I'm busy." Hajime says while walking back to his classroom, glad that he denied to help Hashimoto. He hears the girl call out to him but he ignores it without hesitation.

Once Hajime entered his classroom, that was the only time a pang of guilt stroke him. He was tempted to go back to Hashimoto but he stops himself. He starts to think about the all the positive things that would happen if he goes to Hashimoto and notes all the negatives.

He shakes his head and ignores his guilt. Hajime walks back to his seat, confused. He tried to do his best to ignore the confusion but he fails to do it so he just groans.

Oikawa glances at him and approaches Hajime. "What's wrong, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa raises an eyebrow at his childhood friend and leans on Hajime's desk.

Hajime side-glances at Oikawa and remembers his friend's personality. He groans and shakes his head.

"She's like you and it's so annoying." Hajime complains. "How is that even possible? She's a girl yet she resembles you in so many ways! God, she's stressing me out and pissing me off!" He continues ranting.

Oikawa just eyes his friend "Who's 'she'?" He asks. "Hashimoto." Hajime answers.

The captain looks at Hajime. Stunned by what he heard, Oikawa rethinks about the reason why his friend is acting weird.

If he recalls, Hashimoto has been approaching his friend lately. Is that why Hajime's distressed?

Oikawa nods and clicks his tongue repeatedly. "Don't worry, Iwa-chan. I'll do something about Hashimoto Seijun. Leave it to your bestfriend." Oikawa grins cheekily before happily going back to his seat.

Hajime stares at him, confused.

* * *

Class ended and immediately, Oikawa bids goodbye to Hajime. He lets his flirty friend go before looking at the board. He sees his name written on the board, under the cleaners for the day, and without a word, he cleans the room.

It took him forty-six minutes to clean the whole classroom without anyone's help. Hajime glares at the name under his name while wiping a sweat on his forehead. His classmate decided to ditch cleaning duty leaving him cleaning the room alone.

Hajime puts all the cleaning tools on their respective places and grabs his bag. While cleaning, he decided to go talk to Hashimoto and help her. Somehow, he couldn't bear the idea of her trying an outfit alone and if she did suceed on wearing a female clothing, Hajime couldn't accept the idea of her walking alone in the mall, as a lady.

He rushes towards Hashimoto's classroom and once he was in front of her classroom, he stops and thinks. Hajime gulps and opens it. He hears voices and soft laughters from the classroom so he carefully inspects the room and spots two people inside.

Hashimoto and a blonde girl.

The crossdresser sits on chair while the blonde girl sat on a desk facing Hashimoto. Both were laughing heartily and their cheeks were dusted in pink. The crossdresser placed her hand to cover her mouth while laughing softly.

Hajime blinked and took a better look at her. While the curtain waved because of the wind, the evening sunlight entered the classroom filling it with orange. Hajime noticed that it suited Hashimoto's appearance then realized how well her auburn brown hair complimented her porcelain skin especially when her face was slightly flushed in pink.

Hashimoto slowly stopped laughing and a sincere smile appeared in return. The crossdresser accidentally glances at Hajime while smiling gently. She stares at him for a while, tempted to wave at him but instead, her smile drops and her eyes suddenly flickers with something similar to hurt. She turns her attention back to the blonde girl and smiles at her.

Hajime eyes Hashimoto, confused. What was that?

He wants to walk up to her but he stops himself. Something tells him that he shouldn't go near her and it's most likely Hashimoto's eyes that's telling him that.

The next day, Hajime walk to his school and along the way, he recalls always meeting Hashimoto at the koi pond near Aoba Johsai. He feels a small rush of excitement enter his system but he remains calm and walks to the koi pond.

He sees a person wearing a similar uniform while taking a picture of the koi pond. Hajime gives a small smile and approaches the person.

"Hashimoto!" Hajime calls out to her, causing Hashimoto to stop taking pictures. She faces her senior and grins, only to drop her smile again and stare at Hajime emotionless.

Hajime's eyebrows furrows "What is it?" he asks. Hashimoto shakes her head before bowing to Hajime and walking away.

Hajime stands in shock.

There is only one time that Hashimoto Seijun bowed to Hajime and that was her first meeting with Hajime, after that she never bowed to him anymore.

The vice-captain gazes at the female crossdresser and calls out to her but she doesn't look back nor does she stop. Hajime feels offended.

He thinks about Hashimoto and guesses that maybe, she's not in a good mood today. Hajime nods and lets Hashimoto have space for the day. He decides to talk to her later.

So he continues walking to his school. He goes to his classroom, sees Oikawa flirting with his female classmates, hits Oikawa to stop him from flirting, listens to the teachers attentively, eats his food at recess, continues studying, eats his lunch, and proceeds to study hard.

Classes finally ends but Hajime realizes that the day passed by without talking to Hashimoto. Something that seemed strange when Hashimoto always went to talk to Hajime every lunch and asked him questions about her previous lessons.

Hajime, grabs his bag, tells Oikawa to go home first before exiting the classroom. He rushes towards Hashimoto's class and bumps on other students on the way.

Once he stands in front of the door to the crossdresser's classroom, he opens it without hesitation and goes face to face with a familiar girl. Hajime stares at her and observes her blonde hair then he guesses that she was Hashimoto's companion yesterday after school.

Hajime hears a cough coming from the blonde girl so he looks at her and slightly blushes.

"Sorry…" Hajime mutters embarrassingly. "Is Hashimoto Seijun here?" He asks shyly.

The blonde girl stares at him sharply. Hajime slightly backs off and avoids her eyes. Something in her screams danger.

"What do you want with her?" The girl suddenly speaks.

Hajime thinks before answering "I want to… talk to her."

Hajime watched as the girl observed him. He felt like he was being judged but he didn't say anything. He feared that he might say something upsetting. Suddenly, the girl smiled at him sweetly, devoid of anything evil.

"I'll call her for you, wait here." The girl told Hajime before shouting the crossdresser's last name.

Hajime sighed deeply. He didn't know what her relationship with Hashimoto is but he what he does know is that he needs to avoid her no matter what the situation is.

Hajime observed Hashimoto's classmates and saw that no one minded Hashimoto crossdressing. His eyes roamed around the classroom until he finally saw the crossdresser conversing with the blonde girl before going to him.

Hashimoto had a straight-face as she walked towards Hajime. When she was finally an arm away from Hajime, she spoke "Let's talk somewhere less crowded."

Hajime simply agreed and followed the crossdresser without hesitation.

They went to the rooftop silently and awkwardly. Hajime's suspicion rised. Hashimoto wasn't speaking nor was she smiling. This unnerved Hajime and he wanted to get down to the whole business and solve whatever the problem is yet he remained quiet and composed.

Once they were at the rooftop, Hashimoto closed the door and leaned on it with her hands inside her pocket.

Hajime felt his heart beat faster. He gulped nervously as he remembers all the anime that shows girls confessing at the rooftop. He glances at Hashimoto and sees her looking down.

Hashimoto abruptly raises her head and the two accidentally looks at each other.

Hajime takes note of her solemn expression. His nervousness remains but the heat on his face disappears, only to be switched by a worried look.

"Listen, Iwaizumi-san… you don't have to force yourself." Hashimoto speaks.

Hajime breathes in and out. He mutters a soft "what" while staring at the crossdresser. He suddenly hears a chuckle from her.

"Oikawa-san told me that I'm stressing you out and that it's pissing you off."

Hajime's breathing hitches and he recalls telling Oikawa the exact same words that Hashimoto told him. He grits his teeth, mad at his friend for telling Hashimoto his distress.

"If it's making you more stressed, then you should say 'no', in fact, I've realized that I'm being unfair." Hashimoto continues to speak.

"What do you mean?" Hajime mutters.

"I mean… You help me and I gain something but you don't. You're exerting effort knowing that it wouldn't give you anything in return and I take your help not giving you anything for your efforts so I think that's unfair... I'm unfair."

Hajime blinks. Then he blinks again. Then he laughs.

Hashimoto stares at her senior questionly. "Wha-why are you laughing?! I'm serious!" she exclaims.

Hajime ignores her and continues laughing until he calms down and decides to speak.

"Oikawa's a piece of crap so don't listen to him, okay?" Hajime says smiling.

Hashimoto frowns and shakes her head. "I don't think you understand."

Hajime stops smiling and listens to what Hashimoto will say.

"It's not what he said but the impact it had on me, the realization that dawned on me when he said that I'm stressing you out, and the guilt that came afterwards. I'm not doing you any good but you didn't avoid me so Oikawa-san was being a good friend by telling me that I was putting you in stress and I finally realized that I was being too clingy to you just by because you reminded me of my brother! Don't you think that's wrong?"

Hashimoto breathes heavily after ranting without stopping. Hajime was taken aback by her sudden outburst and forgot how to speak at the moment.

Hashimoto gulps and sighs. She gives a sad smile to Hajime and speaks again.

"I'm sorry for not realizing it earlier. Thank you for trying to help me and being kind to me… I really appreciate it. You should stop helping me now, my sister will take care of me. I'll still be your friend though so… this isn't a goodbye! It's just an apology." Hashimoto smiles and sighs before looking at the sky above.

"See you then." She said calmly as she gripped the doorknob and opened it before walking away, leaving Hajime alone on the rooftop.

Hajime slowly but surely took in all of Hashimoto's words, each of it adds more sense on why she was avoiding him. Yet despite understanding Hashimoto's reasons on avoiding him, why does Hajime still feel lost?

* * *

A/N:

I'm here~~~

This story doesn't end here, don't worry. I always had a knack for my characters ranting out their problems so be ready for Seijun ranting her problems at Iwa-chan in the near future chapters

By the way

Okay then, hope you enjoyed Iwa-chan's suffering for the day. Please read the next one if you want Iwa-chan to suffer more~~


	5. Run

Tiredly, Hajime plopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Hashimoto's words kept repeating in his mind and while he wasn't guilty for what he's done, he feels somewhat… sad.

"Ugh! Why am I like this?" Hajime roughly scratched his hair. He glared at the ceiling and sighed. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Oikawa!"

Oikawa glanced at Hajime weirdly. Most of the time, it's him approaching Hajime so this came as a shock.

"You little!" Hajime glared at Oikawa. Once he was in front off his best friend, he clenched his fist.

"Why did you tell Hashimoto that I'm stressed because of her? Do you know what happened because of what you did?!" Hajime waited for a response but all he got was a stunned look from his friend.

"Stop looking at me like that and answer me." Hajime said while slapping Oikawa on the arm.

"Ah! Quit it, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa yelped "Why are you acting like that? Why do you even care about that crossdresser? Do you…"

Hajime stared at Oikawa. He can tell that Oikawa was thinking of something different from his thoughts again.

"Do you like Hashimoto Seijun?"

Hajime quickly gave a grim look at Oikawa "What?" he muttered darkly. It successfully sent chills on Oikawa's spine making him automatically run but Hajime grabbed Oikawa's collar.

"Iwa-chan, I'm sorry! I wanted to help you so don't get angry at me!" Oikawa kneeled and begged at the angry man. Somehow, Hajime thought about what Hashimoto told him so he lets go of Oikawa's collar.

He sighs.

"You better fix this." Hajime says tiredly.

"Girls don't like it when boys make other people apologize for their mistake."

Hajime stopped when Oikawa said that. His mind suddenly paused for a second before panicking. "Why?" Hajime muttered his thought.

"Girls think it's cowardly when boys do that." Oikawa answers.

Hajime stares at nothing. He suddenly feels empty. If girls don't like it then does that mean… he has to be the one apologizing?

"Ugh! Why are girls like that?!" he groans "Can't you just apologize to her?" Hajime adds.

"I can but she'll think you're a coward if I'm the one who'll apologize." Oikawa responds.

Hajime puts his hands to his face and groans even more. He has no choice then, he'll apologize.

* * *

Currently, Hajime's standing in front of Hashimoto's classroom. He creates a conflict in his head whether he'll open the door or not. Hajime breathes deeply and opens the door bravely only to be faced by a blonde girl. Again.

His mind does a little warning sign and he can almost hear a voice saying danger repeatedly. Hajime gulps nervously

"It's you again." The girl speaks first.

Hajime nods lamely and avoids the girl's gaze.

"Do you need to talk to nee-san?" she says. Hajime finally looks at her after what she said. Hajime stands confused. He doesn't know her sister though.

"My sister? Hashimoto Seijun? Didn't she tell you that?" the girl explains making Hajime nod in understanding.

"So this is her sister? But why are they on the same year? Are they twins?" Hajime asks himself. He stares at the girl and notices that Hashimoto and the girl in front of him doesn't have any similarities.

"We don't look like we're siblings, don't we? It's because I'm adopted." She smiles "By the way, my name's Hashimoto Yuno. It's nice to meet you." Hashimoto Yuno says.

Hajime shakes hands with Yuno. He mutter a silent nice to meet you too before letting her hands go.

"Hey…" Yuno says. "Did you know… my sister went home sad yesterday?" All of a sudden, her face darkens and Hajime walks back. He mumbles a little "oh crap" in his head and gulps once again.

"That's why!" Hajime shouts accidentally making people look at him. "Are you shouting at me?" Yuno asks threateningly and Hajime shakes his head furiously while saying "no" repeatedly.

"I'm here to apologize to Hashimoto." Hajime continues speaking.

"You're here to apologize to me?" Yuno replies.

"To Hashimoto Seijun." Hajime clarifies.

Yuno nods and smiles. She leans back on the doorway and calls for her sister. Once she called her sister, she stares at Hajime and makes an "I'm watching you" gesture before smirking and walking away.

Hajime feels threatened.

He patiently waits for Hashimoto and feels his heartbeat fasten. Hajime clicks his tongue and glances at the classroom. He catches a glimpse of Hashimoto walking towards him so he straightens up.

When Hashimoto was in front of him, he gets a mental block.

Hashimoto stares at him before smiling and waving at him "Hello!" she says happily. "Let's talk somewhere quiet." She adds.

Hajime awkwardly nods and follows Hashimoto like a small duckling.

They were finally outside the school when suddenly Hashimoto sighs. She faces Hajime quickly and crosses her arms. "Why are you here? Didn't I get angry at you yesterday?"

Hajime sighs and looks on the ground. Out of the blue, he hears a small laugh that sounds feminine so he quickly glances at Hashimoto.

"I'm joking! Lol, Iwaizumi-san can't read between the lines!" Hashimoto laughs and claps her hands like an entertained seal.

Hajime groans and rubs his neck. "You looked serious so obviously, I'll feel awkward!" Hajime stomps one foot and observes the laughing crossdresser. While observing her, he can't help but smile as well.

"Sorry about yesterday." Hajime starts talking. "I was just exaggerating when I told Oikawa that you stress me out so I apologize." He sincerely said.

Hashimoto stares at the senior student in front of her. She feels her face smile grows so she quickly approaches Hajime and pushes him jokingly.

"You did nothing wrong! Stop apologizing!" Hashimoto says while slapping Hajime on the shoulder again and again.

Hajime gives a small "ow" each time Hashimoto hits him on his shoulder. He doesn't talk for a while but when Hashimoto's hits gets stronger he pushes Hashimoto away.

The two looks at each other surprised. Then, Hashimoto pushes Hajime again. "Did you just push me? How dare you?"

Hajime pushes Hashimoto as well "I'm older than you." He adds.

Somehow, the two start pushing each other yet both of them has a smile on their faces.

Incidentally, Oikawa sees the two pushing each other and stares at them weirdly. "What the hell is wrong with those two?" Oikawa mutters.

"Hey you two! Are you two fighting?" Oikawa yells at the two making both of them stare at him. Oikawa approaches the two and observes his friend and the crossdresser.

"Are you two fine now?" Oikawa asks.

"What are you talking about? We're cool yesterday." Hashimoto informs.

"What? I though you were angry at me?" Hajime gives a confused look at the crossdresser.

"I can't be angry when I'm at fault." Hashimoto responds.

"Wait, so Iwa-chan got angry at me for nothing?" Oikawa butted in.

"I guess?" Hashimoto tilted her head. This made Oikawa glance at the two before groaning. He gazed at Hashimoto and walked towards her.

"You made Iwa-chan get angry at me, do you know that?" Oikawa grabbed Hashimoto's shoulder but somehow, he trips and pushes Hashimoto on the wall.

The three students, too stunned to move, stays silent. Oikawa and Hashimoto stares at each other while Hajime just looks at them.

"What the fuck?! Hey, you two! Don't touch my sister or I'll rip your balls off!"

The three suddenly looks at the uninvited visitor. Hashimoto and Hajime has their mouths hanging and Oikawa gulps.

"Yuno… this isn't real!" Hashimoto exclaims but quickly puts a hand to her mouth after realizing that she said something wrong. "I mean, this isn't what you think!" she corrects herself.

Yuno only clenches her fist and clicks her tongue. She glares at Oikawa and Hajime. Suddenly, she says "You sexual molester… you're dead!"

Hashimoto pushes Oikawa away and quickly runs to her sister. "I'm so sorry, you two. Can you please run away?" Hashimoto holds her sister tightly "She practices taekwondo so she can beat you if she wanted. Please go!" Hashimoto adds.

Needless to say, Hajime and Oikawa stared at each other and runs.

* * *

And this is the author's note!

I didn't update this because I almost lost the document for this story. You see, i bought a new phone and somehow, i placed this story's file on my old sd card not my new sd card so when i tried to find this story on my new phone, i couldn't find it. Then i forgot where i put my sd card but i found it underneath my flower vase. Yeah, i know, it's weird.

I just wanted to share that anyway~~~ new chapter's here so please enjoy it!


	6. Dead Leaves

Hajime inhaled desperately.

Hashimoto's sister was crazy. The fact that she chased him and Oikawa made Hajime think of what will happen to Hashimoto's future lover. Will Hashimoto Yuno chop her sister's lover in jealousy? Will she plan murder if Hashimoto's lover made her sister cry? Hajime couldn't help but feel bad for Hashimoto and her partner in the future.

"Seijunnie's sister is crazy. Can you believe it? She wanted to kill me? This face? Wow, who does she think she is?" Okawa ranted. His irritation, present in his voice.

"A black-belter in taekwondo." Hajime answered his friend's question. Oikawa just stared at Hajime. "How do you know? Seijunnie didn't say anything." Oikawa responded.

"I have a feeling she is and stop calling Hashimoto that. Why are you even giving her nicknames?" Hajime talked back while wiping his sweat. He leaned on his chair and grabbed his water bottle from his bag. He proceeds to drink it.

"Seijunnie told me to call her that."

Hajime suddenly chokes on his water. He coughs and lightly taps his chest. Once he's fine, Hajime sighs. "Ah, really? Good for you, you gained another friend." Hajime spoke sarcastically before drinking again. Oikawa noticed his friend's reaction and since he loves his best friend so much, he decides to poke fun at him, like what any man who loves his friends would do.

"You seem affected by the fact that Seijunnie made me call her that? Is there something I should know?" Oikawa made sure to emphasize on his nickname for Hashimoto. He smiled mischievously and waited for his friend's answer.

Hajime finished drinking his water bottle and slammed it in his desk. He slowly turns to Oikawa and sends a sharp look that quickly made Oikawa drop his smirk. Hajime gestured for his friend to go back to his seat with his eyes and immediately, Oikawa obeyed out of fear.

Hajime nods in satisfaction.

* * *

Lunch passed and instantly, Hajime made Oikawa follow him.

"Iwa-chan! Let's not do this! This is like committing suicide!" Oikawa whined but Hajime didn't pay any attention to him. He just continued to drag his friend by the collar. It stayed like that, with Oikawa's consistent whining, until they arrived at Hashimoto's classroom.

Hajime thought about his action and realized that it's now or never so he did what all had to do, he backed out.

"Iwa-chan, I told you already! That girl will kill us if she sees us again." Oikawa tried to persuade Hajime and honestly, even Hajime's trying to back out. Hajime groans and thinks hard.

"Are you trying to find Seijunnie?" A girl suddenly spoke so the two older students glanced at her. "I'm Seijunnie's classmate and she told me that if you waited for her, you should just go back to your classroom for today." The girl informed.

Hajime blinked. He wondered where Hashimoto is so he asked the girl. The girl gladly told him that Hashimoto was at the rooftop with her sister, Yuno.

At the mention of Yuno, Oikawa flinched and walked back but Hajime grabbed his necktie tightly and didn't let go of it. Hajime thanked the girl before proceeding to go to the rooftop.

"Iwa-chan... think properly. A girl who's a black-belter at Taekwondo is angry at us. She'll beat us up." Oikawa ranted but Hajime only nodded.

"Hashimoto's there. We can explain what actually happened if Hashimoto's with her." Hajime spoke. It's better to fix things early than let it stay misunderstood. Who knows what will happen if they didn't fix it, it may end up becoming a rumor and ruin his and Oikawa's image.

The two graduating student marched nervously at the rooftop. When they were finally there, the door was closed and they could hear noises from the other side. Hajime was about to open the door but Oikawa quickly blocked it.

"Iwa-chaaannn, I don't wanna die yet, or worse, ruin my face." Oikawa said. He was about to say something when he heard someone shout.

"This isn't as simple as that!"

The two senior students stopped. That was Yuno's voice, Hajime was sure of it. Oikawa gulped but he tried to listen carefully.

"You think, those six months of waiting for you to wake up didn't torture me? You think I didn't care since we weren't blood-related at all? You think, I thought 'we're not really sister so it's fine if she dies'? Well you're wrong! I cared! I waited because I cared and I wanted you to wake up because I'm your sister! I care that's why I'm letting you dress like a man and act like a man. Do you understand? I'm like this because I'm worried, I can't let that happen again that's why I'm like this. Do you understand now? Stop living recklessly and start helping me bring back who you really are!"

The two senior students stood, shocked by what they heard. Hajime clenched his fist and quickly pulled Oikawa by the collar. The two rushed to get away from the rooftop and ran to their classroom. The fact that they heard something serious made them feel restless and once they were at their room, the two stayed quiet.

"Why did you stop to listen?" Hajime asked.

"I didn't think it was that serious. I thought it was the small fights siblings make. You know, the fights that doesn't really last a day? Something like that..." Oikawa spoke in a hushed tone. Out of the blue, he pulls his chair near Hajime.

"'We're not really sisters so it's fine if she dies' as well as 'those six months of waiting' seemed reaaalllyyy... depressing. Don't you think so?" Oikawa raises an eyebrow. Hajime knows that he's childhood friend is interested in Hashimoto's personal life so he glares at him.

"Don't snoop on other's personal life unless you're involved." Hajime warned but Oikawa smirked and pushed his hair out of his vision. "I won't, but since you're close to Seijunnie... shouldn't you ask her about it?"

Hajime stops to think. He could ask her but at the same time, it wasn't like him to involve himself in other's life. Although he's helping Hashimoto with being a girl, he really doesn't want to ask her that but...

"I guess it would help to ask her." Hajime muttered and Oikawa smiles. "When will you ask her?" he asks and waits patiently for Hajime's answer.

"Today, after school ends. I'll visit her at her classroom." Hajime replies.

"I'll go with you then, Iwa-chan!"

After Oikawa spoke, the two only sat quietly and watched the tree and its falling dead leaves.

* * *

You should notice by now that the last word/s in a chapter is the title for the chapter. Isn't it clever?

Anyway, this chapter... it wasn't supposed to be like this, I don't know why but even in my other story, my intended plan ends up becoming unused and something else replaces them. Argh! This is the difficulties for a person wh can't make up their minds!

But today I created this chapter so please enjoy~~~ If you notice something wrong, please tell me :)


	7. Beautiful

"Is she there?"

"How can I see if you're blocking me?"

"Ah! I forgot, you're shorter than me."

"Get out."

Hajime pushed Oikawa away to see if Hashimoto was inside her classroom. He observed the room and saw that there were three girls crowding someone and instantly, Hajime knew that it was Hashimoto.

"Is Seijunnie really a girl?" Oikawa suddenly speaks. He watches Hashimoto converse with the three girls. "Iwa-chan... she's better at picking up girls than you." Oikawa throws a statement at Hajime. The shorter man only clenches his fist before speaking "Just shut up, would you?"

The two kept quiet and watched Hashimoto until the three girls bid goodbye and left the crossdresser alone. Once Hashimoto is alone, she leans back on her chair and looks at the window. Hajime feels irked by her action so he narrows his eyes at her.

"Is she..." Hajime muttered. He eyed the crossdresser and saw her brushing her fringe away from her face. It finally made sense to Hajime what Hashimoto was doing. "She knows I'm here, that's why she's acting like that." Hajime says.

"Like what? Like a model?" Oikawa asks for clarification and Hajime hums in response.

Hajime sighs before entering the room and walking towards Hashimoto. The girl notices him and smiles. Hajime grabs a chair and pulls it so he can sit in front of Hashimoto. Oikawa follows and grabs a chair as well and sits beside the crossdresser.

"You should teach Iwa-chan how to get girls." Oikawa suggest earning him a kick from Hajime. Hashimoto snickers at their comedic act. "Why are you two here?" she asks.

Hajime stares at her for a second before looking down on the ground. He thinks about his question and decides to just tell her the truth.

"We accidentally over-heard you and your sister fighting at the rooftop."

Hashimoto stared at the two with her arms crossed. She clicks her tongue thrice then gasps. "What should I do? Two men heard me and my sister's fight." Hashimoto covered her mouth and Hajime as well as Oikawa couldn't help but think that the crossdresser was joking.

"Stop joking. We heard something serious. Aren't you worried?" Hajime tapped the table in front of him while waiting for the answer.

"I'm not worried if it's you two besides you should know that I practiced judo a year after waking up from that six months sleep." Hashimoto informs. "I'm a black-belter at judo. Don't do anything I would hate." She adds before winking at the two.

The two male students gulp. They made an unspoken rule not to mess with the Hashimoto siblings. After that, silence invaded the room. Fortunately, Oikawa was there to speak.

"Why did you sleep for six months?" Oikawa asked while staring at Hashimoto whose elbows were at the table and her chin placed on her palm. She side-glances at Oikawa and smirks.

"You need to earn at least ten thousand friendship points to unlock this route." Hashimoto taps her index finger at the table while smirking. She suddenly starts humming a song while tapping her fingers to the beat.

Hajime smiled at Hashimoto's antics and stares at Oikawa. He sees his friend stunned and mouth slightly ajar. Hajime shakes his head in amusement. "Why are you looking at her like that Trashykawa?" Hajime asks teasingly.

Oikawa glances at his childhood friend. "Seijunnie is... woah... are you really a lady, Seijunnie?" Oikawa questions the crossdresser who laughs upon hearing his question. "Why? Was I too handsome?" Hashimoto replies.

"Not as much as I am but... preeetttyyy close. What you did a while ago looked sexy."

"Really?! Aren't I sexy? Of course, not as much as you but still! Aren't I sexy?"

Hajime shook his head at the two person in front of him. So different yet so similar. It made Hajime question his choice of friends. He watched the two narcissist talk to each other about their charms and looks for twenty seconds until he decided that he's sick of hearing them talk about themselves.

Hajime claps his hand to get the attention of the two and successfully catches their eyes.

"I know I shouldn't be asking you this but... I'm really curious about what happened to you before and what made you like this. There must be a reason why you're crossdressing, right?" Hajime raises a brow and waits patiently for an answer.

Hashimoto glances at Oikawa then to Hajime. She gulps and laughs awkwardly. "I told you, both of you doesn't have enough friendship points for me to tell you about it so stop asking me. I'll tell you if I deem that you have enough points to be trusted." Hashimoto rubs her neck.

She avoids Hajime's eyes so the male student remains staring at the crossdresser. Hashimoto knows it so she blushes at embarrassment. She finally gazes at Hajime. "Stop staring! I won't tell you even if you act like that! Seriously, so annoying!" Hashimoto hisses at irritation.

Oikawa laughs at her and stands up. "I'll leave you two alone now." He says. "Tell me if she told you anything, Iwa-chan. Bye!" Oikawa makes a peace sign and leaves quickly. The two wait for him to close the door and when Oikawa finally does, Hashimoto sighs and Hajime gets serious.

"How much did you hear?" Hashimoto questions him.

"From your sister saying 'it isn't as simple as that' to 'helping me bring back who you really are.' That's all I heard." Hajime answers bravely with his arms crossed.

"Forget about it. Don't think too hard, it won't result to anything. So better stop digging information, do you understand?" Hashimoto tilts her head to the left. Her eyes fixed on Hajime.

"Did Yuno get that from you?" the male suddenly asks throwing Hashimoto off. Her eyebrows knit together. "What?" she asks.

"The 'do you understand' question." Hajime answers.

"Ahh, that. She didn't get that from me. We both got it from someone else."

"Is that so? Is it one of your parents?"

Hashimoto shakes her head. She looks at the window and her eyelids drop. Hajime looked at her. He couldn't force her if she didn't want to tell but he knows that if she doesn't tell it then the more reason she needs to say it.

"You can't keep it a secret forever. If you don't tell what you're feeling to someone sooner then you'll get swallowed by it. No matter how much you try to practice dressing up as lady, it won't give good results because the real problem is still there."

Hashimoto glances at her senior. She gives a half-smile to him before looking at the sky again. She hums another calm song but her fingers doesn't tap on the beat. Hajime noticed that she was humming a sad song.

The two stayed that way, with Hashimoto humming and Hajime watching her hum, until a crow stops by the window then flies away. After that, Hashimoto looks at Hajime with a pale face and troubled eyes.

"You won't tell this to anyone, right? You won't tell it to Oikawa-san because I swear if you do – "

Hashimoto stops speaking. She clenches her fist to stop her shaking hands then covers her mouth and breathes heavily. Hajime can see how nervous she is and it makes him feel guilty. He pushes his guilt away and just waits for the crossdresser to speak.

Hashimoto gives one last exhale before speaking. She looks at Hajime for a while. She wants to back out but she stays seated. "Uhh... you see..." Hashimoto tries to find somewhere to start so she stops to think. After seconds of thinking she starts speaking again.

"I was bullied at ten years old for not letting my female upperclassman know my cousin Yuuta, who was five years older than me. He was almost perfect so it's obvious that he'd be liked by everyone." Hashimoto smiled sweetly while talking as if it was a dear memory of her.

" _She's too good at pretending to be fine. That isn't good_." Hajime thought.

"Anyway, I was smart and well-liked back then and my family was wealthier than most so the bullies told me that I probably payed the teachers and that my friends are just there for the money and not for me as in, myself. In short, I got bullied every day. Yuno knows about it but I told her not to tell anyone. It must've been hard for her." Hashimoto leaned on her chair.

"Then?" Hajime asked so Hashimoto smiled at him. "You really want to know everything? Fine, listen well." Hashimoto stretched her arms and yawned. She sat up straight and placed her interlocked fingers on the table.

"One day, the bullying got worse and one of the bullies 'accidentally' pushed me off the stairs. This is the reason why I was in coma and it's because my head fell first at that time. So I slept for six months and once I woke up, Yuuta was in front of me. We had a talk and he asked me why I didn't say anything. Of course, it didn't end in a good note. I said something bad to him so he rushed out of the room out of anger. Do you know what I said to him?" Hashimoto stopped talking.

"What?" Hajime muttered quietly.

"I said 'if you actually cared then you would've done something, but you just asked and then ignored the rest. You saw my bruises and everything but you didn't pay attention to it. You probably didn't because you thought that your reputation was more important than your cousin.'"

Hajime's eye grew wide upon hearing Hashimoto's words. He wasn't used to the crossdresser speaking harshly so he just gulped and nodded repeatedly. Out of the blue, he heard Hashimoto laughing. He looked at her and noticed that she was shaking her head.

"Yuuta didn't visit me for a week after that then I found out that my cousin got hit by a car while buying me an apology gift. Needless to say... he died."

Hashimoto sighed and blinked a lot of times. She sniffed a bit and stood up. Hashimoto grabbed her bag and walked away but Hajime immediately grabbed her by the wrist.

"Where are you going? We're not finished talking yet." He spoke calmly. "Turn around." He added. "Hashimoto." Hajime called out but she didn't face him. "Hashimoto Seijun." He called out instead.

"I changed my name." Hashimoto suddenly said. Hajime didn't let go of her wrist, instead his hold became tighter.

"Seijun isn't really my name. My real name is Shiori, I changed it because I was scared of acting like a girl again. I thought that if I was like Yuuta, I would be fine."

"What made you think of that? There's so many solution and you chose that?" Hajime spoke questionly.

"Can you blame me? After I went home, I didn't get out of my room for two and a half months in fear that the bullies are waiting outside! I was over-thinking everything and became dependent on Yuno! I tried to think of a solution but none comes to mind because something negative keeps appearing every solution I try to make. When I realized that I missed my cousin, I thought changing myself would be good." Hashimoto ranted while pulling her arm away from Hajime.

After a lot of pulling from the crossdresser, Hajime finally stood up and made her face him. "Stop acting like that and look at me!"

Once he turned Hashimoto, he saw that she was crying. His mouth suddenly went dry. He didn't know what to do so out of panic, he accidentally hits her in the arm instead of gently patting her.

"Ow!" Hashimoto yelps. "Ah Iwaizumi-san! Why are you hitting a crying girl?! Can't you see I'm suffering! Honestly, you ruthless guy!" Hashimoto slaps Hajime's arms repeatedly while pinching his hands.

"Stop it! It hurts!" Hajime flicks the crossdresser in the forehead. Hashimoto walks away from her senior and breathes heavily while wiping her tears away. The two students look at each other and somehow, Hajime was the first to smile which shocks Hashimoto but makes her laugh in the end.

Hajime laughs as well and he covers his mouth to stop his smile but he fails so he just lets it out. Once the two calmed down, the two sat facing the window, two chairs away from each other. It was close to 6 PM now so the two wondered if they should go home. Hajime glanced at the crossdresser.

"I can't promise you that after I help you everything will be better but I swear, I'll help you in every problems you face as long as you trust me."

Hashimoto felt her breathing hitch, she faced her senior and somehow, a tear escapes her eye. She quickly blinks and wipes the tears away but more tears escape so she just covers her whole face with her hands. She starts to sob uncontrollably.

"You... you don't... know how much I wanted to hear that. Thank you..." Hashimoto doesn't smile at her senior nor does she look at him. Instead, Hashimoto gazed at the sky and wiped her tears silently.

While watching her, Hajime couldn't deny that something in him was wrong. Right now, while the sun was setting and the night was falling, he realized that he finds her pretty with a smile but as he stared at her crying her heart out somehow... he still finds her beautiful.

* * *

How was it? The romance is about to arrive and I'm excited for it. Lessgo!

About Hashimoto's backstory... is it fine? I'm scared it isn't and that I may be over-doing it but over-all I think I did good at this. By the way, I'm in love with what Iwa-chan said to Hashimoto! I just find it so perfect and ugh! I can't explain my over-whelming felings at his speech!  
Anyway, jope you like it!


	8. New Face

Tooru walked quietly to his school. In a weird twist of events, he "accidentally" heard Iwaizumi and Seijunnie have a really emotional and heavy conversation about the crossdresser's past. Needless to say, Tooru felt really... weird.

"I shouldn't tell it to anybody, Iwa-chan will get angry at me." Tooru mumbled. "Ah, who I am kidding? I should tell it at least to one – "

Tooru stops talking when he sees Hashimoto Yuno waiting beside the gate. In a reflex, he gulps and decides not to tell Seijunnie's past to anybody, he wants to live after all. After deciding, Tooru quietly walks past Hashimoto Yuno and when he did go past her, Tooru did a little celebratory dance in his mind.

That is, until someone grabbed his wrist.

Tooru's smile disappeared and he frowned. He turns to face the one who stopped him from walking and saw Hashimoto Yuno's face.

Of course, out of nervousness, he decides to do one thing he's good at, smiling adorably.

"Stop that, it's disgusting." Yuno quickly said in reaction.

Tooru dropped his cute smile and stared at her with irritation. "What do you want?" he asked. He observed Yuno's expression and got annoyed when he realized that she looks like she's staring down at him. Tooru huffed in exasperation.

"Why is my sister happy when she got home? Did you do something to her?" she probed the flirt.

"I'm not close with her, Seijunnie's close with Iwa-chan." Tooru responded right after.

"Yeah, you're not close with her because definitely, people who are strangers call each other with pet names." Yuno answered sarcastically.

"I give everyone pet name!"

"Yeah, yeah, I believe you. You're Oikawa Tooru after all."

"Why are you acting like thi – " Suddenly, Tooru had an idea. He smirks at the younger girl, who glared at him as if he's disgusting. Nevertheless, Tooru was still doing what he had in mind.

"Do you like me?" Tooru slyly grinned at her. "You waited for me at the gate and – oh! What's this?" Tooru raised the wrist that Yuno was tightly gripping on before speaking again. "You even grabbed my hand to keep me staring at you? Woah... you sly fox. It was so easy for you to make a move on me, huh?"

Yuno quickly let go of Tooru's hands and looked at him with disgust. She scoffs at him before finally speaking. "I can't believe a man like you exists..." she said spitefully.

"Yeah, I know. I'm too pretty." Tooru counter-attacked.

"Yeah, pretty... Pretty revolting." Yuno replied.

"Did you just say that to me?"

"I didn't say that to you, I said that to your other face, you two-faced bastard."

"Two-face? At least those two face are good-looking!"

"Comparing a person with two good-looking face and a person with one honest face is similar to comparing a gold and a stone!"

"I know, I'm a gold, aren't I?"

"You're so annoying!"

"And you're not?!"

The two glared at each other after the heated conversation. Some students were looking at them and Tooru only realized it when he heard someone say "oh my gosh."

Yuno gulped at the attention she created. She sighs and groans before giving Tooru one last glare. She then walked away from him, fuming.

"Wow, isn't she the sister of Hashimoto Seijun?"

"Yeah, she is. I really thought she was perfect, guess she wasn't after all."

Yuno clenched her fist tightly. To over-hear the strangers' conversation, she realizes that what she did was wrong. Oikawa Tooru didn't do anything, she didn't have to be rude at him. Yuno sighs and feels ashamed.

Why does she turn like this when Shiori's involved?

Ever since Shiori woke up to the day their cousin died towards the time where Shiori was dependent on her and didn't get out of her room up until both her and Shiori was aged twelve and her sister decided to go from Shiori to Seijun. So basically, after her sister's suffering, she ended up like this.

At school, she studies hard and is kind and gentle to anyone but when Shiori's involve, her personality flips and not just one-hundred-eighty degree flip, it's the whole three-sixty degrees flip. It makes Yuno wonder if maybe, she need to go see a therapist to know if she's possessive and obsessed with her sister.

Meanwhile, Tooru groans in embarrassment. His image that he has upheld so far will break if he continues to argue with Yuno. He decides to do something about it, and no, it's not irritating her. It's a plan to make her befriend Tooru. Surely, Tooru can do that, right? He's friendly enough, after all.

* * *

"Why are you smiling too much? Did you hit your head while sleeping?"

Yuno kept pestering her sister. Shiori or Seijun or whatever her name actually is, started to drop her smile as her younger adopted sister kept asking her the same question.

"Yuno, I swear if you keep asking the same question..." Shiori said with closed teeth. She was suppressing her anger in and tried to smile happily.

"I won't stop unless you give me a reason why you're smiling."

Shiori quickly stood up and walked out of the room. She was now opening the door to go outside when she's faced with Tooru.

Shiori walked back, Tooru smiled at the two Hashimoto, and Yuno was sending daggers to Tooru with her eyes. Hajime was nowhere to be found.

"Uhh... where's Iwaizumi-san?" Shiori asked awkwardly.

"He's studying right now. Can I spend time with both of you?" Tooru asked while feigning innocence.

"Why? Do you have no friends?" Yuno quickly burned Tooru's cool away.

Shiori was now standing in between two fierce glaring contestants and how she wished that Hajime was here. "Iwaizumi-san, please arrive here." Shiori prayed as the two tigers besides her started roasting each other.

"Go away and find some real friends, two-face." Yuno mocked as she waved a peace sign in front of her face, signifying two-face.

"You're the one who doesn't have friends, sis-con." Tooru replied harshly making Yuno click her tongue.

"Stop it you two." Shiori begged helplessly but the two still fought.

"He was the one who started it." Yuno pointed at Tooru who pointed at Yuno as well. "She was the one who started it." Tooru blamed.

"Shut up, you fu – "

Before things could go further, Shiori quickly slapped the two childish students' mouth while muttering stop it repeatedly. After softly slapping their mouth, she pushes them out of the room.

"Are you two kids? Are you immature brats? Do you not know how to act in public? Don't you two have any shame in your body? Huh?" Shiori asked with irritation.

She's been keeping her cool with Yuno but now that she's fighting with Tooru, who's equally childish, Shiori thinks she's about to blast off from space because of her fuming self. Shiori glanced at the two and noticed that both of them are still mocking each other.

Shiori has never felt more appreciation for her mother for bearing with her and Yuno's fights all the time. Shiori's sure to apologize and thank her mother for taking care of her and Yuno properly.

"Wait a minute!" Shiori stops the two. "You two want to fight? Then I'll find a knife for both of you that way you can stab each other." The two quickly stops fighting after that. "Why are you two not fighting anymore? Continue, the show must go on." Shiori stared at both with raised eyebrows.

The three were quiet until suddenly, they hear someone chuckling from behind. They quickly look to see who it was and finds Hajime covering his mouth, laughing.

"So you do know how to scold like a mother." Hajime spoke to Shiori while approaching the three. The crossdresser turns pink and laughs lamely. Yuno noticed this so she makes a face while Tooru just gives a nonchalant face showing how tired he is of his day.

"You should have arrived earlier. These two were fighting like crazy!" Shiori pointed at the two tigers behind her. Hajime just nodded in understanding and thank the heavenly beings for arriving later than usual. At least, he didn't handle two children fighting.

"By the way, are you free this Sunday?" Hajime asked when he recalled his plans. Shiori simply nodded while the two tigers behind them was left in the dark.

"I have a plan. We should start at a day care." Hajime spoke again.

"Dressed as?" Shiori raised a brow.

"What I told you to wear." And Hajime answered.

Yuno and Tooru stared, questioning what the two was talking about. They glanced at each other and just for this special occasion, the two approached each other and planned something for Hajime and Shiori's plan that oddly sounded like a date.

"Let's stalk them." Tooru suggested and Yuno quickly nodded her head. For now, they made a temporary agreement to not argue until Sunday is over. After the agreement, while staring at the two suspiciously close duo, Yuno and Tooru had one thing in mind and that is not to be caught by the two on Sunday.

"You know what we need on Sunday?" Tooru asked.

"What?"

"A new face."

* * *

Is this a filler chapter? Is this chapter pointless? I don't know but one thing's for sure, I'm readying myself from the sunday "date" that I'll write!

If you have any suggestion, please say so. If something's wrong, then feel free to give a constructive criticism! Ths is all, thanks!

Hope you enjoyed this definitely-not-filler-chapter :))


	9. Do You Want To Date Me?

Shiori smiled as she carried a paper bag with her female clothes inside. She patiently waited for Hajime and watched the orange leaves fall to the ground.

Meanwhile, two people were sitting away from Shiori. A brunette lady and a blond man inspected Shiori. This people were none other than Yuno and Tooru. The two stalkers wore matching mint green jacket and it wasn't because they planned it, it was because of coincidence.

Shiori, on the other hand, spotted Hajime approaching closer so she grinned and walked towards him.

"Yo, Iwaizumi-san!" Shiori spoke as if she wasn't speaking to someone older than her. She waved in a carefree manner as she stepped in front of Hajime, who was slightly regretting his decision in helping Shiori.

Hajime sighed before speaking up. "We can't go to the daycare right now, so we'll go to somewhere instead." He suggested as he swiped in his phone. He checked for the place he found last night and smiled. Hajime glanced at Shiori before looking down at her paper bag. He wondered if the crossdresser can really do it.

"Go to the restroom and change." Hajime pointed at a nearby comfort room and gestured Shiori to go but the crossdresser smiled lamely before staring pleadingly at Hajime. "Can I not change at that place?" Shiori muttered pathetically.

"No. Go change." Hajime strictly spoke as he pushed Shiori to the restroom. "I'll wait for you outside." Hajime added making Shiori's heart thump a little. She faced her senior and smiled brightly and playfully. "Wow! Iwaizumi-san is so manly! I'm swooning." Shiori teased. "Hajime-kun, wait for me, okay?" She then decided to up the teasing by calling Hajime with his first name.

Hajime scoffed at her and shook his head disapprovingly. He pushed Shiori inside and immediately closed the door after Shiori stepped in.

The two stalkers, Yuno and Tooru, watched the two with curiosity. They felt like they were trespassing a private time but continued to watch.

After five minutes, Shiori finally comes out and Hajime, as well as Yuno and Tooru, felt their mouth hang open. In front of Hajime, is Shiori, wearing a black jeans, white sneakers, white shirt, black zip-up jacket and a black mask. Shiori let her hair untied and pulled her black cap from the paper bag before wearing it.

When Hajime sees Shiori pulling a cap from her paper bag, he instantly yanks the cap away and puts it behind him.

"The hell is with that clothes? Are you planning on kidnapping someone?" Hajime told Shiori as he sighed at her clothes. Hajime feels his head aching and sighs again. He observes Shiori from head to toe but his eyes stops at Shiori's chest for a while. Hajime feels his face grow hot and looks away in embarrassment.

"What the hell does she do to cover that thing up?" Hajime mutters quietly and Shiori catches on. "Did you say something?" she asks innocently. Hajime fakes a cough and avoids Shiori's gaze. "That thing... how do you hide it well when it isn't even that small?" he asks shyly before turning his back towards the crossdresser.

"Ah... this thing." Shiori hums in understanding. She glances at her chest and think for a while. Should she say it? It's a girl thing after all so maybe she shouldn't say it.

On the other side, Yuno slowly feels her blood boil out of worry. Tooru notices this but keeps quiet about it. Yuno then felt like she's being watched and when she turned to Tooru, she noticed that he was looking at her.

Yuno backs away and gives a judging glare. Tooru sighs and scoffs at her before going back to watching his best friend and the crossdresser.

After a long talk about Shiori's clothes, the two started heading to the cafe that Hajime found. The stalkers trailed after them as sneakily as possible. As the four walked, they were oblivious to the stares of the people around them.

The four kept walking until they reached a cafe or more specifically, a cat cafe.

Shiori grinned behind her mask while Yuno tried to stop herself from feeling excited. The two siblings wanted to visit a cat cafe just once in their life but since both were studious, the plans they create to visit a cat cafe always end up in the trash or in the next week's plan which will instantly mean that they wouldn't do the plan they planned.

Tooru glanced at Yuno and spotted her stopping her smile. He smirks in amusement and looks away before he gets caught watching her. Yuno covered her mouth and exhaled to calm herself, she wanted to tell someone about her pent-up excitement so she smiles happily and turns to her left only to see Oikawa Tooru.

Yuno's smile drops but she starts wondering if she can tell the older student about her enthusiasm to go to the cat cafe. She coughs and Tooru looks at her then raises an eyebrow.

"Umm... the cat cafe..." Yuno hesitates. She recalls how horrible he treated her and feels guilty by her actions. Yuno gazes up at Tooru and shakes her head. "Nothing, please ignore it." She mutters quietly and returns to looking at her sister, who is equally jumping in excitement.

Tooru asks himself about Yuno's attitude right now. If he tries to explain it then it would be explained in two words. Shy and cute.

The older student didn't know why the word cute popped out but it fits the situation and Yuno's facial expression right now. The flushed cheeks, the eyes that was almost sparkling because of the cat cafe and her movement that shows how she wants to go inside the cafe. Tooru takes note off the fact that Hashimoto Yuno can act adorable as well.

"Do you want to go in?" Tooru asks after he observes his best friend and Shiori enter. Yuno whips her head to him and gives a questioning look. "Are you sure you want to go inside? We can just stay here, if you want." Yuno says but her voice is dripping with happiness. Tooru smiles at this and pushes his hands inside his pocket.

"I want to go inside and I've noticed that you want to enter as well so let's go." He smiles at the younger student who covers her mouth and drops it immediately to grab on Tooru's sleeves. "Are you sure? Are you really, really sure?" Yuno spoke with eagerness.

Tooru glanced at his sleeves which were being held by Yuno tightly. He smiles sheepishly and pushes Yuno's hands away. "Yeah, I'm sure." He says as he grabs Yuno's wrist. Yuno notices this and realizes that she subconsciously held on Tooru's sleeves. She quickly lets go and keeps her hand beside her. Yuno smiles lamely and glances away.

"You'll pay, right?" Yuno asks while clutching the sleeves of her hoodie. "No. We'll pay separately." Tooru notifies and grins mischievously. Yuno nods and the two walks inside.

In the meantime, Shiori eyed the cats around her. Hajime stared at her and sighed before speaking. "You can remove your mask now." Shiori side-eyes her senior. Her smile drops before she shakes her head. "No. I'll stay like this. I mean... I've walked pass the crowd while wearing this and I've also removed the thing that covers my chest then my hair isn't also tied." Shiori listed her reasons to keep wearing her mask.

Unfortunately, Hajime didn't believe her and gave a pointed stare. He gestured to remove Shiori's mask and focused at the crossdresser to see her reaction.

Shiori, who felt her breathing become heavy, uncertainly raised her hands to her mask. She gulped and scanned the area to see if there's anyone she knows. As she scanned the area, two people with matching mint green hoodies entered. Shiori narrowed her eyes to look at the two people and felt that the two seemed familiar. When she eyed them for a while, she deemed that she doesn't know the two.

Hajime kept his eyes at Shiori. She touched her mask before gripping it gently. Shiori stared at Hajime who was looking at her. After a lot of thinking and pepping, Shiori finally decided to remove her mask and when she did, Hajime's eyes widened.

"You... you removed it." He told the crossdresser. Shiori couldn't look at Hajime directly so she kept her eyes at her hands. Her hair was covering her face and she didn't bother pushing it away. Hajime smiled at her and faked a cough. "See... it isn't so bad?" He spoke as he grabbed a calico cat walking near him. "Look at me and this cat." He smiled as he called out to Shiori.

Shiori exhaled before peering at Hajime and then the cat. The tri-colored cat and its eyes made her calm down a bit. She slowly leaned forward to pet the cat. Hajime pushed the cat to Shiori's hands. Once Shiori took hold of the cat, she beamed and pushed her hair out of the way.

Then at that time, Hajime placed his hands on his chest. The same feeling he got when Shiori told him everything. The same confusing feeling that he gets when the crossdresser smiles. Hajime tried to think of a plausible reason but he just couldn't find one.

" _What the heck is this feeling? Does it make sense?"_ Hajime thought to himself. He stared at Shiori and when he did, he found an answer. " _It doesn't make sense, but it's fine that way. Maybe I'm just happy to see Hashimoto smiling._ "

The crossdresser glanced at Hajime and showed the cat to him. "You keep looking at me, do you want the cat?" she pushed the cat towards her senior and showed a soft smile. Hajime blinked and eyed the cat to calm himself. He then grabbed it and started petting it.

At the stalker's side, Yuno eyed Hajime and felt a random feeling arose. The fact that he could make Shiori smile like that when she's in public... that means one thing.

"He's a good influence for her." Yuno muttered.

Her opinion on Hajime starts to change and she thinks carefully whether to let her sister get close to Hajime. Yuno sighs and glimpses at the cat. She smiles and gently grabs the cat. Yuno decided to think about it when she gets home.

* * *

The two pair exited the cat cafe.

A thought enters Hajime's mind so he leads the way and walks somewhere. Shiori, who was once again wearing her black mask, followed after her senior. Yuno and Tooru trailed after them silently.

"Where are they going?" Yuno asked softly while glancing at Tooru who shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know..." he answered as he observed the area then it hit him. "Maybe Iwa-chan and Seijunnie is heading to the park?" Tooru looked at Yuno as he told his guess. Yuno thought about what the older student said and nodded her head.

The four marched to where Hajime walked to. They followed him like a duckling following its mother duck and when Hajime stopped walking, the three ducklings stopped as well then stared at the place Hajime brought them to.

"The park? Why?" Shiori questioned her senior. She furrowed her eyebrows and observed the area. It was full of kids. Suddenly, Shiori feels her stomach whirl in discomfort. The kids that were playing were aged seven to thirteen. The crossdresser moved back and stared at her feet.

"Hashimoto, remove your mask aga –" Hajime stopped talking when he saw Shiori.

"Uh... Iwaizumi-san? Maybe we can try this next week?" Shiori said as she didn't bother to look at her senior. "Why?" Hajime probed her. Shiori flinched and moved back even further but Hajime grabbed her wrist to stop her from moving even further away.

"It's just kids. They won't do anything." Hajime said making Shiori glare at him.

"If they can't do anything then what about those 'kids' who pushed me down the stairs? They're aged the same and they're both mischievous. Those kids... they were the one who made me like this in the first place." Shiori ranted out.

Hajime saw Shiori's eyes and saw how nervous she is right now. He tightened his hold on Shiori's wrist and didn't say anything.

Tooru, who was watching, felt like he wanted to punch his best friend's face for the first time.

"Is he forcing her? Honestly, Iwa-chan is oblivious to other's feeling." Tooru scoffed at Hajime. Yuno glanced at the older student and wondered if he knows about Shiori's condition. "Do you know why my sister's acting like that?" Yuno questioned.

Tooru gave a weirded-out look at Yuno and answered her question. "I think, anyone who sees this side of Seijunnie would understand what she's acting like that." Tooru hesitated on giving the exact reason why he knows Shiori's condition. He looks at Yuno and sees her eyes. Yuno seemed to be waiting for an exact answer so Tooru groans and glares at her.

"Look at your sister instead of looking at me." He shushed Yuno to stare at her sister. The younger student only nodded and returned her gaze at Shiori.

As Hajime kept quiet, Shiori felt someone push her so she flinches and drops her paper bag before she looks back. She sees a young kid that seemed to be six years old. The young boy smiled and waved his hands at the older lady with black mask.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" he asks innocently. Shiori doesn't answer and just eyes the kid who was staring at her patiently. Shiori feels a tap on her shoulder and when she looks behind her, she sees Hajime giving a thumbs up before moving back but Shiori hurriedly stops him by grabbing his hands and pulling him close.

Hajime feels his face heat up as he looks at Shiori who was now back to staring at the kid.

" _Maybe... just this once... I can try removing this mask and talk like I'm at home..._ " Shiori thinks to herself. She raises her hands and caresses her mask. "Do you want me to remove it?" she questions the kid. The young boy nods and grins naively. Shiori gulps before touching the mask and slowly removing it. Her palms are now sweating and she feels her breathing becoming difficult to maintain. Her chest rises and drops with how she's hyper-ventilating at the moment.

Once Shiori removes her mask, she lets go of Hajime's hands and lowers herself to stare at the kid eye to eye. She forces a smile and tries to normalize her breathing. "Am I... Don't I look pretty?" Shiori asks as she huffs and puffs. She pulls a handkerchief from her jacket pocket and wipes her sweat with it.

"You look pretty like an angel!" The young boy exclaims making Shiori smile warmly. Her breathing starts to normalize and she begins to feel calm. The young boy then waves at her before running away. Shiori scans the park and stands up.

The kids aren't really looking at her and no one is paying her any attention. Did she get everything wrong her this whole time? If these people aren't looking her way and judging her, does that mean she lived her life in fear of the unknown? Or is that unknown fear all in her mind?

Another kid bumps into her and this time it's a seemingly ten year old girl. "Sorry, nee-san!" the young girl apologizes loudly as she grins at Shiori and waves at her. Shiori waves back and looks at her surroundings. Everything appeared bright.

The children that was playing laughed and played happily, the parents that were watching their kids conversed calmly, the occasional adults that would walk in the park would smile as they stared at the kids playing and laughing. Paired with the cooling air, the trees that started to turn brown, the leaves that falls on the ground and the sun that shone luminously, it was as if Shiori missed the whole beauty of life and lived on her room the entire time.

The crossdresser grinned and turned to Hajime. She exhaled as her eyes start to get misty.

"Wow... no one's judging me here." Shiori utters in complete surprise. She eyes her hands and notices how hard she's shaking currently. She then glances at her senior and pushes her hair behind her ears.

"You're pretty." Hajime says out of nowhere. Shiori gapes at Hajime who seemed shocked as well. "You're pretty amazing, I mean!" Hajime adds as he feels his face become even hotter. He looks at the trees and gulps. What did he just say? He asks himself.

Yuno hears what Hajime said to her sister and for the first time in her life, instead of getting angry, she smiles and gives a silent laugh. She covers her mouth as she gazes at Hajime and Shiori's expression.

"Those two... they're so cute." Yuno mumbles and Tooru agrees. He feels light after hearing Yuno's laugh so he decides to tease her about it. "Didn't know that you could laugh." Tooru says, expecting Yuno to glare at him or scoff at him but he gets stunned when Yuno hums in response.

Tooru glances at Yuno and spots her smiling gently at her sister.

"You're smiling." He utters in amazement. Yuno turns her head to face the older student. She raised a single eyebrow as if she questions Tooru's statement. "Yeah... is there something wrong with that?" she asks.

"It's just... I thought you'd get angry at me or scoff at me." Tooru spoke. Yuno hums as a reply. She guesses that Tooru probably thought that she's always angry. After thinking, Yuno shows a grin and speaks.

"I get angry and over-protective when my sister is sad or in pain but when she isn't, I'm like most girls." Yuno explains and as she speaks, Tooru believes that Yuno isn't like most girls. "You're not really similar to those girls." He says. "If you are, then you'd be swooning over how close both of us are." He adds.

Tooru watches as Yuno gazes at him for a while before agreeing and smiling softly. Tooru was speechless. To think that he'd see Hashimoto Yuno in a new light. Did he misunderstand Yuno's personality as someone who's similar to a tsundere character in most anime?

The older student eyed Yuno. " _She's cute and she isn't that bad when you get to know her, not to mention, she's not like most girls."_ Tooru thinks. Yuno looks at him and points at Hajime and Shiori before going back to watching the two but Tooru didn't look and kept his attention on Yuno. One question kept repeating on Tooru's mind and he supposed that it wouldn't hurt to ask Yuno.

He then inhales and exhales before asking her.

"Do you want to date me?"

A/N:

3,000 words?! Unbelievable! Pave way for the most longest chapter in the story!

Anyway, this chapter got me shooketh! Soon, this story will focus on Yuno's side and hopefully, when that happens you'll enjoy it. As for my seemingly hiatus-like rest from writing this story, I'm sorry. I really am! I can't promise I won't do it again but I'll make sure that I update earlier.

This is all there is for today's chapter! Hope you liked it~~~


	10. Galaxy

"Do you want to date me?"

Yuno felt her jaws drop. She whipped her head to Tooru and moved back a meter away. Tooru sighed and stepped towards her. Yuno points at the older student and glares at him.

"Stop walking! Get close and I'll break your neck!" she exclaims as she gestures a neck slice with her hands. Tooru smirks and crosses his arms. "Why? Is this your first time being asked out?" he questions.

"Yeah. I heard from my friends that some likes me but I never got confessed to." Yuno mutters. "Come closer and I'll make sure that you never conceive a child in your life." She threatens. Tooru gulps and backs away. Yuno nods in satisfaction and glances at her sister. Once she did, Yuno's eyes widens.

Hajime and Shiori stared at the two stalkers, both had a look of disappointment. Tooru turned to them and when he noticed that the two were looking at him and Yuno, he covers his mouth to stop himself from cussing.

"Tch, tch, tch!" Shiori shook her head. She motioned for the stalkers to come closer but instead of approaching the crossdresser, they simply smiled sheepishly.

"Come here." Shiori repeats. "No, we're good. We'll just stay here." Yuno replies as she makes sure that Tooru doesn't walk near her. "Come. Here." Shiori lowered her hand as she gave a pointed stare at the two. Tooru faked a laugh and avoided Hajime's gaze. "Ha, Ha, Ha. I didn't know Iwa-chan and Seijunnie is here as well, right Yuno-chan?" Tooru forced a smile in his face. Yuno glowered at him.

"Don't call me that." Yuno whispered. "Just play along." Tooru responded in a hushed tone. "I will kill you." Yuno replied. "Kill me later." Tooru spoke as he approached Yuno who walked away from him.

"Are you two performing a comedy skit in front of us? Come here now!" Hajime yelled as he ordered the two to approach him. Hesitantly, the two stalkers stepped towards them and when they were a meter away, the four decided to go find a bench to sit on.

After discovering a table with chairs beside it, the four sat and the interrogation began.

"How much did you see?" Hajime probed the two as he crossed his arms. "Everything." Tooru replied making Hajime scoff and glare at him. Hajime then glanced at Shiori and spotted her wearing her mask and her hood.

"What are you doing?" Hajime questioned as Shiori refused to look his direction. Then it hit him, Shiori is acting like this because his childhood friend is beside him.

After the four sat down, Shiori had a late realization that Tooru was here as well and this made her nervous for some unknown reason. Shiori tried to calm herself but when she glanced at Tooru, intrusive thoughts entered her mind.

Hajime groans and accidentally glances at Yuno who was glaring at Tooru as well.

"Why are you looking at Oikawa like that?" Hajime asks. Yuno huffs and looks at Hajime. "Tell your childhood friend to quit messing around with girls or better yet, tell him to just stay away from me!" Yuno slams the table before looking away.

"What did you do?" Hajime asks Tooru. "Did you ask her out or something?" he adds. Once Tooru hears that, he gasps and shakes his head. "Me? Ask her out?" Tooru scoffs before speaking again. "Listen Iwa-chan, I want a girl who looks cute and has a good figure and she has none of that!" he tells Hajime.

"Wow! You're the one who asked me out earlier!" Yuno says angrily.

"I said it as a joke, you're the one who took it seriously!" Tooru replies.

"Joke? Where? Which part of it is a joke? Tell me because I don't see it!"

"You want to know where the joke is? Go look at the mirror then!"

"Guess what? I found the joke and it was right in front of me this whole time!"

"Guys... stop... fighting."

The three hears Shiori speak exhaustedly. Yuno quickly approaches her sister and looks at her. She then groans as she grabs the mask. "Remove the mask, Shiori." Yuno orders but Shiori doesn't comply and glances at Tooru before looking away.

"Damn it, Hashimoto! You're hyper-ventilating!" Hajime says as he walks towards his friend before pushing him away. "Why? Why are you pushing me away?" Tooru questions as he is being pushed by Hajime.

"Shiori doesn't appreciate you being here so get out." Hajime answers and ignores Tooru's whines. "Get him away now!" Yuno shouts as she helps her sister calm down. Tooru gets irked so he shouts at her as well. "Yeah! I'll definitely get away because I'm sure I don't want to see your face!" he says as he angrily walks away.

Hajime watches his best friend leave.

"Am I the only normal one here?" he asks himself as he groans and makes sure that he doesn't cry out of stress.

A few days have passed after the whole incident and Hajime is still stressed. College entrance exams, Hashimoto Shiori and Yuno, Oikawa Tooru, high grades, projects, and many more. Those are the names of things that troubles him.

But in all problematic things that he thought he'll encounter, he didn't expect a crossdresser who would make him feel all sort of things that doesn't make sense, would appear before him and stress him while making him feel sort of happy.

Hajime sighed as he took note of what the teacher said. Will the lesson end early? What will he do after? Should he visit Hashimoto? Maybe not, he has a life outside her so he shouldn't go to her. Hajime groans and curses under his breath.

"Damn it, she's making me feel all sort of things." Hajime spoke out loud. He notices his classmates stare at him so he raises an eyebrow.

"Seems like a lady's troubling you, Iwaizumi?" The teacher suddenly asks making Hajime cover his mouth. Did he say that out loud? He asked himself. He hears his classmates laugh and immediately, Hajime glances at Tooru to see if he's laughing as well. When he stared at his childhood friend, he spots Tooru looking at him in surprise.

After what seemed like eternity, the class finally ended and Hajime is approached by Tooru.

"So... Iwa-chan." Tooru starts their conversation. "Who's the girl?" he adds. Hajime glares at Tooru and ignores him. Tooru makes a face before standing up to grab his bag when someone suddenly called out to him.

"Oikawa-san!"

Tooru checked the person who called him and saw Hashimoto Shiori waving at him and entering the classroom but not before bowing to the other older students. Hajime side-eyed Shiori who was conversing care-freely with Tooru. The same emotions arrived again but when Shiori looked at him and waved happily as she smiled at his way, the feeling becomes even more intense and he looks away to make the weird sensation stop.

Tooru notices his friend's actions and peers at Shiori. He smiles and decides to tease Shiori. "So, Seijunnie, do you have someone in mind?" he asks Shiori, making her look at him. "Why?" the crossdresser responds with a question. "Just curious since you're crossdressing and all. So... do you have one?"

Hajime secretly listens and keeps his eyes on the book he's studying.

"None, for the moment."

Hajime sighs in relief when he hears Shiori's answer.

"Okay then... Oh! How about a type? You have a type, right?"

Hajime groans when he catches what Tooru is asking. What the hell is he planning? Hajime thought. Then an unwelcome thought enters as he remembers who his best friend is. A flirt. Hajime scoffs as he tries to ignore the thought of Tooru flirting with the crossdresser.

"A type? Then maybe... someone like Iwaizumi-san? I don't know, I don't really care. Anyone's fine as long as they love me honestly and loyally."

Hajime instantly covers his mouth. He tried to avoid smiling and when he successfully stops grinning, he faces Shiori and points at her.

"You. Get out. Now." He shushes her out and Shiori starts to feel confused. "Why?" she questions. "You're interrupting me with your voice. Get out, I'm trying to study." Hajime says but Shiori glances at Tooru and asks him with her eyes. Tooru shrugs his shoulders and crosses his arms.

"Ask him." Tooru encourages as he gently pushes Shiori towards his best friend. Hajime gives a sharp stare at Tooru and signals for him to stop pushing Shiori so Tooru stops and apologizes to Shiori.

"Why are you acting like this? It's confusing and oddly offending. Am I really that annoying?" Shiori says as she sighs and shakes her head. Hajime feels guilty and inhales before explaining. "Sorry, I'm just stressed." He lies but Shiori doesn't buy it and simply gives a look of disbelief.

"No, don't apologize. I'll be going then. Bye, Oikawa-san!" Shiori waves as she goes to leave the room without even saying bye to Hajime. "Look at her. She doesn't even say bye to me." Hajime mutters before he continues studying yet the intruding guilt still remains.

"Iwa-chan, it's time to apologize to her. She's still a girl and you forgot how she can be hurt by your words." Tooru sits down beside Hajime and leans forward to put his elbows on Hajime's desk. "Go away. I'm studying." Hajime pushes Tooru but the latter stays seated on his chair.

"Let me guess what you're feeling. You're guilty, aren't you?" Tooru speaks as if he's an expert or a psychologist. Hajime gives a curious stare making Tooru smirk. "Listen, Iwa-chan. Girls are confusing but with Hashimoto Seijun or should I say, Hashimoto Shiori... it's even more..." Tooru spots Hajime slightly leaning forward. "She's more... simple to please." Tooru says.

"Why? Do you think she's easy to get?" Hajime asks curiously. Tooru shakes his head as he clicks his tongue thrice. "No, no, no. Seijunnie is hard to get but she's easy to please. There's a difference between those two Iwa-chan." Tooru tells expertly as Hajime nods in understanding.

"Iwa-chan, Seijunnie would stop sulking if you apologize to her sincerely. That's all it takes. But with courting her and making her your girlfriend... that's a different topic." Tooru said. "Girls are more attracted to Seijunnie and that's a fact. Seijunnie is a girl and therefore, knows what all girls would want to experience and feel so if, somehow, you date Seijunnie, what you'll be facing against isn't men but women which are more vicious." Tooru reminds Hajime.

Hajime hums in understanding and takes a note of that. He takes a look at his best friend and when he realizes what he's doing, he frowns and hits Tooru with his notebook.

"Why are you telling me these? Do you think I'm interested in her?" Hajime voices out before reading his book.

"Iwa-chan, it's obvious to me that you like her! You think, I didn't hear your statement a while ago? I did! And guess what? I observed how you stared at Seijunnie and it wasn't in a friendly way! You like her but you don't want to admit it!"

The classroom pipes down as every student inside the class eyes Hajime. At the attention he gets, Hajime covers his face and groans before lowering his hands and glowering at Tooru. He stands up and clenches his fist. Tooru hurriedly stands up and waves bye before running away. Hajime rushed after him in an attempt to make him regret saying that.

When the classes ended, Hajime didn't waste time to go to Shiori's classroom. He headed to her classroom and when he was finally in front of the class's door, he peered inside and saw her cleaning the room. Students were dispersing and soon, the classroom was emptied out. Hajime waited for the crossdresser to finish and since it took Shiori a long time to clean the entire classroom, it was as if the whole campus was now empty.

"Hey, you're taking too long." Hajime speaks up making Shiori jump up. She turns to him and smiles for a while before cleaning again.

"Iwaizumi-san, stay there and don't enter the room." Shiori reminds. She then looks at Hajime and raises her palm. "Stay there. Just stay there and don't come close, understand?" Shiori points at Hajime as if he was a dog. Hajime nods then gestures her to continue cleaning.

The two kept quiet and the atmosphere between them was tranquil. Hajime observed the crossdresser when he recalled what Tooru told him.

"Uh... Hashimoto?" he mumbles.

"Just call me by my name. It's confusing, especially when Yuno's here, when you say that." Shiori advises as she fixed the positions of the tables.

"Okay then, Shiori."

Once Hajime says that, Shiori stops and drops the chair that she's carrying. She beams cheerily and approaches her senior. A desk was blocking the doorway so Shiori stops when she's a meter away from Hajime.

"You actually said that. I thought you wouldn't allow yourself to call me so familiarly." Shiori teases. "Current mission, call Hashimoto Seijun by her real name. Finished!" Shiori gives two thumbs up as she spoke energetically. "Next mission, love Shiori!"

Hajime drops his small smile when he hears that. He gazes at the crossdresser with shock.

"Like a sister, that is!" Shiori adds as she winks at Hajime. She then continues cleaning as if she didn't say anything heart attack-inducing.

Hajime starts to refresh his mind and Tooru's words kept repeating again and again. Does he actually like Shiori?

The senior student eyes Shiori who's humming a happy song as she cleaned the whole room. Hajime placed a hand over his heart and felt its beat. He then lowered his hands and sighed.

Why?

Why does he like Shiori? It just doesn't add up. Shiori is pretty but more girls are prettier than her. She's smart but Hajime is sure that Tooru is smarter than the crossdresser. Shiori is also strong but surely, Yuno can beat her own sister if she wanted to. So, honestly, what made Hajime fall for her?

Shiori sighed contently as she stretched her arms. She finished cleaning and now, it's time to go home. The crossdresser then tried to fix her hair but suddenly, her hair tie snapped and her hair went down. Shiori groaned and cussed under her breath at the unfortunate time her hair tie had to break.

The younger student then turns to Hajime with her hair down. She gives a small laugh as she explained how her hair tie broke suddenly but Hajime just stared at her and watched her explain brightly. Maybe this was the reason? Hajime thought.

"Iwaizumi-san, are you alright?" Shiori questions worriedly.

Hajime inhales before he finally decides to tell it to Shiori straight-forwardly. "Hashi – Shiori, don't be shocked by what I'll say, okay?" he says calmly. Instead of asking why, Shiori nods and listens.

"I like you." Hajime blurts out.

Shiori drops the broom she held onto but quickly grabs it again. She stared at her senior with shock and backed away. She then tried to process the situation and after a lot of thinking, Shiori smiled.

"Nice joke. Who's the girl you like?" Shiori teases.

"You." Hajime responds without hesitating.

Shiori feels her knees weaken so she instantly puts the broom back to the cabinet and sighs to calm herself. She hesitates on facing her senior and thinks of a way to make sure that she doesn't misunderstand but what's there to misunderstand? That sentence was what it meant.

"Iwaizumi-san like me? He likes me? That doesn't make sense? Why? I mean... I'm not good or anything!" Shiori mumbles as she faces her senior. "You like me but even I don't like myself. What's up with that?" she tries to get a clarification. "Do you mean, as a friend or something else?" Shiori asks.

Hajime heaves a sigh and shakes his head. He walks forward but the desk in front of him makes him halt. Shiori stares at the desk and realizes that it was the teacher's desk so she instantly heads towards it and tries to carry it but when she tries to move back, Hajime yanks her necktie making her stop in her tracks.

The crossdresser stared at her senior's eyes and noticed that it had a shade of green in it. Shiori realizes what she's doing and looks away.

"Do you want a proof that I like you?" Hajime asks and out of shock at how close she is to her senior, Shiori nods impulsively. Hajime eyes her for a while before pulling her closer making Shiori lean her head on Hajime's shoulder.

"I wanted to kiss you but I don't have your permission and I don't want to force anything so... I hope this would do." Hajime says as he pushes his nervousness away.

Meanwhile, Shiori feels out of breath. Not in a bad way but in a good way. The kind of speechless reaction where you stop to figure out why the sudden situation makes you feel jumpy and happy. Shiori doesn't move and stays leaning on Hajime's shoulders.

The two keeps quiet. Shiori starts to question herself and her friendship with her senior. Why, in all layers of pizza, does she have to feel like this for Hajime out of all the man in the galaxy?

A/N:

I marathoned this story just because!

I'm currently in chapter 16 and I can say... I'm cringing hard right now! I'll update the other chapters a week after this so please wait! This story is grilling me and forcing me to work my ass off. There's one thing that's making me question myself though.

Am I going out of characters with Iwaizumi or Oikawa?

Please check if I'm doing good with the characters.

As for this chapter's content, I dropped the bomb. Do you see how excited I am to write Yuno's chapters and things that involve her? Shiori's answer in the next chapter is why I live to write by the way and of course, a new character will be introduced next chapter as well so please wait for the next chapter next week! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing them~~~


	11. Be Lovers

Yuno stared at her sister. She observed how quiet Shiori is and feels suspicious.

"Shiori? What's up with you?" Yuno paused her game and dropped her controller before asking her sister. Shiori glanced at Yuno and gave a poker face.

"What would you do if someone asks you out?"

At the sudden question from Shiori, Yuno immediately recalls how Tooru asked her out. Yuno hits her head to try forget the moment. Shiori's eyes lights up as she spots her adopted sister doing that.

"You experienced it, haven't you?" Shiori asks eagerly but Yuno scoffs and just grabs her phone. She swipes through her contacts and sees the name she's searching for. She then gives it to Shiori.

"Talk to him. He told me that girls are confessing to him lately and he doesn't know what he should do with it." Yuno says as Shiori grabs the phone. The crossdresser stares at the name and raises an eyebrow. "If he doesn't know how to handle that, then why should I talk to him?" Shiori questions. "He probably knows the answer now so talk to him and try to see if he knows and if he does, put it in loudspeaker. I need to know how he forgets about it easily." Yuno spoke as she played her game.

Shiori doesn't bother asking her sister and calls the man.

* * *

"Iwa-chan, did you hear what Makki told me? He said I wa –" Tooru stopped talking when he saw a certain someone with a certain someone.

"Iwa-chan, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Tooru asks but Hajime doesn't respond but only watched as Shiori approached those two certain people, which is Yuno and shockingly, Kageyama Tobio.

"Yo Tobio!" Hajime heard Shiori exclaim as she tackled the expressionless man. Kageyama groans and tries to push Shiori but Yuno decides to tease him and attach herself to him.

"Wow! You playboy! I heard girls are confessing to you! Who taught you, huh?" Yuno teased as Kageyama tried to push the two away. "Go away." He mumbles as he tries to escape from the two girls who didn't seem like a girl right now.

"Huh? Hey, we're older than you, get that through your head and tell us who taught you? Tell me, Tobio-pyon, who taught you?" Shiori mischievously spoke as Yuno laughed at the nickname her sister said. She slapped Kageyama's shoulder out of laughing.

"What's wrong with you two? Did you just call me here to play with me?" Kageyama glares at them and sees Shiori wearing male clothes. He frowns and shakes his head. Shiori notices this and smirks. She wriggles her eyebrows as she starts to loosen her necktie. Kageyama's eyes widens as he looks away instantly. Yuno notices this and makes Kageyama face her by squeezing his cheeks.

"Wow, so squishy and so adorable and so innocent! Tobio is so cute! He looked away the instant Shiori loosened her necktie! What a gentleman!" Yuno cooed and spoke like she's speaking to a baby as she hears Shiori laugh cheerily.

Kageyama groans but doesn't stop the two girls. He then looks at the school the two females are attending to but he sees two people behind Shiori and Yuno. Kageyama instantly grabs Yuno's hands with his left hand and stops Shiori from touching his cheeks with his right hand. He then stares at the two and points behind them with his eyes.

Shiori and Yuno listens and spots Hajime and Tooru standing in astonishment.

Kageyama lowered the two girls' hands before letting go of them. Shiori then started to deduce Kageyama's past and recalled how the boy admired a captain of his when he was in middle school. Shiori also recalled how Tooru told her that a junior of his admired him before and the fact that he was the captain of the volleyball team when he was in middle school.

Shiori gasped and realized what that meant. She pointed at Oikawa Tooru before speaking. "That's your ex-captain." Shiori mutters and when Yuno hears that, she glares at Tooru. "Him? The one you said almost punched you?" Yuno kept her anger in as she recalled how Kageyama told her and Shiori about how his captain almost punched him.

Shiori laughs as she cracks her fingers and stretches her arms. Yuno flexed her shoulders as she breathed heavily to calm himself. Yuno then stopped to glare at Tooru before tapping Kageyama's shoulder in an assuring way.

"Did you bully my cousin, Kageyama Tobio, and tried to punch him, Oikawa Tooru-san?" Yuno probed sharply. Shiori sighs as she stands beside Yuno. "Bully him in front of us now. Let's see if you can." Shiori says threateningly as she motioned for Tooru to come closer.

Hajime glanced at Kageyama who glanced at him before bowing. Hajime sent a confused look but Kageyama simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Bully our cousin, bully us so, do it! Bully our cousin and face us, you jerk!" Yuno spoke in a gangster way. "Hey! Do it! You think we'll hold back just because you're older than us? Go to heck, you fudging mother-lover!" Shiori told Tooru loudly.

Kageyama held his two cousins in the hand and tried to stop them but Shiori pushed him off. "No! Don't try to stop us! He bullied you, he deserves punishment and I'm serious about this!" Shiori angrily told her cousin. Kageyama sighed and grumbled before speaking.

"I don't need it! I already beat him up, why would I let you beat him again? Isn't that too much?" Kageyama reasoned out.

Tooru massaged his temples as he turned away from the three cousins. Hajime heaved a sigh and wondered why the Hashimoto siblings had to act like that.

Yuno clapped as Shiori gave clapped Kageyama's back. "I'm proud of you son. I raised you right." Shiori joked. Yuno smiled at her cousin and opened her arms to hug him. Kageyama pushed his bag on Yuno's arms and runs away from the two girls. Shiori grinned but when she accidentally glances at Hajime, her smile drops.

Shiori pulls Yuno and Kageyama and walks away. "Let's go home to talk about our problems." She told her two family members while pushing them out of the gate. She then turns to her two senior and smiles at them and waves bye.

"We'll be going then! Bye, Oikawa-san! Bye..." Shiori stops as she sees Hajime looking at her. She lamely smiles and bows before leaving with her two cousins.

Her feeling are making her confused. Her heart is thumping loudly but she doesn't feel like she likes her senior back. It's as if she's worried that the attachment she got as friends with Iwaizumi-san would vanish easily if she did, not to mention, the feeling of seeing Iwaizumi-san as an older brother is there. What would she call this feeling then? Worry? Fear? Dislike?

Shiori clicked her tongue as she gripped her bag tightly.

* * *

Morning came and the cold air entered her room. Shiori yawned as she stared at the sun and the orange skies. Today will be a good day and it's because Shiori decided to tell Hajime to stay as friends. Hopefully, Hajime would understand that.

Shiori fixed herself and looked at herself at the mirror. She looks like a pretty boy and for the first time, Shiori frowns and tries to change her hairstyle. She tied it in a braid. It looked ugly on her. She tried a side ponytail but she appeared childish. She then tried letting her hair down.

Shiori pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled softly. She points at herself and winks. "Look who's smiling because she looks unappealing. It's Shiori-san!" Shiori then stands up and grabs her bag before walking out. Yuno went ahead first so she's left behind.

The crossdresser marched to her school as she tied her hair to make herself look like a man. She hummed as she tied her hair and before she knew it, she passed by Hajime's house. Shiori halted and waited for the graduating student to exit his house, if he was still there.

Shiori waited patiently and after five minutes, Hajime finally came out. The older student stare at her with shock as Shiori smiles.

"Iwaizumi-san, hello! Let's stay as friends and walk together every day in a totally platonic way!" Shiori exclaimed as she waved happily at Hajime who was feeling miserable at her sudden unique way of rejection.

Hajime eyed Shiori and approached her. He stopped in front of her and looked down at her making him notice how small Shiori got. He raised an eyebrow ad asked about her height. "Are you this small? What happened to your height? You're now below my eye level when you reached it before." He told her.

Shiori patted Hajime's shoulders and moved away. She stared at him as she playfully smiles. "Wah... Iwaizumi-san! No to making moves, let's stay as friends."Shiori reminded as Hajime smiled at her. "I am staying as friends. But if what you mean by staying friends is me avoiding you then... sure. Let's do that." Hajime spoke.

Shiori's mouth went ajar and she denied what her senior said. "No, no, no! That's not what I mean! What I meant is –" Shiori stopped talking as Hajime walked away and left her standing. She closes her mouth and lowers her hands. "He's the one who should be feeling rejected but I'm the one who feels rejected instead." Shiori mutters.

The crossdresser quietly trails after her senior and feels bad for doing what she has done a while ago. Maybe rejecting him so early in the morning is bad. Shiori slapped herself as she realized how horrible she was being.

When the two arrived at their school, Hajime left Shiori alone and it made the crossdresser feel even bad. She went to her class feeling blue and the whole time she's studying, she couldn't focus. By the time lunch starts, Shiori goes to Hajime's classroom and checks on him. She sees that she isn't there and frowns.

She stands at the doorway and waits for her senior. As Shiori waits, a lot of girls waved at her and politely, Shiori waves back as well. The crossdresser sighs and looks to her left. She sees Hajime approaching. Hajime then spots Shiori standing and waving at him so he waves back and smiles.

The sudden action makes Shiori think for a while before grinning. Once the two were near each other, Shiori lightly shoves her senior. "I thought you'd ignore me! Why did you ignore me? You want me to beat you up?" Shiori joked to lighten the mood.

"You? Beat me up? Let's see about that." Hajime plays along.

He thought a lot about this as he walked to his class. Hajime figured that if Shiori would treat him as friends, then it's better to stay that way instead of forcing her to like him back besides, when he promised to help her gain confidence as a woman, he secretly thought about how he hated to have a partner like Shiori so Hajime guessed that it's better that way.

It's better for both of them to remain in a platonic relationship than to be lovers.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the delay!

This chapter surprised me because I really didn't realize that this would be so short!

Anyway, next chapter is about Yuno so hold on tightly and let's wait for Shiori to finally accept her senior's confession...if she would!


	12. Two Weeks

Yuno stood in line as she waited for her turn to pay for the food she picked. Three bottles of flavored water, two chocolate-flavored bread and a pack of chocolate. Yuno smiled at the things she bought.

As Yuno waited in line, she catches a glimpse of a pretty girl with a nice body and a large chest. Yuno looks down and sees how lacking she is at that department. Yuno sighs as she shakes her head.

"How did it go?" The pretty girl spoke and Yuno took note of the girl's raspy voice. "Yeah! I'm fine! I feel like a real girl, I mean, I felt that I was since I was born." The pretty "girl" spoke" happily. Yuno had her mouth hanging at what she heard. Was that what she really heard?

"After the surgery, I thought things would go horrible but look where I am, pretty and pretty." The pretty "lady" spoke as she checked her nails. She glanced at Yuno and saw the younger student staring at her. She then brings her phone down and looks at Yuno.

"What is it?" she asked with a raised eyebrows. Yuno immediately shakes her head and gulps as she thinks of a reason. "Uh... well, I just saw you and you looked really pretty so... you're pretty, please stay pretty." Yuno felt her nervousness skyrocket as she repeated the word "pretty" a lot of times.

The girl then smiled as she crossed her arms. "Thank you. You're pretty as well." The lady compliments back. Yuno smiles and accidentally glances at the girl's large chest. Yuno impulsively covers her chest but the lady notices this and grins. "Don't mind the size of yours. As you grow, that thing will grow as well." The lady advised before talking to her phone again.

Yuno nodded as she realized that it was her turn. She placed the items and paid for it. By the time she leaves, the pretty lady leaves as well. The two exits and surprisingly, Tooru is outside.

"Oh, it's you! Hi!" the pretty lady greets Tooru as she winks at him. Tooru smiles his usual flirty smile as he pushed his hands in his pockets. Yuno observed the two converse before the pretty lady leaves and Tooru bids goodbye to her.

Yuno eyes her senior and wonders if he knows. Tooru catches Yuno staring at her and crosses his arm.

"Do you swing the other way?" Yuno asked without hesitating. Tooru gives a weirded-out expression before answering. "What kind of question is that?"

"A reasonable question." Yuno replies.

"I don't, why?" Tooru speaks as he watched Yuno point at the pretty lady. He turned to look at who Yuno is pointing and spots the pretty lady. "Ah... her. She's beautiful, isn't she? She kissed me before!" Tooru said as he glanced at the lady before returning his gaze at Yuno. His smile drops when he sees Yuno's reaction.

"That pretty girl... she isn't actually a girl." Yuno tells him.

Tooru instantly touched his lips and horrifically eyed Yuno. "Stop joking!" he exclaimed but Yuno shook her head and told him that she isn't lying. Tooru covered his lips as he gasped in shock.

"I – It's fine! It's really fine!" Tooru forced himself to feel alright. "It's the 21st century! Anyone can kiss anyone!" Tooru forced a laugh as he pointed at the pretty lady then to himself. Yuno gave her senior a pitying look and nodded.

"It's alright. She was really sexy and beautiful as well. She's also kind. If I was a man, I wouldn't mind her." Yuno spoke in an assuring way. She grabs a water bottle from her plastic bag and gives it to Tooru who grabs it and drinks desperately.

After the whole thing became acceptable with the help Yuno and the 21st century way of thinking, the two calmed down and was able to find a bench near the grocery store.

The snow around the area made the usual image of a grocery store look scenic. Yuno smiled as she appreciated the beauty of winter.

"Why are you not attacking me with insults right now?" Tooru suddenly asked.

The silence took over before Yuno answered.

"The winter made me feel calm and besides, Tobio explained everything so I don't feel angry right now. The thought of him defeating you makes me sleep in peace."

Tooru scoffed before giving a chuckle. Once again, he sees another side of Hashimoto Yuno. He exhales and his breathing becomes visible. He rubs his hands together and blows on it. Tooru hears the ruffling of the plastic bag so he turns to Yuno and sees her pulling a bread out and giving it to him. Tooru stared at it before grabbing it.

"Why are you giving me this?" Tooru asks as he opens the bread.

"Someone told me to share what you have with people." Yuno speaks before munching on the bread.

"You're a good girl, huh? I don't really like that."

"It's alright. I'm not really trying to impress you."

Tooru laughs at how Yuno has a response in everything he says to her but the fact that she is acting like a robot got him confused. He leans to look at her face and Yuno side-eyes him.

"What's with you? Are you a robot?" Tooru asks and Yuno swallows the bread she's munching on before speaking. "I just feel really calm, okay?" Yuno avoids Tooru's gaze as she recalls what the older student told her. Yuno coughs before asking him about that.

"When you asked me to date you... you didn't mean it, right?" Yuno asked nervously as she took another bite on the bread. "I don't mean it." Tooru said as he took a bite off of the chocolate bread. Yuno smiled as she swallowed the bread. "Good." She mutters before gazing at Tooru.

"I'm not good with other people and I'm not as confident as you. The face I show everyone at class is the person people expect me to be so I give my hardest to keep this personality a secret. I think... if someone starts dating me or if you date me, then you'll feel really bored." Yuno confesses as she drinks from her orange-flavored water. Tooru stares at her and nods in understanding.

"I don't really know how I should respond to that but to make you feel better, I'd say... I wouldn't get bored of you instantly." He says as he drinks from the water that Yuno gave. He checked the flavor and see that it's strawberry-flavored. He smiles and puts it down.

"You're not actually bad." The older student blurts out making Yuno turn to him. "You too." She responds before remembering all the rude things she told her senior. "About the things I told you, forget about it. I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry as well." Yuno bows and the gesture stuns Tooru. He smiles and covers his mouth.

"Seeing you like this? It's oddly cute." He teases but Yuno simply nods and gives a thumbs up. "Thank you. I like being pretty." The younger student replies as she gives a wink. "Let's be friends and not fight anymore." She adds before standing up.

Yuno brushes her coat and grabs the plastic bag. She shows a small smile at her senior and waves before walking away. "I'll see you at school then, bye." Yuno spoke calmly as she left the scene leaving Tooru to himself.

Today was certainly amusing, Tooru thought.

* * *

Yuno walked to the cafeteria. Boys glanced at her, some female schoolmates greeted her so she smiles gently and waves back.

At school, Yuno has to act like a classic lady. Graceful, good at studying, great at cooking, and superior at being a lady. Yuno lives her life like that and while she admits that she wishes she can show her usual lazy and laidback self, she enjoys the respect she receives but doesn't let herself get arrogant and obnoxious.

The seemingly perfect lady walked but when a random group of girls glared at her, she stops and bows when she realizes that the girls in front of her are older students. One girl, the one who seemed to be the leader, scoffed at her. The leading girl grabbed a cup of water from her friend's tray and poured it over Yuno's head.

All the students who were watching gasped at what the girl did.

Yuno kept her anger inside and tried to be the more mature one. She smiled as she bowed at the boss lady before walking away but she got pushed by the boss lady.

"Don't walk away so easily." The girl scowled at Yuno. "My girl here saw you hanging out with Oikawa-san last Sunday. Do you think you deserve to sit beside him so close?" the girl pushed her hair over her shoulder and scoffed at Yuno's appearance.

Meanwhile, Tooru and Hajime sees the whole commotion.

Hajime glares at Tooru who shook his head. "We coincidentally saw each other. It was a coincidence!" Tooru explained. Hajime was about to say something but curses instead. "Oh crap. It's Shiori! She wouldn't like what's happening right now." Hajime says as he watches Shiori scan the area in curiosity.

"Go help Yuno before Shiori sees her being assaulted by your fan girls!" Hajime pushes his friend. Tooru gulped and gave one last stare at Shiori then recalled how the crossdresser can kick people's ass. He hurriedly goes to Yuno's side to prevent Shiori from causing an even larger commotion.

"Hey!" Tooru says loudly. Everybody glances at him. _"What the hell. I haven't done this before, what should I do? Should I do it the same way it's done in the drama?"_ Tooru thought. After an argument with his self, Tooru marched toward Yuno and removed his jacket before putting it over Yuno who stared at him with an obvious question mark over her head.

"Bullying someone younger than you? Are you really keen on making yourself look ugly?" Tooru stopped his cringe and kept it inside. He glanced at Yuno and saw her giving a curious look so he gives a sheepish smile before glaring at the girl.

"Don't come near my – " Tooru saw how eager everyone was so he gulped and dropped the bomb.

"Don't come near my girlfriend again or I'll..." Tooru glared at her and pointed at her before turning to Yuno who pushed him down.

"I told you that we should be friends." Yuno whispered and Tooru gave a sympathetic expression. "Just play along before your sister sees you being bullied." Tooru says in a hushed tone. Yuno catches on and quickly holds Tooru's hands and pulls him away.

"That's enough! We need to go! I'm sorry everyone! Please continue eating." Yuno bows to the crowd before pulling Tooru away from the cafeteria. As the two pretend-couples exited the cafeteria, they passed by Hajime and Shiori, who stared at them in wonder.

Yuno looks at her sister and decides to explain it later. She then runs to the rooftop with her "boyfriend" to talk it out and "break up" as soon as possible. When they were at the rooftop, the two huffed and puffed.

"Okay, let's talk." Yuno breathed heavily. "Do you know the situation you put me in?" Yuno asked her senior who looked lifeless. "I don't want to date you nor do I want to act like I'm dating you." He mutters and Yuno feels pity for Tooru and for herself.

"We can manage. We'll just act like couple in front of students in school and you'll go with me when I go home and when I go to school. Easy as that, right?" Yuno hopes that she's right. Tooru eyes her and groans.

"No, people knows how I treat my girlfriend." He says. "I do things that's... sickening." Tooru finally realizes how he acts with his past lovers. He covers his face and grumbles at his disgusting self. Yuno sighs before grabbing Tooru's collar. The older student eyes her and waits for Yuno to do something.

"What do you do? Tell me? " Yuno intensely looked at Tooru's eyes. "I... I kiss them and do things that only adults do." He confesses and sees Yuno's intense expression crumble to pieces as she leans her head on Tooru's shoulder.

The two stayed quiet before Yuno started shaking Tooru's by his collar. "Why did you have to say that? Are you crazy? This isn't a drama, Oikawa-san! Think properly! Get your head checked!" Yuno kept her hold on Tooru's collar.

"Ow! Stop it, it hurts!"

When Tooru yelps in pain, Yuno removes her hold and notices Tooru's look. She covers her mouth and smiles.

"You look like you did something perverse." Yuno comments as she eyed her senior's collars. "If you do dirty things with your girlfriend then just say that you're waiting for me to finally agree to do it. Simple, right?" Yuno suggests while smiling softly.

Tooru eyes Yuno and fakes a cough. He isn't like that and he isn't seen dating a good girl but he'll play along. It's just for a few weeks after all. He gives Yuno two thumbs up and agrees.

"Okay, let's go with that." Tooru says as he smoothened his uniform. "Let's go then." Yuno stretches her shoulder before heaving a sigh.

The two then smiles before Tooru offers his hands and Yuno hesitantly grabs it. It was just acting, it wouldn't result to anything so no worries. The two can last for two weeks.

* * *

A/N:

This is what I've been waiting to post!

This is the chapter boiiii! I love it!

I hope you like it too, I even uploaded two chapters in one day. So have fun reading!


	13. Give In

Shiori crossed her arms at the sight of Tooru and her sister. She frowned and raised an eyebrow at the two.

Meanwhile, Hajime moved away from Shiori and approached Tooru. He gave his friend a look of questioning. Tooru simply gave a lame smile before clearing his throat. Yuno peers at him and moves inches away from him and inches near her sister.

"Let me explain." Tooru started.

"Explain how you got to that conclusion. Why did you say my sister was your girlfriend? Are you an idiot? Do you think she's experienced in dating someone? In her whole life, Yuno has never kissed or dated anybody. She hasn't even liked someone so what made you think that you're allowed to suddenly 'date' her? Answer me, you disgusting potato?" Shiori seethed with pent-up anger.

"Calm down, Shiori. Oikawa did that to protect your sister." Hajime protected his best friend. He then received a grateful stare from Tooru.

"If he did, then why did he say that? Can't Oikawa-san just say 'don't hurt her' or something like that?" Shiori probed. "Shiori, if he said that, people will still think that there's something between us." Yuno reasoned out.

Shiori groaned before nodding in defeat. "Okay, okay! I lose, you three win! I surrender." Shiori raised her hands. "Just don't do something bad to my sister while both of you are acting. If you do, I'll arrest you for sexual molestation." Shiori threatened.

The three students sighed in relief as Shiori accepted the act that Yuno and Tooru will play.

* * *

It was early in the morning and the sun was being covered by the cloud that was exuding snow for the whole world to see.

Yuno yawned as she wore her shoes before standing up and leaving. Shiori suddenly calls out to her and tells Yuno to wait for her, which Yuno did. After a few minutes, the two siblings went out only to immediately stop by their front door.

At the gate is both Tooru and Hajime wearing thick jackets.

Shiori glanced at Yuno and saw her smiling gently as she bowed to the two seniors. Shiori thought about her adopted sister for a while before bowing to the two seniors as well. The two siblings then walked out and when Tooru tried to grab Yuno's hand, Shiori quickly intercepts and slaps Tooru's hands away. Tooru glares at Shiori, who forces a smile and continues walking.

As the four walked, Shiori starts to make small talks.

"Iwaizumi-san, a classmate of mine told me she likes you. Can you do something about that?" Shiori questions.

"Really? Someone likes Iwa-chan? I'm happy for you Iwa-chan!" Tooru commented.

"Iwaizumi-san is a pretty good choice as a partner for us first-year students." Yuno informs as Shiori hums in agreement.

"Quit it out. I don't want a relationship." Hajime says as Shiori and Tooru groan in unison.

"Iwa-chan, stop acting like that and try getting a girlfriend for a while!" Tooru suggests. "That's true! You look handsome so don't waste what the superior being has given you and get a pretty lady!" Shiori adds making Hajime shoot a glare at her. Hajaime stopped himself from saying something to Shiori and keeps his mouth shut.

"Once Oikawa-san and I 'breaks up', I'll make sure that I help Iwaizumi-san find a girl." Yuno notes as she checks her phone for the time. She smiles when she sees that it's still early.

"I don't need it. Go find yourself a partner first before helping me." Hajime responds bitterly. The topic of finding a girlfriend got him feeling sour. He wants to forget the recent rejection he experienced but with the three students around him, it only made his life worse and made him not forget what he wants to forget.

Due to the conversation the four had, they haven't realized that they were nearing the school campus and most students were looking at them.

The first one to notice that they were at their destination is Shiori who tapped Yuno and Tooru. Hajime then went after and sighed when he grasped what his childhood friend and Yuno should do next. Meanwhile, Yuno just gave a confused stare at the three and Tooru wondered what he forgot he should do.

Tooru glanced at the surrounding and figured what he's supposed to be doing.

The flirt touched his navy blue scarf and recalled why he wore that today. This morning, he thought of giving it to Yuno but now that he thought of it, Tooru doesn't want to give it to the younger student since it was too cold today. Tooru eyed Yuno and noticed that she doesn't have a scarf or anything to protect her from the cold except for the bubblegum blue jacket she wore that had no zipper.

Tooru then saw Yuno rubbing her hands together and blowing on it to remain warm. Suddenly, Tooru feels someone tap him and when he turns to the person who did it, he saw Shiori who was giving a reassuring look as she pulled Hajime away.

The older student stared at his two friends walking away before heaving a sigh. He then turns to Yuno who was about to walk away. Tooru instantly pulls Yuno close to him and makes her stand in front of him.

"Are you cold?" Tooru asks as he gives a gentle smile. Yuno doesn't catch what he's doing and speaks the truth. "Uh-uh, I forgot my coat today and my scarf as well." Yuno sighs as her breathing becomes visible. Out of the blue, she feels someone hold her hand so she stared at who most likely did it.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Yuno asks Tooru. "We're couples, aren't we?" Tooru said to try remind the younger girl who recalls it and hums in response. The older student smiles and let goes of Yuno. He removes his scarf and proceeds to wrap it around Yuno.

"I don't need it. Keep yourself warm and don't mind me." Yuno tries to stop Tooru from putting the scarf on her.

"You need it. It's freezing and I don't want you to catch a cold." Tooru says before he finishes wrapping the scarf around Yuno. He observes the younger student and sees her nose being red from the cold and her mouth covered by the navy blue muffler.

Tooru smiles and puts his hands around Yuno's cheeks, making the girl's eyes widen. The seemingly-perfect lady made her right foot step backwards and she kept still to avoid making the other students suspicious. Yuno felt her heart beat loudly as she struggled to keep her eyes at Tooru, who seemed strangely attractive today.

"Look at you being quiet. You're acting cute, aren't you?" Tooru teased and watched as Yuno shakes her head. Tooru gives another soft smile as he closes the distance between his face and Yuno's.

Yuno clenched her fist as she bit the inside of her cheeks. She doesn't close her eyes and gets surprised when the graduating student stops a centimeter away. Yuno makes her lips part as she feels it quiver in nervousness. She then yanks Tooru's hands away and moves far from him.

"I need to go to my classroom. Let's go." Yuno mumbles as she chooses to not stare at her senior's eyes and just leave.

Tooru, on the other hand, starts questioning himself and his actions. "We're just acting so it's fine." He assured himself before walking with Yuno to her class.

* * *

Shiori leaned on her seat as she eyed her sister.

"You're wearing his scarf..." The crossdresser mutters. "Are you enjoying it?" she spoke as she pulled her chair to sit beside her sister. Yuno shrugs her shoulders and remembers what her pretend-boyfriend did to her earlier. The seemingly-perfect stroked the muffler before taking a smell of it and groaning after.

"This smells like him." Yuno whined as she tried to remove it but halting when she sees a girl stare at her. Yuno waves at her classmate and keeps wearing the scarf. Shiori snickers and observed her sister.

 _"Yuno's flushed cheeks, her confused eyes, and the small flinches she gets when someone calls her. It's as if my sister's nervous about something_." Shiori thought to herself. All of a sudden, a thought enters her mind. " _Is it possible for that to happen?"_ the crossdresser asked herself. She then stood up and stretched.

The thought Shiori received and the condition her sister's in made her question herself. The realization that her sister is still a person with feeling makes her rethink all of the plan she had for herself and Yuno. The plan for both of the sisters to graduate, have a job, work and live independently without any person to marry was crumbling and sinking.

" _Maybe Yuno would marry someone. I mean... she watches love stories these day. Did she want to experience that jittery feeling as well?"_ Shiori questioned in her mind. " _What about me then? What would happen to me? Would I marry someone too?_ " Shiori sat herself down as that single question was asked.

The crossdresser then looked down on her uniform and noticed that she was wearing a male uniform. For the first time, Shiori blamed herself for going to a conclusion that she should be like her cousin. She then receives a crisis as she stands up again.

"I need to talk to someone! Don't follow me, Yuno!" Shiori rushes outside as Yuno gave another look of confusion.

The crossdresser runs up the stairs and almost trips but keeps her stand. She runs and when she finally arrives at her destination, she inhales deeply and calls for Hajime.

"Iwaizumi-san! Come here!" Shiori motioned for her senior to approach her but all she got was a puzzled expression. Hajime sighed before standing up and walking towards her making the crossdresser beam.

"Listen here, I've decided to go to the mall." Shiori informed and Hajime nodded. "That's great. Good luck." He says sarcastically but Shiori frowns before continuing to speak. "In female clothing." Hajime freezes upon hearing that.

"Are you crazy?" the older student blurts out. "Do you mean... wearing a skirt or a dress? Or just jeans or pants?" Hajime asked for clarification. He eyed the younger student as she smiled brightly. "Dresses and skirts! Doll shoes and heels! Things like that!" Shiori spoke happily. She then stops smiling and sighs. Shiori glances at her senior with uncertainty.

"If you could go with me then..."

"Are you an idiot? You rejected me, didn't you? Why would you ask someone you rejected to go out with you?" Hajime cut Shiori off as soon as he heard what she'd say. He crosses his arms and leans on the doorway. "Go bother you sister and stop bothering me." He adds

The older student observed the crossdresser's expression and saw her giving a forced smile as she eyed the floor. Shiori then gave a small and strained laugh as she realized how bothersome she was being. She nervously stared at her senior and gave a small bow.

"Sorry, I forgot." Shiori apologized. "I'll be going then! Uh... see you around!" Shiori waved as she turned her back on Hajime and walked away. Shiori bit her lip as she tried to feel fine. She felt guilty as she walked quickly to get away from her senior's classroom.

While leaving, Shiori didn't see Tooru watching her walk away. Tooru turned to his best friend and neared him.

"What was that? Why was she acting like that?" Tooru interrogated. Hajime only shook his head and walked to his seat, completely ignoring his childhood friend. He pushed his guilt away and started eating his food.

" _What the hell is up with that girl? How can she ask me so casually after rejecting me?_ " Hajime thought to himself as he munched on his food. His mind is currently experiencing a breakdown as he felt remorse for saying those words to Shiori but he knows that the crossdresser would be fine the next day. He sighed as he drank water.

Hajime groaned.

From the very start, Shiori was a huge problem that he figured he should solve to grow as a person but right now, he can't find a solution that will benefit him. Shall he just give Shiori what she needs and help her? Hajime perched his chin on his palm as he stared outside and spotted the snow falling.

Should he give in?

* * *

A/N:

CRINGING RIGHT NOW

That small scene that you've seen, I wrote it so I hope you don't mind. I'm a naturally conscious person who is embarrassed of the things that makes me happy so I would appreciate it if someone tells me that the small scene with Yuno and Tooru made them cringe as well.

About Shiori and Hajime... just wait. These two will have a fair ending.

This story will probably end at 25 chapters based on my estimation but that can change anytime. I don't really want to make thins long that's why I'm making an effort to find the proper way to end it and give it the right ending it deserves, the kind of ending that would leave readers feeling comforted by the way it finished.

Sorry for the long rant and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more cringe~~~


	14. Avoiding Each Other

A few days after Hajime rejected her to go to the mall together, Shiori made sure to ask her sister but she's feeling lazy so she didn't bother asking Yuno.

"Should I ask Tobio?" Shiori mumbled as she eyed her classmates. Suddenly, five female classmates draw near her as they brought a fashion magazine with them.

"Hashimoto-kun, don't you think that this dress would look pretty on me?" The first girl showed a cute pastel yellow dress and Shiori eyed it carefully. If only that looked good on her, if only she can wear things like that, then she wouldn't be agonizing so much.

"If only that suited me." Shiori mutters all of a sudden, making the five ladies react in astonishment. One girl covered her mouth while another grinned. The other girls fussed about Shiori's small remark and went closer to the crossdresser.

"Do you want to go to the mall with us then? We'll make you look cute!" One girl suggested as Shiori perked up with the sudden recommendation. She stood up and smiled ear to ear. "Really? Are you sure about that? I'm really troublesome to be with, you know?" Shiori asked as she felt her cheeks warm up with happiness.

"Woah, I can act like a girl... I didn't know that." Shiori spoke as the five girls laughed at her statement. The crossdresser then thanked Hajime for rejecting her idea because she found another nice solution for her crisis.

Meanwhile, Hajime groaned as he stared at Shiori's number in his phone. It's Friday now but he still hasn't been able to talk or apologize to Shiori. Certainly, the crossdresser forgot about what he did but Hajime? He hasn't forgotten, at all.

"Damn it, I need to apologize." Hajime kicked his desk but when he raised his legs to do so, his knee hits the top of the table and immediately, Hajime winces in pain. He sends daggers at his own desk with his eyes before resting his head on the desk. He turned towards the door as he kept his head down.

 _"What have I done?"_ he thought to himself. "If she could appear right now, then that would be beneficial to my sanity." He murmurs.

A familiar voice suddenly rings in Hajime's ears as he kept his head low. He eyed the door and when it opens, he raises his head and leans on his chair.

"Hey, Iwa-chan!"

Hajime frowns at the nickname and glares at the person who entered. "Don't call me that." He says while Shiori grabs a chair and sits beside her senior.

"So... there's a good news." Shiori informs as she leans on Hajime's desk and puts her elbows on it before resting her chin on her palm. Hajime noticed that she looks eager to tell something to him so waits patiently

"Someone asked me out." Shiori teased as she eyed her senior's stunned expression. She chuckled lightly as Hajime nodded in an attempt to comprehend the sudden declaration of Shiori. He faked a cough and exhaled. "I can't believe someone asked you out. Is it a girl or..." Hajime eyed Shiori who smirked at his interest to know.

"Why are you asking? You don't want me to bother you, right?" Shiori messed around.

She observed the older student's face and noticed his slightly gloomy expression. The crossdresser gulped as she leans on the chair. "Stop being sad! My female classmates just told me to go to the mall with them. No one asked me out, it was just a joke." Shiori comforted her senior who stared at her with irritation.

Shiori smiles at the new face that Hajime shows. "That's the face Iwaizumi-san is supposed to have! Not the sad one!" she points at his face before lowering her hands and smiling gently. "I hope you stop liking me soon so things wouldn't be awkward for both of us. Please hold on, Iwaizumi-san! You'll find another cute girl!" Shiori reassures as she stands up and claps on Hajime's back before leaving the classroom.

Hajime bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to understand the things that the crossdresser told him. Can he really like another girl, especially when Shiori keeps appearing in his life?

"Iwa-chan! Did Seijunnie talk to you?" Tooru appeared as he loomed over Hajime and waited for an answer. Hajime nodded as he showed a small smile. "She told me to stop liking her." He muttered, unknown to him, Tooru didn't know that he confessed to Shiori so the flirt covers his mouth at the sudden declaration.

"Iwa-chan, were you rejected?" Tooru asked.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Hajime replied.

"No."

Hajime froze as he looked at Tooru. He gasps upon realizing his mistake and eyes Tooru who puts a finger on his mouth. "I won't tell anybody. I swear." Tooru raises his palm and smiles innocently. Hajime nods in satisfaction.

Tooru gazed at Hajime and spoke again. "Shouldn't you try to make an effort in making her like you back?"

"I don't want to force her." Hajime replies.

"Iwa-chan, tell her that you'll wait for her to like you back and court her." Tooru lectured. "Ask her out today! It's Friday and it's a good day to ask her out to the mall!" he adds.

"She's going with her friends today." Hajime comments. "Stop trying to make me court her, would you?" Hajime requests but Tooru clicks his tongue thrice. "Iwa-chan, I don't think you understand. If a man falls for his female friend, then there's no cure for that man's problems except for two!" Tooru raises two fingers.

"It's either you end up with her or stay away from her. Just those two."

Hajime glowers at his friend and raises his fist but Tooru grabs Hajime's wrist to stop him. The two then tries to push each other but Tooru quickly puts his foot out of his shoes and kicks Hajime with his foot making his childhood friend fall from his chair. Tooru scoffs at his friend before quickly wearing his shoes and running away when he sees Hajime standing up.

"Trashykawa, don't try to run away or I'll make sure you never walk again!" Hajime shouts as he chases after Tooru. "I'm not interested in negotiating with you!" Tooru yells back.

* * *

Classes finally finishes and Shiori was ready to go with her friends when the same feeling of nervousness hit her like a truck.

Shiori overthinks once again. Her mind gets filled with question as she tries to debunk all of them at once by telling herself that everything will be fine and no one will judge her. The crossdresser glances at her sister who was conversing with the class vice-president about something she doesn't know.

With a slap to both of her cheeks, Shiori forces a smile and approaches the five ladies who invited her to the mall.

"Hashimoto-kun, are you ready to go?" one girl asked her softly so Shiori nodded.

 _"These people doesn't know what happens to me when I wear female clothes, if they find out who I am then I'd –_ "

Shiori stops herself and gulps as she nervously stares at the girls. They don't look bad but from the very day the humans came to be, it's certain that looks can be deceiving. Who knows what will happen if Shiori tells the truth to these girls. The crossdresser puts a hand on her chest and notices that she's breathing heavily. Shiori grabs her handkerchief from her pocket and wipes her sweat away.

" _I have to calm down. Everything will be fine_." Shiori inhaled then exhaled. She smiled and stared at the five girls. "Let's go! To the mall!" she exclaims excitedly as the other girls laugh at her enthusiasm. Shiori walked and opens the door and when she does, Hajime is standing outside.

Hajime smiles at her gently.

"Let's go to the mall." Hajime says and Shiori shoots a glare at him. "I'm going with my friends, Iwaizumi-san." She spoke while pointing at her classmates. Hajime stops smiling and glances at the five girls who blushes and bows.

Hajime recalls the fact that some first-year students admire him but he pushes the thought away and focuses on Shiori.

"Can I take Hashimoto with me?" He asks as makes sure to call Shiori by her last name instead to avoid misunderstanding. Hajime waits for answer and smiles when the girls says yes. Shiori feels confused by the sudden approval of her friends and looks at them. One girl puts a thumbs up before all of them leaves.

Shiori crosses her arms and leans on the doorway the same way Hajime did when he rejected Shiori to go to the mall. The crossdresser sulked and motioned for Hajime to speak.

"Well..." Hajime tries to think of something to say. "I changed my mind. I'm worried so let me accompany you." The third year spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You acted cold to me for days and suddenly, you tell me that you changed your mind. You haven't even apologized for the mean things you said to me." Shiori continued sulking. Hajime eyed her and sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry. Go to the mall with me." Hajime apologized as he asked the younger student out. Shiori shook her head at the fact that her senior can't apologize properly.

"Okay then, let's go to the mall!" Shiori changed her attitude and stopped sulking. She then walked ahead as she pulled out her phone and texted Yuno about her little excursion. Shiori sent the message and pushed her phone inside her bag.

The two students walked and as usual, Shiori conversed happily without a single awkwardness. The ability to not feel awkward amazed Hajime who felt a bit awkward being with someone he still likes. Almost immediately, the two reached the mall and unsurprisingly, the sky was now tainted with dark blue as the snow starts to fall.

Shiori smiled as she scanned the stores around her. Clothing store, shoe store, accessory store, and many more stores. Shiori swallowed her nervousness and walked towards the clothing store named Blue Cotton. Hajime trailed after her to make sure she doesn't cause a scene.

The crossdresser hesitated on choosing a dress. She then sees Hajime grabbing a dress as well as shoes and giving it to Shiori.

"Here. Wear this. I'll pay for it." Hajime pushed the things he picked on Shiori's hands and looks away. Shiori glances at the clothing items and smiles. "Iwaizumi-san is courting me." She says as she enters the dressing room. Hajime doesn't bother facing her and just turns his back on her. He then waits for Shiori to come out and feels slightly panicky.

The question of Shiori's appearance stayed in his mind but what he's worried about is Shiori's condition. Can she come out without getting an attack?

"Hey look!" Shiori exclaims so Hajime turns and sees her wearing the dress. The third year eyed her and spotted her sweating too much. "You're sweating." Hajime points at Shiori who smiles tensely. She then grabs her handkerchief and wipes her forehead and the back of her neck.

"I'll pay for it." Shiori notifies as she fans herself even though the air is cold. Hajime frowns before speaking. "I told you, I'll pay for it." He says as he brings his wallet out and smiles when he sees the amount of money he has today. Hajime feels glad to have decided to bring lots of money today.

"Don't change anymore. We'll just pay directly." Hajime says as he grabs Shiori who stares at him, clearly puzzled. Hajime then pulls the crossdresser to the counter and tells the lady in charge of the cashier about his situation.

Shiori, on the other hand, covered her face with her handkerchief and when Hajime glances at her, she gives a peace sign then smiles with her eyes. Hajime shakes his head in amusement and let goes of Shiori's hands.

After paying, the two went out of the store. Shiori walked like a penguin because she was still tense. All of a sudden, Shiori feels something itchy behind her so she touched the back of her neck to see if there's any ants. There was none but it felt really itchy.

Hajime then noticed Shiori's action and stopped walking. "Why?" he asked shortly. "There's something itchy in my neck. Can you check it for me?" Shiori said as she turned behind and coincidentally, in front of her was a mirror. She watched as her senior checked the dress she wore.

"The price tag is still there." Hajime notified. "Uh... can you remove it? If you don't mind, that is." Shiori spoke timidly. The information that her senior likes her dawned on her and made her clench the bag she's holding containing her uniform and school shoes.

"Don't move or I won't be able to remove it." Hajime said and Shiori froze for a while. She observed the mirror that's in front of her and her eyes kept sliding to her senior's focused face. She watched as Hajime took the price tag off then dangled it as if showing it to her. Shiori then spotted him smiling gently so she looks down and turns to him before bowing and thanking him.

"This feeling is killing me." Shiori mutters to herself before walking ahead.

"Do you want to eat somewhere?" Hajime asks without looking at Shiori who kept her face covered and her eyes on the floor. "Yes." Shiori answered thoughtlessly at the mention of eat. How can she turn an invitation like that down?

Hajime side-eyed the younger student and smiled. She was walking on the mall right now even though she wasn't doing it confidently but Hajime guesses that it's better that way than for her to hyper-ventilate because of anxiousness.

"You're doing great. Soon, you'll wear the female uniform of Seijoh." Hajime blurts out. "I won't wear it. Not in my entire life." Shiori mumbles stubbornly making her senior chuckle.

"I would be really happy if you finally got over your problem."

Shiori halts as she hears what her senior told her. She finally grasps that the man in front of her likes her and realizes that he is really, truly kind. Shiori eyed her senior who turns to her and motions her to walk again. The crossdresser sighs and glances at the sky and the snow falling down.

She smiles as she finally figures out the emotion she's feeling.

Hajime watched as Shiori motioned for him to come closer. He scans the area to see if she's motioning for someone else and when he finds no one, he draws near her.

"What?" he asks. Shiori grinned as she sighed before speaking. "You still like me, right?" Shiori asks catching Hajime off-guard. He nods with hesitation and when the crossdresser laughs lightly, Hajime feels irked and furrows his eyebrows.

"Why are you lau –"

"Let's try it." Shiori cuts him off.

Hajime's eyes widen as he absorbs what Shiori told her. He backs away and gives a suspicious glare. "Stop joking around." He utters in shock but Shiori gives a small smile and continues talking. "I'm serious. Let's try it."

"I don't know if this emotion I'm feeling right now is genuine or momentary but whatever it is, I hope to understand it and know more of it... with your help."

Hajime covers his face and groans. The snow that was falling didn't help with cooling him down and only made him heat up because it made the situation more romantic that what it intended to be. Shiori laughed at her senior's reactions and went closer to him. She then placed both of her palm on her senior's cheek and tip-toed.

"Iwaizumi-san is blushing! Is it because of me?" Shiori teased as she squeezed Hajime's cheeks and ignored the shyness that's trying to envelop her. People's stares and murmurs didn't matter because someone in front of her is trying hard not to run away from her and that made her more confident about herself, for some reasons.

"Stop teasing me. Are you serious about this?" Hajime demanded a clarification as he grabbed Shiori's hands and held it tightly. Shiori nodded making Hajime do a sharp exhale and a soft smile. Shiori then pulled Hajime down.

Shiori closed the distance between her and Hajime.

The older student froze but after a second of grasping the situation he's in, he pulled Shiori by the waist and hugged her tightly while Shiori wrapped her arms around his neck. The two kissed each other before they move away from each other, huffing and puffing.

The two smiled at each other. Shiori stopped tiptoeing and Hajime let goes of the crossdresser. Shiori then takes the initiative and holds Hajime's hands.

"Let's make this clear." Shiori starts. "I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend. That's how it works, right?" she asks for assurance and sighs in relief when Hajime hums in agreement. "Now that everything's clear, where should we eat?" Hajime questions as the younger student leads the way to a restaurant.

As the cold air swept down and the snow started to cover the streets, two students finally found a solution to their problems, a solution that didn't involve both of them avoiding each other.

* * *

A/N:

AHHHHH!

They're together now! Amazing, right? I think you predicted it already but guess what? I'm in chapter 22 and - never mind.

About this chapter, just because I made them end up together doesn't mean that this is the end of the story! It's far from it! I told you, didn't I? This would end with 25 chapters, assuming I plan the chapters with intense focus.

After this, we'll dive right into Yuno and Oikawa's relationshiop as well as the side couple that involves blueberry child, Kageyama Tobio. Are you excited?

I'll try to update soon, probably after I finish my declamation piece needed for a project! Wish me luck please. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Bye~~~


	15. Please Explain

"Fuck! Stop hitting me with that damn mushroom!" Tobio shouted as Yuno threw another mushroom at him. When her cousin screams again, Yuno smirks and speeds pass her cousin causing Tobio to curse in anger.

"Who's cursing?" The familiar voice that was shouting made the two cousins turn around. They paused their game and ran to the living room and saw Shiori and her mother.

"Shiori's wearing female clothing! Tobio-kun, what do you think?" Ms. Hashimoto asked the male as he felt his eyes glued to his cousin's clothes. He backs away and feels his knees weaken. "Are you really Shiori?" Tobio utters in deep shock.

"My sister... who possessed you?" Yuno added her opinion on the matter.

Shiori made a face at both of them before going to her room. "Shiori, let's take a picture of this moment." Ms. Hashimoto suggests causing the three cousins to grumble. "Mom, there's no need to do that." Shiori says as she enters her room.

Instantly, she sees crackers and the TV open with the game console connected. Shiori sighs as she knows she lost her private time to think and grasp the situation she just experienced.

Someone then bumps into her and Shiori laughs with irritation. She eyed the person who bumped into her and saw Tobio sitting on her bed with his legs crossed and his hands on the game controller. Shiori points at her cousin and starts speaking.

"Do you not know 'excuse me'? Do you want me to drill all the polite words in your head, huh?" Shiori spoke like a delinquent as she dropped her bag and approached Tobio while cracking her fingers. Tobio stared at her with a deadpan look as he clicked play.

Once the tune of the game started, Yuno stomped to Shiori's room. "Don't play without me! Pause it! Pause it!" Yuno exclaimed as she sat on Shiori's bed as well and yanked the game controller. The two then played peacefully as they clicked on their respective controller.

Shiori stared at the two and noticed that the two was taking too much space.

"You two... you don't care about me, do you?" Shiori mutters tiredly. "I'm tired and you don't even let me rest." She adds as she sits on the floor and lies down, completely forgetting that she's wearing a dress.

"Tobio, don't look down. Keep staring at the screen or you'll see something horrifying." Yuno warns. "Me? Horrifying? Just so you know, someone called me pretty!" Shiori blushes as she recalls what happened. She grins and spins on the floor.

"Who told you? They're probably lying." Tobio comments.

Yuno laughs in an unfeminine way while Shiori grabs a pillow on the floor and throws it at her cousin. "Go away, you two. I need to grasp the situation that happened to me. I need space!" Shiori yells all of a sudden.

The way Shiori said her sentence irked Yuno. Tobio, on the other hand, didn't care and kept playing but he stops when Yuno taps his shoulder and points at Shiori who was hugging a random pillow on the floor. Tobio doesn't know why Yuno tapped her so he just nods and comments about Shiori's appearance.

Tobio observed his cousin and saw the dress she's wearing. It seemed like it wouldn't protect you in the cold so he wondered what Shiori had in mind to make her wear that without a coat.

"You must be a dumbass to wear something like that outside." He says and Yuno face-palms. Shiori sits up and points to the door. "Get out." She mutters as Tobio ignores her. Yuno decided to take it as a responsibility to figure out why her sister is acting like that and why she suddenly wore a dress.

"Shiori, what made you wear a dress?"

Once Yuno asked that, Shiori freezes and blushes. Yuno raises an eyebrow and hums in thought. She kept her eyes on her sister as Shiori stood up and leaves the room, still blushing. Yuno clicks her tongue thrice.

"Something happened to her. I swear, something really did." Yuno mutters. She turns to Tobio playing and frowns. "Do you want to know why she dressed like a girl so suddenly?" Yuno asks Tobio who stops playing to gaze at her. "Why? I still need to practice with my team so I – "

"I have a plan and it involves someone who almost punched you and someone who you admired before." Yuno smiles as she tells her plans to her cousin.

* * *

Something kept bothering Shiori lately.

When Monday stroke, Shiori saw Hajime conversing to a girl. When she gets in the middle of Hajime and the girl, she learns that they were partnered together for their math project. Shiori quickly understands the situation and lets the two converse all they want but even after that, Shiori can't ignore the small nagging feeling she gets when she sees Hajime talk to the girl.

Tuesday happened and Shiori observed the girl carefully. The crossdresser deemed that the girl is prettier than her especially with the girl's short and bobbed hair as well her obviously bigger bust. Shiori accepts that but what she doesn't accept is the fact that the girl evidently acts cute in front of Hajime. But in the end, she lets it go because she trusts Hajime.

Wednesday came and she almost broke Tooru's wrist.

While she observed Hajime and the girl together, Tooru was with her and unfortunately, Tooru told Shiori that he was the one who suggested for Hajime to partner with that girl because she told Tooru that she liked his best friend. This made Shiori laugh grimly as she grabbed Tooru's wrist and asked him to take back what he said while gripping the unfortunate man's wrist tightly.

All in all, Wednesday was the day Tooru felt suspicious about Shiori's attitude currently.

Thursday arrived and Shiori wanted to pull her lover away from the vicious girl's hold. The crossdresser had to witness the girl boldly flirt with Hajime yet he doesn't even take notice. This made Shiori furious so she didn't bother staying with Tooru to watch Hajime and just left.

She didn't talk to Hajime after and kept ignoring him.

Currently, it's Friday and Shiori marched towards Hajime's classroom. She gets blocked by Tooru instantly when she knocks on the door.

Shiori stared at the older student and tried to push him off but Tooru kept covering the doorway.

"What are you doing?" the crossdresser asked as she pushed Tooru out of the way. "Um... stay there for a while." The third-year mumbled.

All of a sudden, the two hears encouraging cheers from inside the classroom. Specifically, they were shouting Hajime's name and a random girl's name. When Shiori heard it, she straightaway knew it's Hajime and that girl.

"Move." The crossdresser spoke darkly as she glowered at Tooru who gulped and didn't move.

While the class cheered for Hajime to take the initiative and kiss his math partner, they didn't know that someone was about to explode in anger outside the classroom.

"Ow, crap!" Tooru shouted making the chants of the class stop and for the students to glance at the back of class. They saw Tooru on the ground and Shiori glaring down at the flirt. At the moment Hajime saw this, he felt his mouth drop and he quickly backed away from his math partner who was holding his hands.

Shiori glanced at Hajime and saw that his hands were being held by that girl again.

The crossdresser laughs grimly as she loosens her necktie while drawing near her lover. She then stands beside Hajime and crosses her arms as she smiles encouragingly. "Go on. Kiss Iwaizumi-san." She cheers as the whole class eye her confusedly.

"Um... why?" the girl asks. Shiori huffs at the girl and glances at Hajime who tells her to stop with his eyes. Shiori returns her glare at the girl and speaks. "Go on, kiss Iwaizumi-san." She repeats but this time, it's similar to a threat.

"I asked you why, didn't I? Besides, you're a first year, who are you talk to me like that?" the girl angrily replied as she crossed her arms as if to emphasize her bust size. Shiori scoffs at her before clicking her tongue. She scans the area and sees most third year students look at her. Shiori then smirks as she removes her hair tie.

She hears the crowd gasp as she let down and fixes her hair to look like a lady. She then flicks the hair tie to the girl in front of her and yanks Hajime's hands and tightly holds it.

"If this doesn't make you realize what I am, then I'll tell you who I am." Shiori spoke with venom dripping in her voice. "I'm the girlfriend of the man you're flirting with so the question is – who are you to flirt with my boyfriend?!" Shiori let her anger get the best of her as the crowd gasps.

Hajime covered his eyes and groaned. He then yelps a little when he feels his hands being held tightly by Shiori. He glances at her and sees her glaring at him. Hajime fakes a cough as he figures out what Shiori wants him to do. Hajime scans the room and gets shocked to see almost all of the third-year students watching.

"Who are you, Iwaizumi-san?" Hajime hears Shiori speak to him so he gulps before speaking. "I'm your boyfriend." He mutters. "What?" Shiori says again. Hajime looks at her and sees Shiori motioning him to continue so he glances at his math partner and speaks up

"I'm Hashimoto Shiori's boyfriend so don't try to flirt with me!"

The crowd gasps again then gets quiet. Hajime stared at Shiori and saw her sighing. He glanced at their intertwined hands and noticed how hard Shiori is shaking right now so he grips her hand firmly and eyes the crowd who was quiet.

Then it dawned on him.

The whole school will talk about this for a whole week.

Suddenly, a clap resounded.

The crowd stared at the person who clapped and saw Tooru clapping.

"Wooh! Iwa-chan, I'm happy for you! Nice one!" Tooru cheered and soon, the crowd clapped as well and cheered. Tooru watched his childhood friend and Shiori hold hands. He smirked as he figured out what Yuno was texting him about. He then decided to tell it to Yuno later.

Meanwhile, Shiori realized what she's done and gets surprised by how many the crowd are. She side-eyes Hajime and quickly let goes of his hand once she realized what he did. She then clicks her tongue and walks out.

As she's walks away from the classroom, she chose to head to the rooftop to get some fresh air.

"Shiori!" she hears Hajime call out but she ignores him and keeps walking away. She grabs a hair tie from her pockets and ties her hair again but this time, she doesn't mind anymore if she looks like a man or a monkey, she just wanted to tie her hair because it was irritating her with how long it is.

"Hey, stop walking and listen to me!" Hajime shouts making her turn around to glare at him. She gestures for him to approach her so Hajime does it and walks towards her. Shiori then grabs his wrist and pulls him in a secluded area.

Shiori breathes heavily as she tries to stay calm. She eyes Hajime with disappointment and backs away before ranting.

"You were with a girl for one week because you had a project and I let you do just that because it's your grades that you should be worried about not our relationship but when that girl started flirting with you, you didn't even try to stop her? Are you that dense?"

Hajime stood stunned at how Shiori said all of that in one breathe. He inhaled before answering. "I didn't know. I'm not used to a girl giving me attention so I thought she was just joking."

Shiori crossed her arms and nodded. "I'll let you off that one but what about that time the whole class tried to make you kiss her? Why did you not stop and say 'I have a girlfriend' instead of just standing like a stone? In fact, why didn't you tell that girl from the very start?" Shiori interrogated.

Hajime realized why Tooru always rants about how problematic girls are. He sighs and smiles at Shiori making the crossdresser gasp at the fact that he could smile at the moment.

"You." Shiori points at Hajime. "Don't talk to me for a week. Try to talk to me and I'l –"

Shiori shuts up when she gets pulled by Hajime. She instantly leans away as her eyes widened at the sudden action. While she wasn't being hugged, the close proximity made her head overheat.

"Wha – why are yo –"

"I thought that you would get angry if I tell everyone that we're together, that's why I kept quiet about us." Hajime explains before recalling how his childhood friend deals with his past lovers before. Hajime decides to try it as well and pulls Shiori even closer then hugs her.

"I'm sorry. I won't do the same mistake again." He apologized and when he hears a muffled okay from Shiori, he smiles.

"Do that again and I'll dump you." Shiori warns him and wraps her arms around Hajime and after ten seconds, the two moves away from each other and hesitates to look at each other. Their actions hit them hard and they avoided gazing at each other.

Hajime checks his watch and when he sees the time, he clicks his tongue. "Classes will start soon. You should go." He mumbles as Shiori hums in agreement. The crossdresser then walks but pauses and turns to Hajime.

"Remember what I said. Do the same mistake again and I'll..." Shiori finishes her sentence by gesturing a neck slice with her thumb. Hajime chuckles and bids her goodbye before returning to class.

* * *

It was hard walking to Shiori's classroom.

The jeers and cheers he gets from the students were making him suffocated. Hajime's teammates in volleyball kept interrogating him and even the teachers had to ask him when it started or why it happened. All in all, it irritated Hajime.

By the time he arrived at Shiori's classroom, he just wanted to float away and never come back because of embarrassment. He waited for Shiori to get out and when she did, he gets taken aback by how Shiori runs with him.

The two ran until they reached the entrance of the school.

"Why did we run?" Hajime questioned. "To avoid people." Shiori spoke as if she hates other humans. The two then walked to the gate and when they see Tooru and Yuno together, they stop.

Shiori waves at Yuno who crossed her arms and stared at Hajime.

Tooru glanced at the gate and sighed with irritation. Shiori and Hajime gets peeved by his actions and approaches him. When the two were meters away, they halt again when someone appears at the gate.

It was Kageyama Tobio.

"Iwaizumi-san." Tobio greets and bows as he glanced at Shiori and his former senior with an evident distrust. "So you two are together..." he mutters as he tried to comprehend the situation. Tobio then speaks again.

"Please explain."

* * *

A/N:

YEHEY! Someone's jealous~~~~

Hey guys, did you like this? It's something that I thought hard of because I don't really want to make Shiori do this but whatever! It's cute so I decided to write it! There's going to be more fluff in the future chapters so if you hate fluff, then click away now! By the way, I finished the story! Yup, I just don't have a life!

I succeeded in declamation so yay for me!

On a different note, I decided to write a story with Oikawa as the protagonist as a compensation for stopping my other story where he was the lead. I hope you don't mind.

Hope you enjoyed this! Stay tuned!


	16. Chance

Tobio, Shiori, and Yuno sat on the opposite side of the table away from Tooru and Hajime.

The air was tense as Shiori and Hajime tried to avoid each other's eyes.

"When did this start?" Yuno interrogated as she ate a spoon of her ice cream.

"How did it happen, Iwa-chan?" Tooru asked as well.

"What did you do to Shiori to make her be a lady again?" Tobio probed Hajime.

Hajime felt like he committed a crime as he got grilled by the three people in the same table as him. He peered at Shiori and saw her giving him a sympathetic look. Yuno abruptly slammed her spoon down the table and sighed.

"The ice cream sure is cold." Yuno spoke coldly as she stared pointedly at Hajime. "Don't eye each other in front of me." Yuno scowled.

"Why are you angry about this? Isn't it good that Iwa-chan and Seijunnie, I mean, Shiori is together?" Tooru tried to make the situation go on his childhood friend's side. For the first time, Hajime wanted to thank Tooru.

"Iwaizumi-san will treat Shiori properly, right?" Tobio questioned as he finished his vanilla ice cream. He dropped the spoon on the cup and eyed Hajime. "Right?" he repeated darkly. Hajime nodded politely and felt scared of the younger boy.

Tobio nodded and glanced at Tooru.

"Actually, the reason why I'm here is because I've heard something else. I didn't come here just because Yuno planned to catch the reason why Shiori's acting like a girl. I also came just to see if the rumor that Oikawa Tooru is dating my cousin, Hashimoto Yuno."

Tooru and Yuno paused eating. They peered at Tobio and spotted him digging a hole in Tooru's head with his eyes. Tooru gulped and took a second before glaring back at Tobio.

"Why are you glaring at me? Do you have a problem if Yuno and I date each other?" Tooru asked aggressively and Yuno covered her eyes before grumbling and removing her hands from covering her eyes.

"We're not dating." Yuno muttered and Tooru hummed in response as he took a spoonful of his chocolate ice cream.

"We're just acti –"

"Ah! It's Oikawa-san and his girlfriend!"

As soon as Tooru spots and hears a Seijoh student enter the cafe, he sees Yuno opening her mouth and pointing at her mouth.

"Feed me!" Yuno spoke in a cute way while maintaining her calm expression. Tooru forced a smile at his "girlfriend" and directed the spoon on Yuno's mouth. Yuno bites on it and gives a wink before Tooru removes the spoon on her mouth.

"They're so cute together!" The female students from Seijoh squealed before getting the cake they want and leaving.

Tooru kept his smile but when the girls disappeared, he scowled at Yuno.

"Don't use our play-pretend to take advantage of me, especially my food!" Tooru exclaimed as he wiped his spoon with a tissue. Yuno grabbed her spoon and took a scoop of ice cream from Tooru's cup.

"Stop it!" The ex-captain scowled at her but Yuno gave a puppy eye and kept her eyes on her "boyfriend."

"Why are you acting like this? You're hurting your girlfriend's feelings." Yuno says as she takes another scoop of ice cream. "Go away! I don't want a lover who steals my food!" Tooru scolds Yuno.

Tobio glanced at Hajime and saw that the older student seemed sick of the usual occurrence. Tobio then eyes Shiori who was peacefully eating her ice cream.

"Shiori, are they only acting?" Tobio probes and Shiori grins before nodding. She takes a scoop of her ice cream without looking and tries to taste her ice cream but she misses her own mouth. Hajime sees this and gives her a tissue which Yuno intercepts.

"No. I'll give my sister my tissue." Yuno pushes Hajime's hands away.

"What's wrong with you? Go act cute with Oikawa and stop bothering us." Hajime retaliates.

Yuno gasps at his words and steals Hajime's tissue. She then gives it to Tobio who gives it to Tooru who, in turn, hands it to Shiori, successfully landing on Shiori's hands. The crossdresser looks at the tissue and sighs when she sees that it's dirty.

"How would I be able to use this? It's dirty now and all crumpled!" Shiori whined and glared at Yuno. She then flicks her sister in the forehead. "Stop being over-protective! I can handle myself!" she flicked every word muttered.

Yuno pushes her sister's hands away and exhales. She then crosses her arms.

"Fine. I'll let you do whatever you want." She then turns to Hajime. "Just because you made Shiori think like a girl, doesn't mean you can do adult stuff with her. I'll beat you up if you do." Yuno threatens as she takes a scoop of Tooru's ice cream again making the latter groan in irritation.

As Tobio watched the two pair converse, he spotted a certain someone walking outside into the cafe that they were.

"Shut up." Tobio mutters at the four students beside him.

The four shuts up and stares at him. Tooru gasps and shakes his head. "Shiorin, Yuno, scold your cousin. Doesn't he know how to respect elders?" Tooru said and Yuno glared at him. "He respects Iwaizumi-san just fine. You're the only problem."

Hajime snickers at Yuno's response and tried to check out what Tobio is staring at. To his surprise, it's a lady.

"What the hell." Hajime mutters. Shiori peers at her partner and looks at what he's looking at. She sees a girl and frowns. She notices Tobio staring as well and smiles. Shiori returns to her proper seat and slams the table making Hajime and Tobio look at her as well as Yuno and Tooru.

"I witnessed Tobio staring at someone and Iwaizumi-san was staring at it as well." She starts off. She points at Hajime before speaking. "What's your reason for staring at the pretty girl? Am I not pretty enough? Tch! I finally understand why girls always fuss about men not being loyal." Shiori rants as she takes a scoop of ice cream from Tooru.

Shiori tapped Tobio and pointed at Tooru's ice cream. After hesitating, Tobio tries to take a scoop but Tooru pushes his hands away. In the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of Hajime stealing a scoop of ice cream

"Argh! Iwa-chan, don't join in on them!" Tooru wailed and didn't notice Tobio stealing a scoop from his ice cream as well. Tooru groans at the four thieves and when he looks down, he sees that his ice cream is gone.

While Tooru ranted about the four, Hajime responded to what Shiori said earlier.

"You're pretty but before I realized that I like you, I kept it in my mind that no matter how pretty you are, someone will be prettier than you."

Shiori scoffed at Hajime and shook her head. "Break up with him." She hears Tooru whisper. Yuno notices what Tooru is doing and scolds him to not interfere with the two.

The crossdresser glances at her cousin and coughs.

"The thing we should be focusing about is the fact that Tobio likes someone." Shiori notified.

"Kageyama's good-looking so he should take a chance at that girl." Hajime replies.

"Yeah, do it Tobio-chan. Let's see how good you are with the ladies." Tooru said competitively. Shiori and Yuno laughs at him. "Even with flirting, he's competitive as long as Kageyama's involved." Hajime says while watching his childhood friend.

"Oh? She's a Karasuno student? She seems to be a foreigner." Yuno takes notice and claps on Tobio's back. "Fighting." She cheers calmly and brings out a cup of ice cream from her bag. She opens it and its flavor is cookies and cream. She gives some to her sister, Hajime, Tooru and Tobio.

"Go on, Tobio-chan. Now's your chance." Tooru encouraged his past kouhai. As Shiori watched, an idea enters her mind. She takes out her notebook and pen.

"Oikawa-san will write what you'll say here so go ahead and talk to that girl, whatever her name is." Shiori raised a thumbs up.

"Her name's Shinomiya Seri." Tobio says before standing up. He looks at Tooru who was holding the notebook and pen. He doesn't trust the third-year student but maybe, today he'll let it pass. He glances at Shinomiya Seri and gets shocked to see her sit so close to their table.

Luckily, she wasn't facing the group. Tobio stares at Tooru before walking to the lady. Tobio stopped in front of Shinomiya Seri and glances at the notebook that Tooru raised. Written in it is: Shinomiya-san?

Tobio swallowed before speaking. "Shino –"

"Kageyama Tobio?" Shinomiya Seri says before placing both of her elbows on top of the table and perching her chin on the back of her palms. "What brings you in front of me?" she asks chicly. Tobio stared at Tooru causing Shinomiya Seri turn around to see what Tobio is looking at.

Shiori whispers for Tooru to hide the marker and notebook in panic that Shinomiya Seri will see it. Tooru gives the notebook to Yuno who acts as if she's studying something and as Tooru searched for the cap of the marker, he accidently pushes the tip of the marker inside deeming the marker un-writeable.

Hajime and Shiori gaped at the pointless marker, Tooru and Yuno covered their mouth as Tooru peers at his former kouhai.

Shinomiya Seri looks at the four Seijoh students and furrows her eyebrows. She turns to Tobio and smiles.

"Are you with them?" she asks and Tobio hesitates to answer. He clenched his hands and noticed Hajime motioning an apology. The Karasuno student covers his eyes and groans. He glares at the four Seijoh students and decides to do it on his own.

Tobio stares at Shinomiya Seri and sighs before sitting down in front of her. Seri smiles as she sees Tobio sit in front of her.

"Why are you here?" she questions. "Uh... I was with those four people behind you." He mutters and Seri hums in response. She observed Tobio and saw that he grabbed a water bottle from his bag and drank from it.

"How did we meet again?" Seri asks. Tobio clears his throat shows a small smile. "I thought I wasn't sick but I collapsed in front of a vending machine and you were there so you helped me and gave me a yogurt drink." He answered obediently.

Seri gets surprised to hear that Tobio recalls it clearly when all she remembered was him showing a sexy flushed face as he sat beside a vending machine, ill and in need of aid. Seri nods and decides to test something out.

"Kageyama-kun, who's the prettiest lady here?" Seri questions.

"You." Tobio answers instantly as he gives a small smirk.

The chic lady stops smiling as she observed her classmate. "You... do you know what you're doing?" she probes.

Tobio glances at Tooru and smirks at him. Tooru lets his mouth hang open as he witnessed his former kouhai converse with Shinomiya Seri.

Seri crossed her arms and waited for a response. Tobio exhaled and eyed Seri. "I don't. I'm only copying someone's actions."

Seri nods. She decided on one thing and pulls out a pen and grabs Tobio's hands. She then writes her phone number, surprising Tobio. Seri stops writing and closes her classmate's palm.

"Good luck." She mutters before grabbing her bag and exiting the cafe, leaving Tobio star-stricken.

Yuno and Shiori stood up and loomed near Tobio. They yanked their cousin's hands and sees a phone number written. Shiori turned to Hajime and Tooru.

"Tobio got a number!" Shiori yapped while Yuno back-hugged Tobio. "You actually got your crush's number! That's so cool!" Yuno cheered.

Tooru was speechless. He placed a hand on his chest and gulped. He then turned to Hajime and shook his shoulder. "Iwa-chan, I'm proud of Tobio-chan! What's happening to me?" he kept shaking Hajime who was still speechless.

Meanwhile, Seri waited for her cousin to arrive in front of the cafe. She witnessed Tobio and his four friends celebrate making her smile. She thought about how dual Tobio can be, basically, how he can turn quietly hot to awkwardly cute in a blink of an eye. Seri decided to give her classmate a chance.

* * *

A/N:

Sup, people.

Took me long enough, didn't I? I apologize for the delay, I really do.

Anout this chapter... I hope you don't mind the sudden introduction of a new girl. A lady that I thought would fit with our blueberry baby's awkwardness. So f you have any propblem with her, then tell me but I can't promise that any chages in her personality will be made, heh.

Other things aside, hope you enjoy this chapter~~~


	17. Act As His Girlfriend

Tooru marched to Yuno's classroom.

Lately, his schedule gets altered because his friends kept asking him why he didn't eat with his "girlfriend" or why he didn't show their public display of affection the way he did with his past girlfriends.

Honestly, Tooru wanted to tell them badly but two weeks still wasn't up. Luckily, today is the day he'll be free from his "girlfriend".

The senior student smiled at the female students who waved at him. He greeted the male students who paid him respect, and kept walking to Yuno's class. Once he was there, he slammed the door open and pretended to be angry.

"Hey, Yuno." He called out, making not only Yuno glance at him but the whole class. Tooru kept his cringe inside and glared at his "girlfriend" before motioning her to approach him. Yuno stood up and walked in front of Tooru.

The third-year student pretended to sigh and grabbed Yuno's hands. The two then went somewhere private, preferably, the rooftop.

Tooru slammed the door close and turned to Yuno. As he faced her, his facade faded away and he raised his fist up. He grinned and looked at Yuno.

She seemed solemn so Tooru stopped smiling and wondered if somehow, the younger girl got attached to him.

"Hey, what's up with you? Shouldn't you be happy that we're "breaking up" today?" Tooru asked and when Yuno heard that, her face became lighter. "Oh... that!" Yuno mumbled. "I completely forgot about that. I thought you were really angry at me so I was..." Yuno stopped her sentence.

Tooru got interested of what Yuno would say so he waited for her continuation but when it didn't arrive, he crossed his arms.

"You were?" he said, signaling the younger student to continue.

Yuno eyed her senior before sighing. "I thought you were really angry so I got scared." Tooru blinked at what Yuno said. He then chuckled and grinned at her.

"Don't do that again. It scared me." She added shyly making her senior cover his mouth. "What the heck, Yuno! Stop being like that! Let's break up because you're too good at being unintentionally cute!" Tooru joked as he pinched the shorter lady's cheek.

Snow then fell and the two stared up.

"Wow. It snowed at the day we'll separate." Tooru muttered and Yuno hummed in agreement. "Oikawa-san, from now on, we'll remain as friends and nothing more this time. So today, let's break up." Yuno smiled as she kept her hands on her pocket to keep it warm.

Her senior smiled sweetly at the way Yuno mentioned break up.

To hear Yuno saying that while smiling gently made Tooru question himself. Don't they look too happy to break up suddenly? People should see what happened and why they fought but everyone kept seeing them as a couple who is sweet and doesn't fight.

Will the people believe them?

"Oikawa-san?" Yuno called out, bringing Tooru back to reality. He gazed at Yuno and assured himself that everything will be fine. He's free from his "girlfriend" after all.

Yuno yawned and stretched when suddenly, her female classmates surrounded her.

"Yuno! You must be crying in the inside! It's alright, we knew how Oikawa wasn't worthy of you from the very start so forget about him!" a random female classmate tried to comfort her but Yuno didn't really feel comforted.

"That Oikawa is a jerk, isn't he? Just because he's a senior and handsome, he thinks he can mess with our class representative." Another random girl said.

Yuno felt offended in her senior's place. Both her and Tooru are friends so it's her job to protect him but in this situation, she'll only look like she's still "in love" with him if she did that.

Yuno cleared her throat. "Oikawa-san... he's not really bad. I just think that we had a major disagreement on something so we... broke up." It felt weird for Yuno to say that in public. She wasn't used to it and to think that her first relationship is a fake one, Yuno felt badly for herself.

Meanwhile, Tooru stared at the window and pretended to be sad.

"Yo, Oikawa!" his classmates suddenly came up to him so he smiled and faced them.

"Heard you broke up with Hashimoto Yuno? Why?" someone asked. Tooru clicked his tongue and sighed. "We had a misunderstanding, that's why." He answered.

His male classmates agreed that girls are often confusing while his female classmates argued that it's men's fault for not knowing how to read between the lines. Tooru watched his classmates argue when one random male classmate shushed everyone.

"You should ask the real question here!" he said making Tooru curious. The males suddenly snickered while the females gasped at them and tried to hide their laughter. Immediately, Tooru knew what it was so he sighed at them and felt a bit of angry.

"So... did you do it?" a female classmate had the guts to ask Tooru.

The ex-captain clicked his tongue and inhaled deeply before facing the girl. "What do you think?" Tooru smirked. His female classmates squealed but Tooru didn't feel satisfied with their reaction so he added something.

"We didn't do it."

The class went quiet.

There were murmurs and whispers making Tooru smile with satisfaction. He perched his chin on his palm and hummed a small tune.

"Then Oikawa... I'm free to ask Hashimoto Yuno out, right? You two broke up after all." A male student said. This morphed Tooru's smile into a frown. He eyed the one who asked it when abruptly, a knock was heard.

"It's Hashimoto Yuno! Speak of the devil!" someone hollered and Tooru noticed that his classmates were cheering for that one male who asked him for permission to date Yuno. Tooru knows that the younger student's inexperienced with relationships so he stands up and pushes his classmate away.

"Oikawa-san, I –" Yuno stopped talking when Tooru pulls her close.

The whole class gasps before whispering again.

Tooru embraced Yuno securely and felt the younger girl hug him back. He smirks when he realizes that the two of them are cuddling before resting his chin on top of Yuno's head.

"Let's get back together." Tooru suggested loudly for his classmates to hear.

"Why?" he heard Yuno's muffled question.

"I still like you. Let's not break up again." The older student says. When Yuno agrees, he glances at the man who tried to steal Yuno away. He smiles smugly and pulls Yuno even closer.

* * *

"What was that about?" Yuno asked while reading something on her phone.

Tooru huffed in annoyance before answering.

"Someone wanted to ask you out. Can you believe that? A boy wants to make you his? Like hell, I'll let him! He'll have to get pass me first!" Tooru scoffs as he pierced the straw inside the strawberry-flavored juice box. He sips in it, clearly irritated.

Yuno glanced at her senior and went close to him. "Why are you acting like that? We're just pretending." She whispered the last word in order not to be heard by anyone. They were at the cafeteria so they had to be extra-careful.

The younger girl eyed her senior for a while.

He seemed really annoyed so it made Yuno curious. Why was he acting like that? Is that a natural reaction of a friend? Is that how she reacted when she heard that Hajime and Shiori are together? It brought questions on Yuno's mind but she knew it wouldn't get answered so she pushed it away.

"Oikawa-san, don't be angry anymore. That wouldn't happen again." Yuno assured Tooru who peered at her while biting on his straw. The younger student then smiles before winking. Tooru smiles and places the juice box down.

"Do that again. Do it for the second time, it's cute." Tooru squeezed Yuno's cheeks. He observed her carefully when something dawns on him. He kept his eyes on Yuno's face and noticed her lips.

"Hey, stop it." Yuno slaps his hands away and keeps reading something on her phone. She's not even blushing or feeling shy but Tooru is and it's because he realized something.

" _Isn't what I'm doing and what I'm feeling... something that I should do and feel for my girlfriend, a real lover not a fake one?"_ Tooru thinks to himself. He discerns Yuno's face and realized that she doesn't know that what they're doing is perfectly similar to what a real couple should be doing.

The older student tried to calm himself.

"We're only pretending so it's fine." He uttered to himself.

"Hey, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Yuno asks suddenly. Tooru thought about it and answered her. "I'm going to be a handsome neurologist." He smirked.

Yuno nods and hums in response. The reaction she gave him made Tooru wince with embarrassment. Why did he say that? It's true that it's true but he doesn't have to announce it.

"I've actually talked to a handsome doctor." Yuno says so Tooru side-eyes her and wonders if he should ask. He sighs and chose to question her. "When?" he asked.

"Right now."

Tooru felt his breathing almost stop. He blinked once then twice and thrice.

"Hey!" Tooru exclaimed making Yuno jump. "Don't say things like that! Only true couples say that to each other!" he shouts and Yuno gives him a weird look. She scans the cafeteria and sees some students stare at them.

"We are one. What do you call us then?" Yuno says to save the situation. Tooru notices the people and smiles sheepishly. He pets Yuno and tells her that he's joking.

* * *

Shiori plopped on her bed. She sighed and grabbed her phone. She smiles when she sees a reminder from Hajime.

"Shiori!" Yuno screams as she jumps on Shiori's bed like it's a swimming pool. The crossdresser frowns and places her phone down. "What?" she asked with displeasure.

"Let's watch dramas from Korea." Yuno says as she shows a flash drive. "Where did you get that?" Shiori asked suspiciously.

"From my partner-in-crime, Oikawa Tooru-san."

When she hears that, Shiori heaves a sigh. "How long are you going to pretend that you don't know what he's doing?" Shiori asks worriedly.

Yuno doesn't answer and plugs the flash drive inside. She then opens the TV to see the videos. Yuno smiles when she sees that all of it is series of dramas ranging from action to comedy to romance. She then recalls something and turns to Shiori.

"Your question a minute ago... it really doesn't make sense to me. We're just friends and soon, he'll fall for another girl and when that happens... I'll support him the same way I support you." Yuno says.

"What if he falls for you?" Shiori mutters as she hugs a pillow to her. Yuno frowns and clenches her fist.

"He wouldn't." Yuno answers.

"What about you?"

"What kind of question is that? Obviously, I won't!"

Shiori inhales deeply and clicks her tongue. Yuno listened carefully for what she'll say.

"Then... why are you allowing yourself to act as his girlfriend?"

* * *

A/N:

My mates! I've posted another chapter!

I was supposed to post this yesterday but since was being a jerk, I couldn't. So sorry for the delay! Anyway, the story will slightly shift to the second couple so I hope you don't mind it. I've been waiting to post this after all~~~

Enjoy ~~


	18. Progress

"Merry Christmas, Iwaizumi-san!" Shiori slammed her gift down on the table as Hajime gave her a deadpan look.

"Uh... Merry Christmas as well." Hajime replies sheepishly making Shiori sigh. She watched her partner drink water from a bottle.

"Hey, Hajime, want me to make your Christmas more enjoyable?"

Hajime coughs and hits his chest upon hearing what Shiori said. He glares at Shiori with a red face causing the crossdresser to snicker at him. She then sits beside him and puts her elbows in the table.

"I meant, try to do something fun like ice-skating or watching cinemas. Iwaizumi-san, get your head out of the gutter." Shiori teased Hajime as she drank from his bottle as well.

"I coughed because you called me by my name! Not because of that!" Hajime tried to explain but Shiori was too busy not believing her boyfriend. Shiori smiles at the thought of "boyfriend".

"Don't try to explain, Hajime. I know and I understand but please wait until legal age." Shiori continues to tease him, making Hajime lower his head in embarrassment. The crossdresser laughs heartily and looks at the clouds up.

Even though it's the morning before Christmas, it seemed that Christmas was already there with the cover of snow on the ground and the Christmas lights. Shiori enjoyed these things but something made her sigh.

"Iwaizumi-san?" she uttered and Hajime eyed her and gave a questioning look. "I'm worried about Yuno." She mutters and instantly, Hajime inches near her and pulls her close, surprising the younger girl.

"I'm dressed as a male now." Shiori reasons out while pushing Hajime. "So what? You're still my girlfriend, what makes it different?" Hajime replies and once again, the crossdresser makes a face to hide her shyness.

"Hmph! I don't like being hugged, go away!" Shiori acted cute to remove her shyness but it only made Hajime laugh and hug her tightly. The two stayed quiet while the crowd passed by them.

How long will they be like this? Until the third-years graduate and after that, will the relationship end? Shiori hoped not. Then all of a sudden, one problem returned in her thoughts.

"Agh! I can't forget Yuno! Her problem is troubling me!" Shiori sits straight and tries to think of a solution for her sister's problem. Hajime sighed and checked his phone. "I have a plan. If you're not thinking what I'm thinking then say yes."

"Ye – what?" Shiori gave a puzzled expression and Hajime grins before explaining what he had in mind.

* * *

"Yo, Oikawa-san!"

Tooru glanced at Shiori. He smiled and waved at her. "Hi Shiori dressed as Seijunnie!" he greeted uniquely making the crossdresser grin. The two sat a bench and kept quiet for a while until Tooru glances at Shiori and saw her removing her ponytail.

"Don't remove it! I don't want to handle something troublesome right now!" Tooru tried to put Shiori's ponytail back again but when he saw the crossdresser's glare, he flinches away.

"You and Yuno... both of you are vicious." Tooru comments, earning him a laugh from Shiori. After that, Tooru was unsure what to talk about Shiori. With her looking like a girl, he just can't talk to the crossdresser the same way he did when Shiori was still Seijunnie.

Tooru glances at Shiori and notices that she is pretty.

"Iwa-chan's lucky to have you."

When the senior says that, Shiori smiles and turns to Tooru. "Not really. I'm really troublesome to be with. I have too many fears and luckily, Iwaizumi-san's there. Besides, even Iwaizumi-sa told me that there are hundreds of girls out there prettier than me." She mutters as she leans on the bench.

Tooru sighs and clicks his tongue thrice.

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about both of you trusting each other!" Tooru clarifies as he kept his hands on his pockets.

"Ah... that... I don't really know what happened as well. All I know is I thought I should trust him so I did besides... don't tell this to him but before I introduced myself to him, I kept seeing Iwaizumi-san! When I reviewed for a test under the tree on a summer day, when I tried flirting with a girl for the first time, and even when I beat an arrogant guy." Shiori spoke as she smiled.

"I thought he hated me because whenever he sees me, he would frown." Shiori told.

"So you saw him as well? I thought Iwa-chan was the only one who kept seeing you. It seems that both of you are destined and something like that." Tooru spoke bitterly. He then scoffed before speaking. "Good for you! Really!" he said sarcastically.

Shiori shook her head and stood up. She stretched her arms and tied her again. Tooru noticed that this time, she doesn't try making herself look like a man now so he smiles at her improvement. He's still bitter about her and Hajime's seemingly destined-relationship though.

To his surprise, Shiori hands him a paper with an address written in it.

"A third-year girl gave it to me last week. She told me to give it to you if you're interested on cheating with your girlfriend, if you actually had one." Shiori spoke gently. She smiled at him and gave a good luck sign.

"I'll be going then! See you later!" Shiori ran away before Tooru could even ask about the paper. He eyed it carefully and wanted to throw it away.

"I have a girlfriend alre –" Tooru stopped when he recalled Shiori's words. "I don't have a girlfriend, just a fake one." Tooru mutters so he stares at the paper before sighing.

He'll just go. It wouldn't hurt to check.

* * *

"Oikawa-san?"

Tooru face-palmed.

Of course. Shiori and possibly, Hajime, set him up.

How can he believe that crossdresser easily? Tooru guessed that the conversation he and Shiori had was too serene that he let his guard down. The third-year student groaned and peered at Yuno in between his fingers.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Lately, he's been feeling like he should avoid Yuno at all costs but Shiori was being a little whiny jerk and decided to play with him and her sister for fun and games. Well, too bad for Shiori because Tooru will actually enjoy himself today.

Tooru grabbed Yuno's wrist and marched with her somewhere else.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Yuno asked as she avoided the people passing by her. "Let's do the things that's fun!" Tooru loudly said as he turned to Yuno.

"No. I don't like clubbing, Oikawa-san." The younger girl instantly reminded.

"No! We're not going to do that! We'll go to a cat cafe then an ice cream parlor then a bakery, next is the mall because we'll buy clothes, then the arcade and since there's no amusement park here, let's go to a museum! How does that sound?" Tooru smirked at his great plan.

Yuno hummed in deep thoughts and shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's not tire ourselves out. Let's just go to a cat cafe then eat in a bakery so you won't spend too much money." Yuno suggested.

Hearing her talk about saving money suddenly made Tooru feel like he's wasted a lot of money on his past girlfriends. Whoever would have Yuno as their lover would save a lot of money and be happy with the younger girl's natural cuteness.

The two went straight to the cat cafe and decided to stay there for three hours. The two relaxed as cats walked around them and gently purred at the warmth they're emitting.

Tooru sighed in relief and when he turns to his right, he sees Yuno smiling at a cat.

"If you had a real lover, would you do the same thing you've done to me?" Tooru asks suddenly.

Yuno furrows her eyebrows and makes an ugly face. "Let's not be sad for today." Yuno advises as she pet a tabby cat. Tooru laughs at her face.

"I'm not being emotional though! That was a good question, you know?" Tooru whined as he picked a calico cat up and cooed at it. He smiled at it and he recalls doing the exact same thing to Yuno so he drops the cat and tries to forget about it.

Tooru side-eyed his pretend-girlfriend and sees her still playing with the tabby cat.

"Uh... Yuno?" he mumbles while trying to calm his heartbeat. "Yeah?" Yuno replied. Tooru inhales deeply before speaking. "Don't you... want to get a boyfriend? A real one?" he asks, stopping Yuno straightaway.

The younger girl thinks about her senior's question. Does she want to? Out of the blue, the question Shiori asked her returned to her mind. Why does she allow herself to act as Oikawa Tooru's girlfriend?

Yuno glimpsed at the two cats playing together. Shiori's question was still imprinted in her mind and looking at the cats that played together, Yuno deduced that it was fun having someone by her side. The younger girl smiles and turns to her senior.

"I don't mind having one but I want to focus on my studies so this relationship we have..." Yuno stopped to think about her next word. "I guess, this is good enough for now." Yuno smiled as she eyed Tooru.

"Even though this is fake?" Tooru replied.

"Yup. It's fine. I'm calmer this way. If I actually had a lover, I'd probably freak out and not know what to do." Yuno responded as she motioned for the cats to approach her. She let out a small laugh when the cats went near her.

Meanwhile, Tooru was thinking about Yuno's mindset.

"Something must have happened to you before. With your personality, you probably had a bad past." Tooru informed, confusing Yuno who mutters a small "what" after hearing her senior's accusation. Tooru sighs and decides to explain it to her.

"You see, when someone acts in a unique way, something tragic must have happened to them in the past. They wouldn't act like that if nothing set it off... like in the dramas." Tooru said.

"But this is real life. Stop comparing it to dramas." Yuno mumbled.

"I'm not! It's just that... you seem to think that love's not your thing! Your real parents must have gotten a divorce, that's why you're acting like that!"

Yuno stared at Tooru with a straight face. The man in front of her is accusing her of having a divorced parents, what would she say?

"Are you an idiot?" Yuno uttered. "I never met my real parents and I really don't mind if I don't. I grew up in an orphanage and was properly raised by the nuns then Shiori's family decided to adopt me and I became the happiest kid." She informed.

"I'm pretty sure I don't have a tragic past or something like that." Yuno said as she hugged a cat. Tooru gulped and gave a lame chuckle. "Okay... your past is... anti-climactic. There's no thrill whatsoever." He blurted out.

"Sorry that my life's peaceful." The younger student murmurs, not really giving a care for her senior's words anymore.

After three hours ended, the two pretend-couple went to a restaurant near the cat cafe. Today was Christmas day so there were many Christmas-themed food but Yuno didn't enjoy that and wanted something sweet.

When he sees Yuno's evident frown, Tooru stops her from entering the restaurant by holding her hand.

"Bakery?" he says and instantly, Yuno smiles and nods.

The two then sets out to search for a good bakery with tasty sweets and when they found one, they didn't hesitate. Unfortunately when they entered, the place was filled with couples.

Tooru sighed as he realized how awkward the situation is, not to mention, how the atmosphere appeared lovey-dovey because of the sweetness that the other couples emitted. Tooru eyed Yuno and saw her checking the huge cake that was presented on a counter.

"Let's go! Come on." Tooru drags Yuno, not caring about the sweet air that the bakery had. If Yuno wanted to eat sweets that much, then he'll let her eat even though Tooru didn't want a confectionary right now.

Yuno eyed her senior and took her wallet out. "Please buy me a slice of cake. Any flavor is fine as long as it's sweet." She demanded politely while handing her wallet. Tooru narrowed his eyes at Yuno's actions before glancing at Yuno.

"I'll pay for it. Keep your money." Tooru said. "Why?" Yuno questioned. "I'm trying to be a gentleman here so save your money." He retorts before going away.

The younger girl smiled before leaning on her chair. Someone was being kind to her so she felt light. Thinking about it, Yuno never thought that she'd be on good terms with the playboy that is known as Oikawa Tooru.

After a while, her senior came back with two plates of cake, both was a velvet cake.

The two then ate peacefully.

Tooru peered at the girl in front of him and saw that she had an icing beside her mouth so he does what any lover would do and gets a tissue then tries to wipe it away. Except, the two aren't actually a couple so he stops and places the tissue on Yuno's hands.

"Wipe your mouth." Tooru points at his mouth. He watched as Yuno did what she was told and gives a thumbs up when she removes the icing successfully. Tooru then decides to pat her in the head and chuckles when the younger girl gives a soft glare before pushing his hands away.

"Why? We're couples, right?" Tooru teased earning a groan from Yuno who proceeds to steal a scoop of cake from him. When he sees a glimpse of Yuno's hands nearing his plate, he pulls his cake away then stares pointedly at her.

All of a sudden, a loud romantic music was played and a spotlight was directed at both Tooru and Yuno.

The two students felt confused as claps were heard and a staff went near them.

"Congratulations! Since it's Christmas day, we've decided to freely give a couple we randomly chose a special cake that we baked!" The staff said enthusiastically.

Yuno, who hates being in the spotlight, quickly holds her senior's hands as soon as she hears that they'll receive a cake. When the staff points at the cake that was presented on the counter, her hold tightens. Tooru side-eyes the younger girl and decides to play along.

"Thank you." The two gave a bow as they thanked the staff.

To their horror, the other costumers cheered for them to kiss each other.

Tooru eyed Yuno with shock and saw her equally surprised expression. The two let goes of each other's hands and stares at each other. The cheer of the costumers weren't helping as it made the two feel awkward about each other and when the staff joined the cheer, it almost felt like they've heard death's bell.

Slightly nervous, Tooru gazed at Yuno and mouthed a small sorry. Yuno gulps and shows a small nervous smile.

Hesitantly, the two closed the distance between them and out of nervousness, Yuno chose to end things quickly as she pulled Tooru's collar and pushed her lips on the other.

As Yuno kept her hold on his collar tight, Tooru held her shoulders firmly. A thought entered his mind as he kissed the younger student. He pushes her away after half a minute and glanced at the staff then gave her a smile.

The crowd clapped but Yuno didn't really feel happy at all. Something was bothering her and it didn't feel good nor did it feel bad. It made her question herself.

Yuno gazed at Tooru as he received the cake and when he turns to her, she looks down instantly.

The two exited the bakery, feeling shy, a reaction that they haven't gave each other ever since they met. As they strolled around, they saw a bench and chose to sit on it. Both were in opposite sides and refused to sit close to one another.

Tooru brushes his hair with his hands and sighs. He glances at Yuno and sees her checking the cake. Deciding to go straight to the point, Tooru inches closer.

"Hey." He calls out and when Yuno looks at him, he continues speaking. "I think I ended up liking you so let's go out for real this time." He says casually before moving close to the younger girl once again.

Yuno swallowed anxiously and moves back. When Tooru moves even closer, she moves back again but because there's no seat to move back to, Yuno almost fell on the ground if only Tooru didn't pull her close.

The younger girl shakenly let out a sigh and pushes her senior away before giving a smile. "Oikawa-san, I thought I told you that I didn't know what to do if I'm in a relationship." She reminds as she gives an awkward smile.

"What we're doing when we're acting like a couple and what we've done at the cat cafe and the bakery is what couples do. I think you realize it by now." Tooru says as he looked at her seriously. Yuno recalled the fact that the man in front of her is a flirt so she hesitated on answering.

"I like you, really."

But when Tooru said that, Yuno wavered and felt baffled. What if he's lying? Yuno kept asking herself. She needs to focus studying as a way to thank Shiori and her family for adopting her, she reminded herself.

"Yuno? Are you even listening to me? I'm confessing to you." Tooru waved his hands in front of Yuno. She eyed her senior and realized that he is good-looking. The younger girl held her senior's hand and lowered it.

"Oikawa-san, maybe you just want to date someone. You don't like me, you're just feeling bored that you're not seriously dating anyone." Yuno tried to clarify but Tooru only groaned at her.

With only one thing to do to make Yuno believe him, Tooru squeezed Yuno's cheeks. He eyed her intensely and after breathing deeply, he kisses her.

Yuno gives a muffled sound and tried to push her senior away but before she can do it, Tooru pushes himself away and stares at her with a flushed face. He bites his lip and looks away to avoid feeling embarrassed.

"You better not regret dating me." Yuno uttered timidly. All the feelings she's experiencing and that one single question her sister asked her kept bothering her. With how things are, Yuno decided to simply accept the sudden confession instead of regretting on not dating anybody on high school because she focused on her studying.

Hearing Yuno say that, Tooru grins and whips his head to face the younger girl. "Really?" he uttered in shock and joy. Yuno nods as she observed the cake to see if it's safe and sound. She smiles when she sees that it's secured inside the box and gazes at Tooru.

"This time, you can't fool with other girls. Your attention – " Yuno points at Tooru with her index finger and middle finger. " – should only be on me." She points at herself. "If you flirt with other people..." Yuno motions a neck slice with her thumbs to end her sentence.

Tooru grinned brightly as he pulled Yuno into a hug. "I'll try to be loyal." He mutters. "Try?" Yuno asks as she proceeds to hug back. "I mean, I will be loyal." Tooru stressed on "will" as he thought about his situation.

What a great present for Christmas.

Coincidentally, as he embraced his lover, he spotted Hajime and Shiori inside a clothing store. He smirks and pulls away. He gestures Yuno to look behind her and when she does, the younger girl catches her sister and her partner picking clothes inside a store on the other side of the road.

On the other hand, Shiori and Hajime were choosing between a red hoodie and a blue one. Shiori sighs and gazes at the window and to her surprise, she notices Yuno and Tooru waving at her, both had a knowing look as Tooru raised his hand that was holding Yuno's hand.

Shiori covered her mouth as she tapped Hajime to look outside. When he does look outside, his mouth hangs open.

"Did they actually get together?" Hajime mumbles to himself as Shiori kept her happiness to herself. As the two pair stared at each other, two people passed by and unexpectedly, it was Tobio and Seri.

The two couples stopped smiling as they watched Tobio and Seri pass by while conversing to each other. Yuno stood up and gestured for the two couples inside the store to follow her cousin while she pulls Tooru up.

The four students then trail after the Tobio, clearly interested in his progress.

* * *

A/N:

YEAAASSSSSS!

I'm happy that I can finally show this to all of you and honestly, I can't contain myself. This is what I was waiting for!

This story will not end, not today! This will have 25 chapters so hold tight cause I'll be giving the next chapter some day next week! If you enjoy it, please clap for my efforts! Heh, just kidding!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and please wait for the next chapter, it's about our blueberry, Kageyama~~~


	19. Let's Get Down To Business

Tobio sat in front of the four Seijoh students, clearly angered by something.

Shiori and Yuno gazed at their cousins with pity while Hajime and Tooru gave a commiserative look.

"That dumbass..." Tobio mumbled to himself.

 **A Moment Ago**

 _"How come you've only texted me once? And that once was to ask me on a date this Christmas day." Seri questioned as she took a sip from her glass. Tobio crossed his arms and hesitated on answering her question._

 _How can he say that he didn't know what to send her?_

 _"I was... busy." Tobio lied making Seri nod. "Volleyball? I guess you really are busy. I understand that it's important that's why..." Seri stopped to think about her next choice of words._

 _Meanwhile, Tooru and Hajime heard Seri's words and just by her tune of voice, they knew that she'd complain about Tobio putting effort in volleyball but not his partner. The two shook their head in disappointment but kept listening._

 _"If it's so important then... shouldn't you practice right now? You need to win so don't try to ask me out on a date and just focus on your match next week." Seri suggested._

 _Instantly, Hajime and Tooru gaped at her words. Shiori and Yuno, who was listening as well, took note of Seri's words and nodded in understanding. When they saw their respective partners, looking petrified, they snickered._

 _On Tobio's side, he stared at Seri with shock as he shook his head. "No! I'm not busy with volleyball! I was..." he tried to think of another reason but something entered his mind so he coughed and decided to say it._

 _"Even if I was, I'd still find a time to ask you out on a date."_

 _Seri gave a look of astonishment as she grasped Tobio's words. She huffs in amazement as she brushed her hair back. She crosses her arms and gives a questioning stare at her classmate._

 _"You don't mind losing the match next week then?" She challenged. Tobio despaired at the thought of losing. He groaned and gave a determined look at Seri._

 _"I don't want to lose, no matter who we're facing next week. But I don't want to lose you as well so I'll do my best to balance the two." Tobio answered._

 _Shiori and Tooru, on the other side, grinned. "Nice!" both said at the same time, making them look at each other and winking at one another. Hajime and Yuno eyed their partner and questioned the two's antics._

 _Back to the two, Seri sighs._

 _"You keep saying swooning words, tell me, who did you ask to teach you those words?" she questioned._

 _Tobio wanted to say Oikawa Tooru and Hashimoto Shiori but he didn't. He eyed the girl he admired and asked himself if she knows his previous senior. Surely, Seri wouldn't suddenly ask for Oikawa Tooru, right?_

 _"I learned from someone who acts like a prince so if I tell you who it is, you might get interested in him." Tobio told Seri but when he saw her sighing and taking a piece of cracker that was on a plate, he felt nervous._

 _"Listen Kageyama-kun, most girl would want a prince." Seri said coolly. "So tell me, who's that prince-like man?" Seri then bit on her cracker._

 _"It's... Oikawa Tooru." Tobio answered obediently and immediately, he spotted Seri's amused smile. "Oikawa Tooru? The handsome captain of Aoba Johsai?" she asked interestedly._

 _Shiori, who was beside Yuno, felt her sister's expression shift. She smiled and gestured Tooru to appease her sister, which Tooru did._

 _Seri drank water before speaking._

 _"Oikawa Tooru, a handsome prince... Too bad, I'm not like most girls who wants a prince." She said chicly. "I want a king. A tough and sexy king." She muttered as she perched her chin on top of her palm._

 _Tobio, who was nicknamed "king", tried to stop grinning. He bit his lip but because he did, he appeared as if he was smirking. Once Seri saw this unintended display of attractiveness, she smiled and turned to Tobio._

 _"When are you going to ask me next time? To the court? To your next match?" Seri asked._

 _"No, not there." Tobio shook his head. "Let's go to a place you'd like." He said politely. Seri hummed in response. One thing kept going in her mind though so she decides to ask Tobio about it._

 _"Since we're dating, what do you call both of us?"_

 _Tobio stops in his tracks. What should he call their relationship? They're dating so... Tobio clicks his tongue and crosses his arms. He stares at Seri and raises an eyebrow. "What do you think?" he utters._

 _"Well, it seems that our feelings are mutual so should we call each other as lovers?" Seri grilled while checking her watch. She shows an elegant smile when she returns her gaze at Tobio._

 _"Is that what we are?" Tobio responded with a question, his unintentional smirk now evident as he leaned on his seat. His classmate nods. "That's what people call two people who dates each other." She says._

 _Tobio inhales deeply before agreeing. "We're lov –"_

 _"Seri!"_

 _A familiar voice shouted as both Seri and Tobio whipped their head to the direction where the voice came from. Tobio glared at the man when he sees who it is._

 _"What are you doing here, dumbass?"_

 _Hinata Shouyo, his teammate and known partner, is standing while holding his sister's hands. He had an obvious frown as he watched Seri, his cousin, and Tobio, his teammate and partner. He points at Seri and motions her to go to him._

 _Tobio clicks his tongue when he sees Shouyo motioning Seri to approach him. He starts to question what their relationship is and stands up._

 _"Why are you asking her to come to you? Is she your partner?" Tobio interrogates._

 _"She isn't!" Shouyo shouts and let goes of his younger sister's hands, who scurries off somewhere._

 _"Then don't try to control her actions, you dumbass!" Tobio angrily retaliates._

 _"She isn't my girlfriend but she's my cousin! What are you to her?" Shouyo responds and clenches his hands. When he doesn't feel his younger sister, Natsu's hand, he looks down and after he sees that there's no one by his side, he screams._

 _"Natsu's gone!"_

 _Seri covers her mouth and goes to Shouyo's side. "Are you an idiot? Did you let go of her?" Seri asks in panic. "You dumbass! How could you let go of your sister!" Tobio scolds Shouyo, who starts searching for Natsu._

 _Seri crosses her arms in disappointment, Tobio grumbles under his breath, and Shouyo tried to calm himself._

 _"I can't find her! She must be here, I held her hand as I ent –"_

 _"Excuse me?" Shouyo heard a lady's soft voice. He anxiously turns to the lady and to his surprise, he sees a pretty girl with three people. When he observes the pretty girl's companions, he gets even more shocked._

 _Shouyo stumbles back and points at the three._

 _"G-G-G-Grand king! And Iwaizumi-san!" he shouts._

 _Tobio stops groaning and blinked. He watched as Shouyo pointed at someone and when he approaches the table that his partner was pointing at, he witnesses his two cousin and his two former seniors, playing with Natsu._

 _Tobio smiles darkly._

 _"What are you doing here?" he mutters as he eyed his cousin. Shouyo peers at Tobio. "You know those grls?" he asks. "These two girls are my cousins." Tobio answered._

 _Seri went near the table that the four Seijoh students are and sees Natsu playing with Shiori, whom Seri doesn't know yet._

 _"Natsu, come here." Seri motions for the child and smiles at Shiori. "Thank you for taking care of her." Seri bows a little before hugging Natsu who hugged her. Shouyo stared at Shiori and gulps._

 _"Actually, when her brother let go of her, she ran away but she saw us eating candy so she asked for one then we played with her so she doesn't run away even further." Shiori spoke gently making Shouyo admire her even more._

 _Tooru noticed Shouyo eyeing Shiori so he snickers and tells Hajime, who frowns upon hearing what his childhood friend say._

 _"Hey, Hinata Shouyo." Hajime calls out, earning him a bunch of puzzled looks from the people around him, except for Tooru who laughed._

 _"Ye-yes?" Shouyo nervously answered. He watched as Hajime pointed at Shiori. "You seem like you want to know her." Hajime says._

 _Seri glances at her cousin then to Shiori. She smiles and looks at Tobio but when she sees him mutter a curse under his breath, she frowns. She watched as Tobio glare at Shouyo._

 _"You really are a dumbass! Stop checking my cousin out!" Tobio tried to hit Shouyo but the smaller boy catches Tobio's wrist and tried to push him away, causing the two to push and pull._

 _Shiori, Yuno and Seri watched the two fight and argue. Hajime and Tooru smirked at the two people who defeated them before. Seeing the two pit against each other, it made them feel satisfied._

 _"I just think your cousin's pretty! That's all!" Shouyo shouted while he pushed Tobio. "You dumbass, she has a boyfriend and that person is in front of you!" Tobio yelled back._

 _"You're dating your own cousin?!" Shouyo exclaimed._

 _Hajime groans at the shorter man's lack of common sense. It's true that Tobio is in front of Shouyo but Shiori and Tobio are cousins, it's obviously obvious that they wouldn't date each other._

 _Hajime sighs and stands up. Tooru gasps and pulls him down. "Iwa-chan, don't beat chibi-chan!" Tooru pleaded. Hajime gave him a look before pushing his hands away. Shiori observed Hajime approach her cousin and Shouyo, then smiles in an entertained way._

 _"Stop it, you two." Hajime pushed the two away from each other. Tobio quickly stopped when he sees his former senior stand up while Shouyo freezes. Hajime taps the two younger men's shoulders and smiles sheepishly._

 _"I'm Shiori's lover so don't try to ask her out, okay?" Hajime clarifies earning him a terrified look from Shouyo._

 _"Oh my god. What a plot twist I discovered this Christmas day." Seri mutters as she grinned at the event that's happening in front of her. She glances at Shiori and winks at her. "Nice catch." She says causing Shiori to beam at her._

 _Meanwhile, Yuno was playing with Natsu innocently. The seemingly-perfect girl gazed at the people who are causing a commotion and sighs._

 _"Stop fighting and just go home. You're making a scandal in here." Yuno recommends as she gives six pieces of candy to Natsu. She glances at the kid and smiles at her. "That six candy means 'it's nice to meet you too'." She informs._

 _Shiori and Tooru smiles at Yuno's actions while Hajime shakes his head in amusement. He then lightly shoves Shouyo._

 _"Go home. Take your sister home so she wouldn't be lost again." Hajime advised and Shouyo nods. He watched the shorter boy bow to him. "I'm sorry for eyeing you girlfriend. I'll be going then." Shouyo apologizes and walks away. As he walks away, he intentionally bumps into Tobio with force who forcefully claps Shouyo's back to get even._

 _Tooru chortles at the two's actions toward each other._

 _Shouyo holds Natsu's hands and signals Seri to follow him. Natsu stared at her brother._

 _"Seri-nee is dating Tobio-nii. Why would she go with us?" Natsu asks curiously. Tobio stared at the kid with admiration. Seri smiles and holds her shoulder bag close to her._

 _"Mom wants to see Seri so she's going home. Right. Now." Shouyo glowered at Tobio. He then points at his partner. "I'm still not over the fact that you're dating Seri. You're on probation until I see what Seri likes about you." He says as he gestures an I'm-watching-you gesture at Tobio._

 _Shouyo then walks out with Natsu. Seri sends an apologetic gaze towards Tobio before leaving._

 **In The Present**

"Tobio... you can just text her to tell her that you'll see her next Sunday." Yuno says as she puts a candy in her mouth.

"I don't know how to." Tobio said still irritated. "When you text someone, you end up thinking too much about their reaction and I hate that it's like that." He adds as he groans.

Shiori and Tooru feigned pity. Shiori covered her mouth and acted like she wants to cry and Tooru covered his eyes while shaking his head in sympathy.

"Poor Tobio-chan! Let's text her now! I'll help you just this once." Tooru offered but he only received a suspicious glare from Tobio.

"Why are you acting kind?" Tobio questioned the fellow setter as he leaned on his seat. Yuno placed her arms on her cousin's shoulders. "He's my boyfriend now." Yuno informs but Tobio stares at her before pushing her away. "Both of you are only pretending though." He says.

Shiori laughs mockingly. "That's where you're wrong, Tobio." She clicked her tongue. "They're dating now. For real." Shiori adds.

Tobio nods but then sends a deadly look at Tooru.

"I'm serious about her, Tobio-chan." Tooru says with pent-up anger.

Hajime eyed Tobio before tapping the table gaining the four's attention. "Let's help Kageyama with Shinomiya Seri. We're at fault as well so let's try to assist him now." Hajime recommends. Yuno hums in agreement while munching on a candy and leaning on Shiori's shoulder.

"Let your phone out and let's do magic." Yuno told Tobio before pointing a finger gun at him. "Let's make Shinomiya Seri fall for you even more." She mutters as she winks while her straight face remains.

Shiori cringes and pushes Yuno away, Hajime sighs and just asks for Tobio's phone which Tobio gives.

"Okay, I found her contact. Let's start."

Hajime said as he laid Tobio's phone down the middle of the table. Tooru smirked and Shiori smiled cunningly while Tobio looked at his phone intensely.

Yuno pops a candy on her mouth before saying "Let's get down to business."

* * *

A/N:

Surprise! A wild Hinata appeared!

Heh, I liked writing this chapter. I thought it was funny so hopefully... please find this funny as well!

I'm going to cut this short because I need to write something else so bye! Hope you enjoyed this~~~


	20. Completely Unpredictable

"I'm telling you, girls like it when a man calls them cute."

Shiori sighs at Tooru's words. She points at Tooru and speaks. "I'm pretty sure Shinomiya Seri likes men who are manly. Didn't you hear her tell me that I made a nice catch with Iwaizumi-san?" Shiori asked.

Yuno munched quietly on a candy. She observed Tobio's phone and the different greetings that was typed in it but not sent. Hello, hi, how are you, and sup was in the text box.

"Let's take Iwa-chan's way of greeting then!" Tooru exclaimed as he motioned for Shiori's phone. Hajime glared at him. "Don't look at her phone." He warned Tooru, who smiled sheepishly.

Tobio groaned and kept his eyes on his phone. Why did he bother asking the four for help again?

"Let's look at it! Shiori and Iwaizumi-san's conversation!" Yuno said excitedly. Her eyes twinkled with eager and Tooru noticed her curiosity so he eyed Shiori and gestured for her phone. Seeing how Yuno seemed eager, Shiori peered at Tobio.

Her cousin was eyeing her interestedly.

Shiori sighs and smiles.

"Fine then. Look at it all you want and be surprised by Iwaizumi-san's gentleman attitude!" Shiori prided making Hajime lower his head in embarrassment. Yuno quickly grabbed her sister's phone and searched for her latest conversation.

"It's here." Yuno smiled as she tapped on the conversation. She swipes up to see a good reference. Yuno stops on a random conversation that happened days ago then frowns when she sees the way Hajime greets her sister. Yuno gives Shiori's phone to Tooru, who laughs at his childhood friend's way of greeting.

"Iwa-chan, why would you greet her with this?" Tooru probed as he held his stomach. Tobio leaned forward and wondered what it is. "What is it?" he asked.

"Iwa-chan greeted Shiori by asking her if she's dumb." Tooru informs. "There's a reason why I called her that!" Hajime tried to explain with a flushed face.

"Are you dumb?" Tooru read out loud. "How can you forget your PE uniform?" he continued. When Hajime attempted to stop him, he accidentally gives the phone to Tobio, who takes it and reads the conversation.

"I washed my PE uniform yesterday so it's still wet when I checked it this morning." Tobio read Shiori's response. "The girl's uniform doesn't fit me so I'll ask a boy to let me borrow theirs." Tobio added as Shiori's response.

"Give it to me." Yuno grabs the phone away and scowls when she sees the conversation.

"Iwaizumi-san told Shiori not to borrow another man's uniform and then asks her to go meet him near the infirmary." Yuno informed with a dark expression as she swiped down to continue reading the conversation. Tooru teased Hajime who held back on hitting his childhood friend because Shiori told him to.

"Wow." Yuno mutters to herself causing Tobio to peer at the phone. Tooru stops teasing Hajime and listens carefully.

"Iwaizumi-san just gave his PE uniform to Shiori... I thought he had something different in mind." Yuno says. "Iwaizumi-san's a gentleman. You're right, Shiori." Yuno adds as she passes the phone to her sister, who was smiling happily.

"I told you so. That's why, Tobio, be like Iwaizumi-san! Don't listen to Oikawa-san!" Shiori reminded earning her a glare from Tooru. Yuno then typed "what do you want" on Tobio's phone.

Tooru groans at this and tried to clear Yuno's sentence. "Don't send that! Just hit her up with hey!" Tooru tried to type but Yuno pulled the phone away. Shiori notices the commotion and tries to steal the phone away from the two.

"Stop it! You might break Kageyama's phone!" Hajime scolded the three but grumbled when they didn't stop. Tobio, having had enough of the four Seijoh students, yanks his phone away and glares at them.

"I don't need your help after all." Tobio says as he looks down on his phone. He drops it upon seeing what happened.

The list of greetings they created was sent to Seri.

"Hey beautiful, hi, hello, how are you, sup, hi cutie, it's me, hello sexy, and even 'what do you want' was sent..." Tobio mumbled. He eyed his phone miserably.

The four Seijoh students watched Tobio lamely. They kept quiet as they felt guilty for what they've done. Tooru coughs and points at the two Hashimoto siblings.

"I didn't hit send." Tooru notifies, earning glares from Yuno and Shiori. "Why are you blaming us?" Shiori replies.

"Shut it. Juts stop talking." Tobio muttered as he thought of what to say. Should he try to explain it? Tobio groaned as he clenched his hand. Suddenly, his phone rings and he looks at the screen.

Seri sent a message.

"Did your friends type this? Why did you let them greet me when it's you I want to talk to?" Yuno read Seri's message. Shiori smiles as she glances at her cousin with happiness. "Seems like we were worried for nothing." The crossdresser says softly as she smiled.

Tobio forgets all of his anger and sighs in relief. "Don't try to help me anymore. I can do this by myself." He mumbles as he types his next response.

The four looked at him and smiled. They let him send what he wanted to send and checked the flow of the conversation without getting in the way.

* * *

Recently, Hajime noticed Shiori's change.

Shiori started letting her hair down often when they went out and she also started wearing dresses and skirts occasionally. Hajime didn't have a problem with it and almost accepted it.

Except he couldn't ignore how most men stared at Shiori.

Sure, Shiori was pretty tall for a lady and her auburn brown hair fitted her porcelain skin. Her body was that of a model, Hajime wouldn't deny that but whenever a man would look at her, Hajime hoped for Shiori to cross-dress again.

"Shiori, try dressing up like a man again." Hajime suggested, earning him a suspicious look from his partner. "No?" Shiori responded as she locked her phone and pushed it in her pocket.

It was a week after New Year's Day and the wind was still cold. Shiori guessed that it would stop being cold when February ends. The crossdresser watched as men would pass by her and wave at her while she smiled politely at those men, completely oblivious of her lover's jealous glare.

"How long do you plan on smiling at those men when I'm around?" Hajime questions as he pushed his hands on his pocket. Shiori glanced at him and beamed gleefully. "I'll wave at them next time!" she informs receiving a pointed stare at Hajime.

"Those people will think you're a single person, which you aren't!" He lectured as he stared at Shiori.

"What's with you? You've been acting immature ever since we went out of that restaurant." Shiori mumbled as she eyed Hajime curiously. With how dense Shiori is being, Hajime can't help but scoff and feel even more irritated.

"Should we go home then?" Hajime probed making Shiori frown. He stands up and sighs as he tried to think reasonably. Surely, Shiori isn't doing it because she wanted attention, Hajime assured himself.

"Let's go home." Hajime repeated but when he sees that Shiori is still sitting, he frowns. "Should I leave you here?" He asks and Shiori nods. "Yeah, sure. I'll stay here and not leave until you explain why you're acting like this." The crossdresser informs as she crosses her arms.

Hearing his lover's words, Hajime clicks his tongue. He sits back down and sighs.

"Here's the thing, men looks at you because they like you." Hajime says as if he's talking to a child.

"How can they like me if they don't know me?" Shiori responds.

"That's the thing! They shouldn't like you because they don't know you but they end up liking you because you wave at them. They think they have a chance with you."

"Just because of that? What do they even like about me?"

"It's because you're pretty and you have a good body, that's why they like you!"

Shiori gaped at her senior. She tried to take the information in and tried to decipher what it actually meant. Maybe, her senior didn't mean to say that or maybe it's for another girl but who is she kidding? Shiori knows that it's for her so she blushes and smiles timidly.

"Iwaizumi-san... you think I'm pretty? You think I'm sexy?" Shiori looked at Hajime, who stared at her while cringing at his sudden compliment.

"Ah... well... yeah." Hajime nodded as he eyed Shiori. The crossdresser chuckles bashfully before pushing Hajime, who almost falls off the bench with the sudden shove. "Hearing you compliment me... I know that you're jealous now." Shiori says while she blushingly covers her mouth.

Hajime smiles at Shiori's attitude at the moment, realizing how cute she was being right now.

"I won't smile at another guy again if Iwaizumi-san compliments me every day." Shiori mumbles shyly. She then faces Hajime and grins cheerfully. "I really like you." She confesses unexpectedly.

Hajime stops smiling when he hears that. He feels himself blushing as he observes Shiori's gentle smile. _"No. Don't smile. You're supposed to be angry at her._ " Hajime reminded himself as he prevented himself from smiling.

"Iwaizumi-san? Did you not hear me? Do you want me to repeat it?" Shiori asks as she checks her senior's face. "I like you." Shiori repeats as she winks at Hajime.

"Say it again." Hajime orders. "I like you, Iwaizumi-san!" Shiori complies as she gives two finger hearts towards him while beaming cheerfully.

"Damn it." Hajime mutters under his breath as he lets himself smile at his lover's display of affection, completely accepting his failure to get angry at the crossdresser. He grabs her hand and stands up, making Shiori stand up as well.

"Let's go eat. I'll buy you any food you want, just tell me what it is." Hajime says as he smiled at Shiori. "Woah! Really? You have enough money, right? Don't spend it too much on me." Shiori reminds as she hesitates on telling Hajime what she wants to eat.

"It's fine. Come on, let's eat." Hajime says as he pulls Shiori to a restaurant.

Shiori grinned to herself as she eyed her senior. Hajime was really wrapped around her finger and that made her feel really, really happy. The crossdresser chuckled to herself at her life. The biggest plot twist she had before year ends was to gain a boyfriend.

Completely unpredictable.

* * *

A/N:

What's that word? Filter? Flitter? OHHHH, FILLER!

YES PEOPLE, THIS IS A FILLER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. WE'RE NEARING THE LAST FIVE CHAPTERS SO HANG ON OKAY?

Thanks for reading this chapter! I totally appreciate it!


	21. What Went Wrong?

February, the month of love.

Shiori smiled as she eyed the flowers that started to bloom, the students that walked pass her, the pastel blue sky, and everything around her. While there's a certain day she's anticipating in February, Shiori is also waiting for a day especially made for her.

Her birthday.

The crossdresser headed to Hajime's classroom and entered while greeting his classmate. She stopped in front of her lover and asked him instantly.

"When's my birthday again?" Shiori faced Hajime while beaming enthusiastically. Her senior smiled before answering. "I forgot. When was it again?"

The crossdresser frowned and huffed in disappointment.

"Don't ask me about my birthday. Go figure it out on your own, understand?" Shiori spoke with discontent before going back to her classroom, never turning back to bid farewell to her lover. Hajime just sighed at her before grinning.

Pulling his phone out, Hajime checked his memo and saw Shiori's birthday on February 9.

"Iwaizumi-san?" A familiar voice calls out to him.

Hajime turns to the voice and spots Yuno. "Yuno? What are you doing here?" he asks as he observed Yuno exhale deeply. "Tomorrow... please don't miss my sister's birthday. She'll really be happy if you're there." She reminds.

Hajime nods, thinking about how he doesn't need to be informed about that. Hajime will go see her on her birthday.

"You don't need to tell me. It's already a responsibility for me to be with her on her birthday." Hajime says, earning him a soft smile from Yuno.

"What's this about? Why is Yuno smiling at Iwa-chan?" Tooru suddenly pops out of nowhere before resting his arms on Yuno's shoulder, who shoves him away. "I'm not an arm rest." She says with a tone of boredom.

Yuno bows to her two seniors and proceeds to leave.

"Yuno! How can you leave easily?" Tooru whined and out of responsibility, Yuno heaves a sigh before turning to her lover. She smiles and winks, making Tooru grin in amusement. How can a calm person like Hashimoto Yuno turn into a sweet affectionate lady? With the help of Oikawa Tooru!

Hajime scoffs at the two before shaking his head. His phone then vibrates and he picks it up. He sees a message and frowns.

"Oikawa, my cousin's coming tomorrow from Tokyo." Hajime notified. "Tomorrow is Shiori's birthday as well." He adds.

Hearing Hajime inform that his cousin's arriving tomorrow made Tooru frown. He didn't like the sound of her going back especially when Yuno's here.

"Will you fetch her?" Tooru asked. "No. I told her to go by herself." Hajime replied, causing Tooru to snort.

Another vibration.

Hajime checked it and this time, it wasn't just a frown that was shown, there was a groan as well. Hajime put his phone down and breathes out.

"She told me that she wanted to meet Shiori so she'll go with us." Hajime said. Tooru covered his face and clicked his tongue. For Hajime's cousin to be there... that screamed bad news no matter how much you tried to turn it around.

The two male students sat on their chair and thought about the situation, unable to escape it safely. Hajime then decided to just let his cousin go with him. He sent her a message to where she'll meet with him and after that, Hajime hoped that Shiori and Yuno wouldn't mind seeing his cousin.

* * *

"What's this? Why is Tobio here as well?"

Tobio watched Shiori point at him. He observed his two ex-seniors and sighed. He then glanced at Yuno who was giving a smile at Shiori.

"You're trying to surprise me, aren't you?" Shiori picked up real quick as she almost jumped at the surprise that wasn't really a surprise. Hajime smiled and gave her a paper bag.

"Woah... someone actually gave me a gift." Shiori spoke in wonder as she stared at her present. "Can I open this?" She asked, getting timid at the sudden attention she received from her friends. Hajime motioned her to open it.

"Iwa-chan bought you a towel." Tooru joked. "It's a really useless gift." Yuno commented. Tobio simply eyed the four while eating a slice of cake that Yuno gave him.

"Let's eat!" Yuno exclaimed as the three males started munching on their foods. Shiori gawked at them with disbelief as she huffed at her companions' attitude. It was her birthday but they didn't even greet her.

"What's wrong with all of you? You didn't greet me properly!" Shiori whined as she placed Hajime's gift down.

"It's fine. You'll live well and long." Hajime responded. He took a bite off of his slice of cake and realized that it was chocolate-flavored and the cake's sweetness was incredibly high. Just what he prefers.

"How are you sure of that?" Shiori questioned, still waiting for her friends to actually greet her. Shiori then crossed her arms while waiting for Hajime's answer.

"You'll live long." Hajime repeats. "Long enough to see me propose to you." He adds smoothly. He hid his smirk when he hears Tooru react to his words and when he catches a glimpse of Shiori blush madly. Hajime glanced at Tobio and saw the younger male giving a sheepish smile while Yuno covered her mouth as she tapped her chest to prevent herself from choking.

Hajime returned his attention to Shiori, who was still avoiding his gaze. When the crossdresser looks at Hajime, she gives a flustered smile and bowed awkwardly, confusing her lover who didn't know that Shiori bowed because it was a habit of hers to bow when she's embarrassed.

"Were you really that ashamed of it? Do you not like hearing it?" Hajime probed, looking intensely at Shiori's expression.

"No! It's just... that was really... Never mind!" Shiori didn't finish her sentence and decided to eat the slice of cake Yuno gave her. She kept her gaze on her cake, still flustered by Hajime's smooth moves.

Abruptly, Shiori hears a female voice calling out to Hajime. She turns and when she spots who it was, she stops eating to think.

"She seems familiar..." Shiori mumbled to herself. All of a sudden, Yuno slams her plate on the table and stands up. Tooru glanced at her, clearly puzzled and stands up as well.

"Why are you here? Who invited you here?!" Yuno spoke coldly, different from the usual irritation she gives and the normal calm voice she uses. It made Tooru even more baffled as he approached his lover.

"You know Iwa-chan's cousin?" Tooru asked.

Hajime's cousin, Sonohara Hana, stood in front of the five people, feeling mortified and relieved at the same time. She gaped at Shiori, who eyed her with question. Suddenly, Hana felt her eyes tear up as Shiori's eyes widened when she finally recognized who Hana is.

"You... your..." Shiori couldn't finish her sentence. She glanced at Hajime and stared at him as if she started regretting going out with him. Hajime felt his stomach twist and turn with the look Shiori gave him.

"Shiori? Do you know Hana?" Hajime spoke weakly. "She's your cousin?" Shiori responded with a question.

Tooru, already getting irked by the situation, groans and starts interrogating Yuno.

"Why do you know her, Yuno? Why do you seem like you hate her?" Tooru spoke with annoyance. Tobio glares at him and steps up towards Hana, whose tears fell as she eyed Shiori.

"Leave." Tobio uttered while standing in front of Hana. When she doesn't move, he attempts to shove her but Tobio's wrist gets grabbed by Tooru. He glares at his fellow setter and groans in anger.

"Why are you stopping me? What is she to you?" Tobio asked in fury. Tooru doesn't answer and it only made Tobio even infuriated.

"Who is she?!" Tobio shouted. "My ex... he's my ex." Hana answered for Tooru. Yuno scoffs and covers her face. She grabs her bag and yanks her sister's hands before leaving. Hajime watched the two sisters leave, unable to do anything because of confusion.

"How can you be related to someone like her?" Tobio muttered in disgust. "Stop talking to my cousin like that." Hajime protected Hana.

Tobio pushes Tooru. He glowered at his two seniors and scoffs at them.

"You're protecting her?" Tobio pointed at Hana. "You're protecting someone who almost killed my cousin!" he yelled with rage, his face morphed into complete resentment and hate.

Hajime and Tooru peered at Hana, who was covering her face. The two older student felt a sudden emotion. Hate, apathy, fear, sadness, and regret. Hajime gawked at Hana as he gulped at the sudden realization.

Tobio leaves the three, having had enough of the situation. He snatches his bag and walks towards the direction his cousins went to. He doesn't turn around, fearing that he may do something he'll regret if he does.

Once again, Tobio recalls Yuno waiting for Shiori to wake up, waiting in agony and guilt as she pretended to be fine once she returned to school. Shiori, who was motionless in bed, almost as if she was lying in her own coffin, made the male feel so pathetic and useless. Tobio didn't want to see that again nor did he want to experience the helpless emotion he felt at that time.

He huffs one last time and completely exits the scene.

Tooru eyed Hana with varied emotions. He clenched his fist and decides to leave. He gives Hajime one last look and sends Hana his last glare before escaping the scene. Tooru fished for his phone in his pocket and sent a message to Yuno.

The two remaining people, Hajime and Hana, observed each other.

Hajime wondered. Why did this happen? Why did it seem planned, as if someone decided to play a trick on him and Shiori as well as the people around him? Hajime laughs emptily. He clears his throat before saying one word.

"Explain." He said with a perplexed tone. Hana sends a grim expression before tearing up again and lowering her head to cover her face.

"I regret it. I didn't know what occurred to me. I wanted to apologize for so long." She spoke with a muffled voice. Her knees shaking because of her sobs.

The two cousins stood in front of each other, unsure and confused. Hajime didn't know what to do, lost and scared, he decides to sit on the bench. When he looks under the table, he catches a glimpse of the gift he bought for Shiori.

Hajime grabs the present and sees that it's still unopened. He gulps as he drops the gift on the ground. He holds his head, thinking, how did this end up like this? What went wrong?

* * *

A/N:

Tuturu!

I present... the angst! More like, the three chapter angst!

This will be the last problem of the story and soon... this story will end.

I'm sad but please, keep reading!

Anyway... even now, I'm still scared about the portrayal of the HQ characters. I'm sometimes nervous if that's what they actually act so if you find it wrong in your eyes, please tell me, okay?

Thanks for reading and please wait for a new chapter! Hope you liked this~~~


	22. What Could Go Wrong?

It was Sunday.

Shiori walked on the park, aimlessly and emptily. After the events that has transpired, her feelings became jumbled. The sadness she thought she wouldn't experience again arrived once again. Shiori, fully baffled and angered, locked herself in her room as she tried to think that nothing bad would happen to her again.

But Sonohara Hana was there. The one who pushed her was there. How could she not feel scared? Is she that brave to face someone who almost killed her and ruined her family's life by her lost?

Strolling around, Shiori looks up and sees Hajime standing in front of her, wearing a gray hoodie.

Hajime observed the crossdresser and agonized by the cold stare she was giving him. The pain of being looked like he did a crime, especially when it was from someone he loves, pained him but he kept it inside in an attempt to look strong.

"Shiori." He uttered. Shiori kept her icy gaze before turning around and walking away. Unable to look at Hajime with the same respect she had for him made Shiori feel disappointed on herself. She knows that it isn't Hajime's fault but still, he was Sonohara Hana's cousin.

Rushing forward to stop his lover, Hajime pulls Shiori and makes her turn to him by grabbing her shoulder. The younger girl eyed him, teary-eyed and in distress. When Hajime sees this, he doesn't hesitate hugging her tightly.

The sudden warmth made Shiori finally tear up. Her messy tears turned to silent sobs as she tried to remain calm.

"Give my cousin a chance. She wants to apologize."

Hearing that made Shiori push Hajime away. She doesn't bother wiping her tears as she glared at him.

"Me? Give her a chance? She was the one who made me like this in the first place! Tell me why I should give her a chance!" Shiori angrily demanded.

"She regrets it. She explained everything to me and I know that she changed after what happened to you." Hajime reasoned out.

"No. I won't do that. I won't forgive her." Shiori replied.

"Don't let your anger keep you from doing something better."

"Do I always have to keep my anger inside?! Can I not let it out for once?!" Shiori exclaimed, shocking Hajime, who never heard her raise her voice once.

"Do you know how tiring it is to pretend to not be angry with how miserable your life is? Do you think I push the pain away easily and be fine the next day? Do you think the guilt I feel for putting Yuuta in his deathbed and the hate I feel for Hana-san doesn't make me feel bad? Have you ever considered my situation? You haven't, haven't you? That's why..." Shiori breathed heavily before continuing.

"If you're not going to understand my situation, just this once, then please don't show yourself to me anymore. If I'm told not to be angry right now by someone I love, I'm sure it will just make me feel miserable once again. So please... leave."

Hajime stared at Shiori exasperated. He blinked and closed his gaped mouth and swallows. The words that he heard from Shiori made him feel angry but hearing her feelings at the moment, he thought about how he has no right to feel furious when someone in front of him is having a difficult crisis.

"Are you telling me to end it? End our relationship?" Hajime asked.

Shiori pushed her tears away and nodded. "Yes." She mutters, knowing how hard she'll regret her decision later on. Hajime eyed her with sadness, trying to process her words.

"Shiori, I don't know if you're just saying that out of stress or if you want to really end our relationship but... I'll let you think about it carefully. I'll leave now but tomorrow... I want to know what you really feel. If you want to cut me off of your life or if you want me gone." Hajime said.

"Whatever your decision is, I'll respect it. Think carefully, okay?" Hajime adds before turning his back on Shiori. He hesitates to leave and clenches his fist. "I don't want you to leave me yet so..." Hajime doesn't finish his sentence and walks away, leaving Shiori sobbing silently without a shoulder to cry on.

The crossdresser placed a hand over her mouth as she walked home, helpless on her raging emotions and her intensified wretchedness, causing her bawl her heart out.

* * *

Yuno eyed her sister who was sitting with her on the rooftop.

"Yuno?" Shiori called out. "What?" Yuno replied.

Silence engulfed the two as they stared at the night sky. The stars and the moon that was being covered by the cloud seemed beautiful to both of them.

"Should I talk to Sonohara Hana?"

Yuno glared at her sister.

"No." Yuno muttered. Shiori frowned and pushed her knees to her chest. She didn't glance at her sister but she felt her glare. Shiori thought about what Hajime said to her. It would be good to talk it out but if Yuno doesn't want her to then it's a no.

"Think about it, Yuno. The problem will be solved that way." Shiori tried to convince Yuno.

"I said no. Why is that hard to understand?" Yuno sharply responded. Her sister's comment made her feel rage again. To see Shiori with the girl who put Shiori in her miserable life didn't seem to make Yuno feel happy, in fact, it made her stomach churn in fear.

Fear that something bad might happen again, fear that she'll lose Shiori this time, fear that it will put her and Shiori in a depressed state of living, and fear that she'll see Shiori crying desolately once again.

Yuno didn't want that to happen so she'll do anything to stop it from happening.

"I've always put you first before anyone else so this time, I hope I can put my decision first before yours. I hope you listen to me this time." Yuno mutters.

"When did I never listen to you?" Shiori responds. "Every time. Especially when I told you to tell the authorities that you were being bullied." Yuno retaliated, shutting the crossdresser up.

"If you listened to me and didn't put Yuuta's reputation in the first place, you would've been fine and none of these wouldn't happen." Yuno said. "Do you know how Tobio visited you every day to see if you would wake up?" Yuno added.

Hearing her cousin's actions made Shiori feel even guilty. She rested her chin on her knees that was kept close to her chest.

"I'm tired of seeing you in pain but I'll never get tired of walking with you through that pain. So let me help you with the only way I know I can do to support you." Yuno mutters quietly, gazing at the stars as she wondered how far the galaxy is.

Her phone then vibrates through the roof, shocking both her and Shiori.

Yuno checks it and sees Tooru calling. She frowns and answers it. She doesn't speak first though.

"Yuno?" Tooru says to check if his lover answered the phone.

"What?" Yuno says coldly. "Uh... about what happened on Friday... where are you right now?" Tooru asks, making Yuno stand up. Shiori glanced up at her and smiles softly. She motions her non-biological sister to do her own business, earning her a gentle smile from Yuno.

Yuno leaves the rooftop and heads to her bedroom.

"Oikawa-san?" She asks. "I'm here." He answers.

"I'm not angry at you. I'm just disappointed that you tried to side with Sonohara Hana." Yuno informs, her cold voice turning soft as she explained her emotions.

Hearing Yuno speak delicately made Tooru smile in relief. He heaves a sigh and sits on his chair as he stared out of his window.

"I didn't know that Hana-chan was the one who made Shiorin like that so – "

"Don't try to apologize. I should be saying sorry because I acted aggressive. I'm sorry." Yuno apologized as she used a cute voice to make sure that her partner doesn't get angry. When Tooru catches the tone of her voice, he chuckles and leans on his chair.

"It's fine, Yuno. I'm not angry, especially when you act cute like that." He says with a huge grin on his face. His smile then turns into a frown when he realizes that Hajime seemed down after talking to Shiori. Tooru clears his throat.

"Yuno? How about listening to Hana-chan's side?" Tooru suggests. "No." Yuno answers instantly.

"She wants to apologize. She also told Iwa-chan that she went to apologize to you and Shiorin countless of times and even visiting Shiorin at the hospital but you didn't want to see her." Tooru informs.

This made Yuno's eyebrows furrow. She didn't see Hana go to her sister's room, not even once. She scoffs and crosses her arms.

"I didn't see her visit Shiori. She must be lying." Yuno mutters in irritation. "No! She really did." Tooru responded.

"Are you siding with your ex?" Yuno spoke darkly. Tooru chuckles lamely before speaking. "No." he answered awkwardly. "I'm just stating a fact. She told Iwa-chan that she really did visit you but a man always told her that you didn't want to see her. Hana-chan even brought flowers one time." Tooru said.

The situation started making Yuno groan in annoyance. How can Tooru say that as if he doesn't hesitate believing Hana? In fact, why does he still call her by a nickname?

"Oikawa-san, stop defending Sonohara Hana-chan." Yuno emphasized on the nickname.

"Why? She seemed to be saying the truth." Tooru commented.

"You want me to go to your house?" Yuno asks suddenly, making Tooru stand up in his chair. "What? Really? You're going to my house?" he asked, excited as he started cleaning his room.

"No."

Tooru dropped the book that he was putting inside a bookshelf and laughs sarcastically. "Good joke, very nice." He scoffs before laying in his bed. "Why? Were you excited?" Yuno questions.

"I'm not legal." Yuno adds making Tooru cough in his own spit.

"You're 16!" Tooru retorted. He hears Yuno sigh on the other line and bites his lip at how oddly seductive it sounded at the time.

"Don't think dirty thoughts." Yuno reminds and Tooru smiles as he hums in reply. "There's a reason why I asked if you wanted me to go at your place and it isn't because I wanted to lose my v-card." Yuno notifies.

"It's so I can punch you." Yuno continues, making Tooru drop his smile. "Why?" he uttered nervously.

"You keep protecting your ex-girlfriend and you keep calling her by a nickname. Do you know how I feel? I feel like I'm your mother instead of your girlfriend." Yuno said with jealousy laced in her words.

"You're jealous? Don't worry! I don't like her, I just want to help Iwa-chan with his problems! Stop being jealous now, I like you more than Hana-chan." Tooru appeased his lover with sweet words as he grinned to himself.

Would Yuno take the bait?

"I'll stop being jealous so stop defending that lady. The thought of her makes me want to push her in a sea of sharks." Yuno mumbled.

"About helping Iwaizum-san... tell me about it. I want to make sure that he's in a good state so my sister won't feel guilty for making Iwaizumi-san sad." Yuno orders. Tooru sits up and looks out of his window. On the other side is a window and if he throws a stone at it, Hajime would surely open the window.

He smirks as he stands up and walks to his window. He opens it and searches for something that would make a nose when thrown at Hajime's window.

Tooru then sees a pen with no ink.

A playful smirk appeared on his face as he grabbed the pen. He gripped it and aimed at his childhood friend's window.

"Iwa-chan, oh, Iwa-chan! Where art thou?" Tooru calls out, causing Yuno to question what the heck her partner is doing on the other side of the phone.

Tooru waited patiently and after a second, he sees Hajime open his window. Tooru smiles and waves his phone to him.

"Yuno wants to talk to you! Come here now!" Tooru grinned as he motioned for Hajime to go cross the distance between their windows. Hajime sighs and decides to go to his childhood friend.

What could go wrong?

* * *

A/N:

Check it out! A break-up!

Will they fall apart or will they not? Learn in the next chapter!


	23. Probably

"So you're sure that Sonohara Hana is guilty and wants to apologize?" Yuno couldn't stop herself from acting like a snob. Hearing her sister's partner protect someone who traumatized both her and Shiori didn't feel good.

"Yeah, Hana regrets it so if you could give her just one time to apologize then I swear, after that, I won't let her talk to both of you anymore." Hajime replied politely. He swallowed his pride just to fix a problem that involves two close people to him. If he didn't do anything then he might as well be blind and deaf, unaware of the world.

Yuno hummed in deep thoughts. She kept her eyes at the moon, her anger still evident in her facial expression. To forgive the person who made your life miserable, maybe she can do that especially when she hears that Sonohara Hana cut all connections she had with her formers friends, a bunch of bullies. Yuno thought about it when her mind sways back to Shiori.

"I'll talk to Shiori." Yuno says. "Make sure that your cousin is actually saying the truth, if she isn't, I'll really make her life a living hell." She threatened.

Hajime sighed in relief. He thanked Yuno and gave the phone back to Tooru, who gave him a grin. Going back to his room through the window, Hajime recalled what Shiori told him earlier. Suddenly, his stomach twisted in a way that made him feel scared of going to school tomorrow.

Plopping on his bed, Hajime eyed his ceiling. If somehow, Shiori decided to actually end it, what would he do? It can't be that easy to end, right?

Hajime pushed the thoughts away and closed his eyes.

The night passed with his head filled with worries. When the sun rose and the birds chirped, informing everybody that it was morning, Hajime woke up and fixed himself.

* * *

Yuno walked alone to Seijoh. Her phone was beside her ears as she talked to the person she called.

"Tobio, Iwaizumi-san told me that she regretted it." Yuno spoke softly.

"No! What if she does something bad again? Did you forget that she almost killed Shiori?" Tobio replied, fuming at his cousin's suggestion.

"She went to the hospital and someone apparently kept stopping her and told her that I didn't want to see her. You visited everyday so..." Yuno inhaled deeply before proceeding to talk. "Did you stop her every time you saw her?" Yuno interrogated.

Tobio didn't answer. It's true, he stopped her but what's wrong with that? Who knows what would happen to both Shiori and Yuno if that girl entered the room.

"Yeah. I stopped her." Tobio confessed.

Heaving a sigh, Yuno stopped walking to her school. She eyed her foot and wondered if she should convince Shiori to talk to Sonohara Hana. If that lady really did feel bad about her actions, then it's better to fix things with talking. Maybe it can help Shiori as well, Yuno thought.

"We'll talk to her. Don't go there, you'll only make matters worse." Yuno said. "What? You'll let Shiori talk to her? Are you crazy? Yuno, you better not do it!" Tobio exclaimed on his phone but Yuno only sighed at his reaction.

"I was raised by many nuns. They told me that forgiving is better than keeping anger inside. If a person truly repents for their sins, then give them a chance. It wouldn't kill you to do that, would it?"

Tobio didn't respond after that. Hearing Yuno talk seriously and calmly, it felt as if he was talking to someone... adult.

"Fine! Go on talk to her then!" Tobio scoffed. "Cool. Try to talk about this to Seri, I bet she'll say the same thing." Yuno replies before hanging up.

The seemingly-perfect girl pushed her phone inside her bag. She stretched before lowering her hands. Now that Tobio is out of the way, she'll just talk to Shiori. Yuno gulped in nervousness. Will she be able to do it? Shiori never listens to her, after all.

* * *

"What's with that expression, Kageyama?" Shouyo asked Tobio, who was feeling empty and confused.

Why did Yuno tell him to talk to Seri? What would Seri say to Tobio at this moment? It's not like she's involve in the problem, besides, Tobio didn't want to trouble her with his own conflicts.

"What's with him?"

All of a sudden, Seri's voice pops out of nowhere. Tobio whips his head to face Seri and sees her bringing two box of yogurt. Seri gives one to Tobio and smiles.

"You look empty. What's wrong?" she asks. Seri glances at Shouyo and mentions for him to go. Shouyo glares at Tobio before walking away, making Seri smile in satisfaction. She returns her gaze to Tobio and motions him to sit on a bench with her.

When they were seated, Seri opened her box of yogurt before taking a sip from it.

"What's the problem?" Seri repeated. Tobio hesitated to answer and kept quiet. When he catches Seri clicking her tongue, Tobio clears his throat. "It's something personal. It's best if you stay away." Tobio warned. Seri glanced at him and frowned.

"Do you not trust me? If so, fine. I'll respect that." She muttered, clearly sulking about Tobio's words. She turns her back from him and crosses her legs.

Silence engulfs the two and Tobio groans.

"It's about a person who used to bully my cousin." He finally gives in making Seri chuckle. She faces Tobio and moves inches near him. "And? Did that bully feel bad?" Seri asked with a sincere look on her face.

"That's... that's what happened. The girl wanted to apologize but I won't let her." Tobio responded. Once again, his anger returned so he glared at the thin air. Seri felt sorry for the wind as she watched Tobio glare at nothing.

"Listen, Kageyama-kun, every person has a chance. I remember Shouyo telling me that you were really bad before but now... you're not so horrible after all." Seri says softly. "The reason why they know you're not really bad is because they gave you a chance, so learn to give someone else another chance too." She adds.

Tobio eyed Seri keenly. The girl beside Tobio knows about the person he was before yet she doesn't feel disgusted. What's wrong with her? In fact, what's wrong with him? Why does he feel oddly... happy?

"Shinomiya..." Tobio calls out. Seri shifts her gaze to him and notices his gaze. She stops sipping on her drink and smiles slyly. "Why? Are you amazed by my beauty again?" she asks, clearly bluffing. Tobio breathed deeply before grabbing Seri's shoulders, shocking her.

"Wha –"

"Can I... kiss you?" Tobio asked innocently.

Seri stared at him as if he was an alien. She backed away slightly and bit her lips. Should she let it? It's not like she hasn't experienced kissing before but right now... they were at school.

"Can I?" Tobio repeated.

Seri eyed his face and realized that if she's lucky, this seemingly-loyal and innocent man in front of her can love her, not just like, but love. That four-lettered word that feels good to hear when said to you. A verb or a noun, a fact or a lie. Seri doesn't want to take a swipe at Tobio just because he looks attractive but –

"Why are you making me question myself?" Seri suddenly cuts her own thoughts and asks Tobio. "You're too good for me." Seri adds. Tobio slowly let goes of her and gives her a baffled look. Seri grumbles and holds Tobio's hands.

"But since we've dated already and I've already taken an interest in you, I'll let you do whatever you want." Seri accepted and held his hands tightly.

Tobio smiles, more like smirks, when he hears her words. He throws all his nervousness away and decides to pull Seri close to him. He goes in for the kiss as Seri tilts her head a little bit. It wasn't a peck nor was it a smooch, it was a full-blown kiss. A steamy one.

Seri pushed Tobio softly to take a breath and the two stared at each other's eyes. Seri smiles and stands up. She dusts her skirt and peers at Tobio, who looked frozen after the small action they did. Seri chuckles and gives one last peck to Tobio.

"I'll be going then. See you later." Seri picked her garbage up and threw it in a nearby trash can. She turns to Tobio before leaving. "Don't forget what I said. Give others a chance." She reminds before walking away.

Tobio stayed seated on the bench. He clenched his fist before touching his lips. He smiles lamely before biting his lips. He clears his throat and stands up, deciding to go to his classroom before classes starts. The scene where he finally pulls Seri close to him kept replaying on Tobio's head. Feeling addicted to it, he slaps himself to snap out of his daydream.

* * *

Hajime stood in front of Shiori.

Awkward and nervous, the two avoided each other's eyes, scared of making a mistake. Shiori clicks her tongue and crosses her arms. She chooses not to feel scared and faced Hajime.

"Yuno convinced me so I'll talk to your cousin, just this once. After that, I don't want to see her until I'm finally alright with seeing her." Shiori informs. Hajime nods, still keeping his head on the low. Shiori's voice was still cold so he figured that she still isn't in a good mood.

Shiori realized Hajime's action. She heaves a sigh and approaches him. She grabs his cheeks and squeezed it, causing her senior to glare at her.

"Why are you glaring at me? I'm supposed to be the one who's angry." Shiori muttered. When Hajime stops glaring and says a muffled apology, she gives a small laugh. Her smile then morphs into a solemn look. "I'm sorry, Iwaizumi-san. I shouldn't have said that. Breaking up with you, I mean." Shiori mumbled.

"I was being mean. I didn't mean to say that. I mean, how can I end our relationship easily? I'm an idiot to do that so I hope you forgive me for saying those hurtful things to you."

Hajime sees her expression and pulls her in for a hug. The two kept quiet, neither one broke the silence and decided to let it stay peaceful for a while.

"I'm sorry as well." Hajime utters a short apology but it was sincere enough for Shiori. She didn't need a long explanation and only wanted to feel his warmth. Shiori tightened her hold on Hajime and buried her face on his chest.

Hajime hears a muffled sentence from Shiori so he let goes of her and gives her a questioning look. "What was that?" he probed. Shiori grinned and shook her head, refusing to say what she had said earlier.

"About your cousin!" Shiori changed the topic. "When will I talk to her?" she asked as she fixed her ponytail.

"After school, at the koi pond near my house."

Shiori drops her smile after hearing that. That was too fast. Can't she do it the next day? Or the next week? Or next month? Honestly, any date is fine, just not today or tomorrow. Shiori needs to prepare her mental state so it wouldn't crumble down again.

Shiori gives a sheepish laugh. She glanced at Hajime and saw his expression. She can't ask for another day when he looks serious. After a few seconds, Shiori nods.

"Okay! Let's meet her!" Shiori clapped her hands before cracking her fingers. She stretched her arms and shoulders, making her look like she's ready to battle someone instead of talking peacefully.

Hajime sighed before smiling. He pushed away his worry and watched Shiori ready herself. He clears his throat before speaking. "I'll leave both of you alone later. Don't try to kill each other." He reminds, evidently joking. Shiori gives a thumbs up.

"I'll try my best not to commit a crime." She says with a smile.

Hajime prayed for the two girls to keep calm. They won't injure each other... probably.


	24. Does That Make Sense

Shiori crossed her arms, ignoring her small growing anxiousness as she faced Sonohara Hana.

"Uh... it's you." Hana mumbled, looking down at her feet. Shiori observed her and recalled how proud she is before but now... it's almost as if she's seeing two different people. Shiori gulps before speaking.

"Why did you do it?" She questioned. Hana eyed her and saw Shiori's cold eyes. "Why did you do it?" Shiori repeated. "How can you bully me so easily when all I did was admire you, remember?" she added.

Hana swallowed hard, unable to answer. She kneeled down and bowed in front of Shiori.

"Stop bowing. Did I tell you to do that? Stand up and answer me." Shiori spoke with her icy voice, different from her normal tone of speaking. This time, whether she was talking to someone older than her or superior to her, Shiori couldn't give a care anymore.

The person who changed her life was in front of her.

"Answer me. Why did you do it? I won't ask again, answer it now." Shiori demanded.

"What do you want me to say?" Hana responded with a question. Shiori scoffed at her and sighed. "The truth." She said.

"I hated it." Hana said. "How can you have everything at once?!" she finally exclaimed as she glared at Shiori. "I only asked you to help me with Yuuta but you can't even give that to me!" Hana shouted.

"In fact, it isn't just about Yuuta-kun, it's about you and the people around you! How can someone be so easily fortunate? How can you have everything that I want in my life? Good family, friends, and now, my cousin! Why are you so damn lucky?" Hana ranted.

"Did you have abusive parents? A father, perhaps?" Shiori scowled at Hana. "I did." Hana replied. Shiori instantly took note of the way Hana said it, it was in past tense.

Chuckling mockingly at Hana, Shiori glowered at her. "So what?!" she yelled. "You think, just because someone hurt you, you have the right to put someone in pain?! You fucking idiot, you're no different than your father!" Shiori shouted.

Hana growled at Shiori before running to her. She slapped the crossdresser in the face, the sound of her slap reverberating around the area. Shiori touched her cheek and felt the tingly painful sensation. She tasted something familiar on her mouth, a taste she haven't tasted for years.

Blood. It was in her mouth.

Shiori glared at Hana and slapped back. Soon, without knowing it, the two were against each other, yanking the other's hair. Neither willing to lose. The tears that kept falling was ignored in favor of the anger they feel.

How long will both of them feel angry and hate for each other?

"You don't know how much I went through just to keep living! I kept giving but you took it too far!" Shiori screamed as she pushed Hana down the ground. Hana kicked her on the stomach and Shiori instantly clutched her side. Hana pushed her off of her and watched Shiori roll away from her, still holding her sides.

Hana sat up and tried to stand up but stops when she sees Shiori sobbing her heart out on the ground, looking miserable and empty. Regretting her actions and mistakes in the past, Hana doesn't hesitate to kneel and bow down to the crossdresser on the ground. Ignoring her shaky voice, Hana started apologizing.

"For all the things I've done, for hurting you, and for ruining your life, I apologize! I don't expect for you to forgive me but just saying this to you, it would ease me knowing this is the only way I can repent for what I've done before! I'm very sorry!"

The two ladies were on the ground, bawling their eyes out, shoulders shaking, and bodies aching. Neither moved nor stared at each other, both kept their heads down, agonizing over their own separate problems.

Sluggishly, Shiori stood up, limping. She kept her hold on her stomach as she looked down at Hana.

"Leave me alone. Don't show your face to me until I decide to talk to you, understand?" Shiori ordered.

She staggered to go to the fence to look at the koi pond. She eyed the fishes in the water and leaned on the fence for support. When Hana glanced to the younger girl, she quickly tries to stop her but she was too late, the fence that Shiori leaned on broke down and the crossdresser dived straight into the pond.

"Shiori!" Hana called out as she held her hand out to Shiori whose clothes, a thick jacket and the male uniform of Seijoh, were bringing her down. Hana stretched even more and when she held the younger female's hands, she pulled her with much difficulty.

Fishing her out of the water, Shiori gasped for breath and shook at the coldness she felt.

Coincidentally, Hajime decided to check the two ladies to see if they were okay but when he catches a glimpse of Shiori, wet and cold, he dashes towards her.

"Hana! What did you do?" Hajime asked his cousin who looked shocked as well. "She leaned on the broken fence." Hana answered weakly, her knees and hands now shaking with the sudden realization of the situation.

Hajime carried Shiori in his arms. He turns to Hana and spots her observing him and Shiori. "Go home now!" Hajime scolded and Hana stands up, knees still shaking, and bows to her cousin before turning back to head home.

Shiori peered at Hana's back as she walked away. She eyed her sadly and decided to let the older girl go. It wouldn't be a mistake to forgive her, right? Shiori sighs and glances at Hajime.

For someone who made an effort to fix her problem, Shiori decides to forgive Sonohara Hana. It's better that way.

"Don't carry me." Shiori mumbled, still trembling at the sudden impact of the cold water. "Are you an idiot? You're shivering because of the cold." Hajime responded, Shiori hears the over-protectiveness in his voice. She smiles weakly and decides to lean closer.

The two were silent until they arrived Hajime's house.

"Mom! I'll – " Hajime stopped calling for his parent when he sees his house empty. He looks down on Shiori and shakes her to wake her up but when she doesn't open her eyes, he decides to put him in his bed to let her sleep. When Hajime notices her clothes, he groans.

He pushes his door open and closes it with his foot. He lays Shiori down but when he placed her on his bed, he gets pulled down by Shiori as well, immediately feeling her lips against his.

Hajime took a second to register what just occurred. He kept his hands beside Shiori's body to make sure that he doesn't completely close the distance between them but the sudden passionate moment made him get a mental block.

He climbs on top of her and deepens the kiss while the younger student accepts knowingly, her hands pulling Hajime even closer, who tilts his head as he lets Shiori pull him down. The two felt their clothes getting damp because of Shiori's wet hoodie and uniform yet neither one decided to do anything about it and just outright ignored it.

When Hajime realized that his fingers were nearing the hems of Shiori's hoodie, he stops moving his hands to avoid making a mistake. He pulls away and gazes at Shiori, seeing her flushed face and her lips. He breathed deeply and gulped.

"Say no right now." Hajime uttered, Shiori noticed his voice deepening. The crossdresser inhaled deeply before shaking her head slowly, lips still parted as if inviting him to enter as soon as possible. Hajime bit his lips before closing the distance again. His hands was now gripping the end of Shiori's hoodie and hesitantly pulling it up.

Then a small sound, something similar to a window being opened, resounded.

"Oh..." a familiar voice said.

Hajime pulled away instantly and turned to his window. His mouth hanged open when he sees Tooru half-way into his room. Out of the blue, Tooru entered the room and grinned happily while clapping.

"Advanced happy birthday, Iwa-chan! How do you like you're present?" Tooru interviewed.

Shiori sat on Hajime's bed and pushed her knees closer to her chest before covering her face with her hands, obviously embarrassed by the fast development of her day. From nervousness to anger to fear to sadness and lastly, to... whatever the hell happened just now.

Hajime groaned and walked up to Tooru to hit him in his arms. Tooru intercepts by grabbing his childhood friend's wrist and pushing him but when Hajime grabbed his collar, Tooru had a hard time escaping so he does one thing he knows will make Hajime let go of him.

"Iwa-chan isn't a virgin anymore! You aren't his first time!" Tooru shouted at Shiori. He shouts even more terrified when Hajime starts head-locking him.

"I know that already!" Shiori yelled back. "Really? Did he tell you?" Tooru replied. Shiori stared at the two male and grumbled in awkwardness.

"I knew he wasn't when he started taking the lead... like deepening the kiss and... And... that thing involving a tongue." Shiori spoke with a red-face.

Hajime let go of Tooru when he heard Shiori. His face reddened as well and soon, the two couldn't even look at each other, making Tooru laugh.

"You two are so entertaining to watch!" Tooru commented and when he catches Hajime glaring at him, he approaches the door. "Too bad I value my life. Sorry, I can't watch you two!" Tooru says before slamming the door closed and successfully escaping the scene, leaving the two lovers with each other's company, both madly bushing and mortified.

Hajime groans and covers his face while Shiori hugged a pillow to hide her face.

* * *

Tooru stood in front of Yuno's house. He ringed her phone and waited for Yuno to answer and when she does, he smiles.

"What is it?" Yuno greets. Tooru pouts and pushes his hands inside his pocket. "Come outside now. Shiorin still isn't there, is she? I know where she is and don't worry, she's safe... I think?" Tooru informs. He smirks at the event that he witnessed and wondered if his childhood friend did it. He wished Hajime didn't, Yuno would kill Hajime.

Tooru heard the door open. He peered at the gate and saw Yuno unlocking the gate. She smiled as she saw her senior. The two put their phone down and placed it in their pocket. Once their hands were free from their phones, Tooru quickly pulled Yuno in an embrace.

"Don't get shocked, 'kay?" Tooru muttered. Yuno hummed in response and waited for him to speak. "Shiorin is at Iwa-chan's house." He said nervously.

"I know." Yuno replied. Tooru eyed her with shock as he glanced down at the younger student. "Why are you not angry then?" he asked. "It's because she's just eating with Iwaizumi-san's parents." Yuno answered.

Tooru snorted at the lie.

"I even have a picture to prove it to you."

Tooru eyed Yuno with a deadpan look.

"Fine, show it. I'm sure that Iwa-chan and Shi –"

Tooru's sentence gets cut off when he spots a picture of Shiori with Hajime's family. He scoffs and nods in acceptance of his defeat.

"Are you angry?" Yuno asked with an innocent look. Tooru gazed at her with affection, a sensation he rarely experienced before. "I'll wait for you to be legal." Tooru uttered out loud, expecting Yuno to get angry and try to punch him but when Yuno blinked and smiled, his mouth dropped.

"We'll try it two years after I finish high school. Please wait for me." Yuno turned the table around as she smiled pretentiously naive to fool her partner. Tooru let go of Yuno and covered his mouth. "I was just joking." He mumbled under his breath, still in disbelief with Yuno's words.

"I was just joking as well." Yuno replied, smiling gently. Tooru chuckled and when he caught a glimpse of Yuno tiptoeing and giving him a peck on the lips, his heart pauses before beating fast.

Tooru bit his lips to prevent himself from smiling too much. When Yuno gives a second peck on the lips, he stops biting his lips and just blushes and smiles brightly without bothering to cover his face. Wow, he was really whipped, Tooru thought.

As the couple conversed, Hajime and Shiori arrived and spotted Tooru looking ecstatic to receive a short kiss from Yuno. Shiori snorted, realizing how her sister got the playboy around her pinky. Hajime smiled and as he walked, he catches a glimpse of Tobio walking aimlessly.

Hajime narrowed his eyes to see what was wrong with Tobio. "What's wrong with Kageyama?" Hajime asked Shiori while pointing at the younger male.

Meanwhile, Tobio saw his cousin and his fellow setter in front of the Hashimoto Household. He sees them acting sweet to each other and once again, he recalls the kiss he received from Seri. He huffs as he covers his mouth as if he doesn't want to let the tingly feeling on his lips go and fly away.

"Tobio-chan? What are you doing here?" Tooru took notice of Tobio and crossed his arms at the younger male. He observed Tobio and saw his slightly pink expression.

"I came here to talk to Shiori." Tobio uttered, still looking dazed and amazed.

"Did Tobio-pyon experience something good?" Shiori popped out of nowhere and hanged her arms around Yuno, who held her hand and smiled when she sees her sister smiling happily. Yuno glances at Hajime and sees him giving a thumbs up. Yuno smiles thankfully before returning her attention to Tobio.

"I... I kissed Shinomiya." Tobio muttered timidly, a personality they rarely see in him. Tooru and Shiori covered their mouth, Hajime looked at him with amazement, and Yuno clapped.

"Congratulations. Hinata Shouyo-san will kill you." Yuno remarked. Tobio didn't react and only smiled contently. Shiori laughs at his expression and goes to his side. "Tobio-pyon has a lover now! Let's celebrate! Let's go to a restaurant right now!" Shiori suggested.

"No, we just ate." Hajime denied her recommendation but when he sees Shiori sulk, he takes his word back.

"Come on! Tobio-chan will pay for the food!" Tooru spoke eagerly, excited to make Tobio pay for expensive foods.

The five students walked to a restaurant, conversing noisily. They kept their attention to Tobio but when Tooru decide to shift it to Hajime, the group became even rowdier with Hajime and Shiori denying their previous actions and Yuno, Tooru, as well as Tobio, interrogating the two.

The night wasn't as cold as winter and it was far from being warm. The air was right, the blooming cherry blossoms looked pretty, the evening glow of the sky gave the proper warmth and light, and the atmosphere seemed impeccable.

Almost everything was spot-on. Nothing seemed to go wrong at the moment. Maybe, this was how it was supposed to end. A picture-perfect conclusion for a flawed fiction. Anyway, does that make sense?

* * *

A/N:

Are you surprised? This is the end of the story people!

Thanks for reading this story! I learned a lot through this! I was able to find out what genre I like writing through this story and what I got was romantic-comedy~~ I wasn't really surprised since I like writing and thinking funny stuffs and I hope this story made you laugh in one away or another! Once again, thanks for reading this~~~ I know that this is too sudden and surprising but I figured out that it would be better this way so thank you again!

I hope you liked this~~~ Bye~~~


End file.
